UNE AUTRE VIE : Et si Clark connaissait son avenir
by Caane
Summary: Un autre vie est une fic, qui se passe à travers le temps. Clark se retrouve coincé dans son futur, qu’il découvre petit à petit… mais les éléments qu’il découvre et apprécie sur cette vie se modifie petit à petit… pourquoi ? Clark/Lana/Lois/Chloé/Lex
1. Pré Générique

Bonjour à tous

J'ai décidé de publier ma première fic sur ce site, qui est enfaite, une fic plutôt ancienne que j'avais déjà publier en 2005 sur un forum, dont je mettrais le lien sur mon profil à l'occasion.

« Un autre vie » est une fic, qui se passe à travers le temps. Clark se retrouve coincé dans son futur, qu'il découvre petit à petit… mais les éléments qu'il découvre et apprécie sur cette vie se modifie petit à petit… pourquoi ? Quelqu'un ne serai pas retourné à même temps à son époque pour changer le futur ?

L'histoire se situe après l'épisode 415. Mais Jason et Lana ne sont plus ensemble dans ma fic.

Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue.

A bientôt

Çaane

**UNE AUTRE VIE**

**Et si Clark connaissait son avenir**

**Smallville et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas****  
****Smallville © The Warner Bros Television & DC Comics****  
****Smallville created by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar**

**Superman © DC Comics****  
****Superman created by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.**

**Pré Générique**

**Smallville : Ferme des Kent : Loft de Clark : 2005**

Clark rêveur regardait comme à son habitude les millions d'étoiles qui scintillées dans le ciel, tout en laissant vagabonder son esprit sur les évènements de l'après midi …

**Flash back : **

Lana se tenait devant le comptoir du Talon, et regardait Clark les yeux souriant. Elle l'avait appelé plutôt dans l'après midi pour lui demander de passer. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose qui paraissait important. Clark un peu inquiet arriva très vite au Talon.

Clark : (souriant timidement) Salut  
Lana : (lui rendant le même sourire) : Salut

Ca faisait quelques semaines que Lana et Clark ne s'étaient presque plus parlés, a part en coup de vent dans les couloirs du lycée.

Lana : On va s'assoire  
Clark : oui

Ils se dirigèrent dans un coin de la salle.

Clark se tenait au coté de Lana dans le Talon. Ils étaient en grande conversation et avaient l'air à la fois heureux et gênés. Des brides de conversations s'échappaient :

Clark : Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé.  
Lana : (hésitante) euh… oui c'est vrai… euh… il n'y a rien … enfin si…  
Clark (inquiet) : il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
Lana : non non rien du tout, mais en faîte j'avais envie de te parler.  
Clark (regardait Lana un peu inquiet) : J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas. Qu'est se qui se passe ?  
Lana : euh,… rien, en faite je voulais juste te parler… euh…te parler de … de nous.  
Clark : (surpris)… de nous ??  
Lana : Oui… enfin, … tu sais, depuis que je ne suis plus avec Jason, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous.  
Clark : (attentif)… oui  
Lana : (toujours hésitante) et bien c'est assez délicat à dire…  
Elle détournait son regard de lui l'air mal à l'aise, puis, le fixant, elle lui dit dans un souffle.  
Lana : je suis toujours amoureuse de toi Clark. Et je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.  
(Silence)…  
Clark la regarda très étonné.  
Clark : Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à ça…  
Lana (le coupant) : oui je sais, c'est sorti un peu précipitamment, mais je voulais savoir si nous deux… (Redevenant hésitante) enfin, si peut être… si tu ressens … enfin tu sais aussi…, encore des sentiments pour moi… alors peut-être qu'on pourrait retenter.  
Clark (se détendant) : Lana, j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi. Et je crois bien que je le serrai toujours.  
Lana se mis à lui sourire, tant elle se sentait soulagé par ces derniers mots.  
Lana : (prenant une respiration) Alors voila, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et malgré se qui nous a séparé, je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Et j'ai très envie qu'on réessaye tous les deux... (Hésitante) enfin,… si tu es d'accord bien sur.  
Clark : Lana, ne plus être avec toi, et te voir avec Jason c'était très dur. J'ai toujours voulu être avec toi.

Lana rougissante, sourit de plus belle à cette dernière phrase au point que Clark ne pu résister et il lui fit à son tour son plus beau sourire.  
Se regardant dans les yeux, Clark s'approcha alors de ces lèvres qui se joignirent dans un tendre baiser. Ce baiser Lana ne mit pas très longtemps à lui rendre. Petit à petit, il devint de plus en plus intense et il se finira par deux amoureux blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres à peine séparées.

**Retour à la réalité, dans la grange en compagnie de Clark.**

Clark rêvait à ce moment passé avec Lana, tant désiré, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Il se dirigea sur son canapé pour s'affaler, toujours plongé dans sa rêverie. Soudain son visage s'assombrie et un flot de questions l'envahit : « son secret allait-il continué à les séparer ? N'avait-il pas été trop impulsif aujourd'hui ? Evidemment qu'il aimait, il l'aimait autant que le jour ou ils se sont séparés. Mais il ne pouvait lui dévoiler son secret. Et en même temps comment pouvait-il imaginer un futur avec elle s'il lui cachait quelque chose d'aussi important? Mais s'il lui disait la vérité, allait-elle l'accepter ? Apres tout c'est lui le responsable de la mort de ses parents… Non, jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait. »

Clark continuant de rêvasser sur son futur avec Lana, ne se rendit pas compte qu'une étoile plus brillante dans le ciel scintillait de plus en plus… comme si elle se rapprochait.  
Clark : (à haute voix) ça serait tellement plus facile si je connaissais le futur qui m'attendait.  
A ce même moment, L'étoile devient une lumière plus intense, et se rapprochant sans cesse, Clark, sans s'en apercevoir, tomba dans un profond sommeil.

**Dans une chambre**

Le réveil sonnant, Clark très fatigué commença à se retourner sur le ventre pour enfuir sa tête dans l'oreiller. Quand surpris, une main se glissa sur son dos et une voix murmura :  
Voix féminine (soupirant de fatigue)… Ooohm Claark, si on faisait la grâce matinée aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller au boulot.


	2. Bonus Prologue

**Bonus (prologue d'une autre époque)**

**Métropolis : 348 Hypérion avenue : 2020**

La journée avait été très fatigante, mais la soirée chez Lois et Clark s'annonçait plutôt bien.

Clark était allé faire sa ronde comme tous les soirs et était rentré assez tôt. Lois n'était toujours pas endormie. Ils passèrent un petit moment de la soirée tranquillement assis sur le canapé.

Clark : Et bien je suis bien content que cette soirée se termine si calmement. Je peux enfin passer un petit moment avec ma femme

Lois : Oui, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps ça n'a pas été facile. Profitons de ce soir, ça risque de ne pas se reproduire avant un bout de temps.

Clark lui souris, il se sentait tellement heureux a ces cotés.

Il avait un magnifique garçon et la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Clark (heureux): J'ai toujours du mal à croire à quel point j'ai une vie parfaite. C'est exactement la vie dont je rêvais. Et d'ailleurs je suis sur de l'avoir imaginé exactement comme ça il y a bien longtemps. Toi et moi et notre enfant. Mes 2 boulots, mes parents pas très loin. Oui, J'ai vraiment une vie parfaite.

Lois : Moi je ne sais pas si j'avais vraiment rêvé d'une vie comme ça ! Epouser un extraterrestre, c'est pas très commun. Peut être bien finalement c'est bien mon style après tout de vouloir me marier avec un prince charmant d'une autre planète Et puis Mon E.T. est en plus tellement mignon.

Clark sourit. Il s'approcha de sa femme est se mis à l'embrasser tendrement.

Lois : mmmmh Clark j'aimerais avoir tous les soirs le temps de rester avec toi.

Clark : oui je sais, (espiègle) mais arrêtons un peu de parler et passons à autre chose.

Il redoubla l'intensité de son baiser et ils plongèrent tous les deux l'un dans l'autre, dans un baiser de plus en plus passionné, quand Clark l'interrompit d'un coup en levant la tête.

Lois (déçu): oh non, qu'est se que tu as entendu ?

Clark (lui souriant) : non t'inquiète, nous allons reprendre très vite le cours de ce baiser. C'est juste Kal qui pleur un peu. Je vais aller voir se qu'il a. Et en même temps je vais en profiter pour lui dire bonne nuit.

Lois : ouf, je t'accompagne.

Kal été en train de râler dans son lit. A la vue des ses parents il fit un grand sourire.

Clark (souriant) : Et bien Petit Prince, on joue encore la comédie ce soir.

Il pris Kal dans ses bras, qui se mis à éclater de rire. Puis Clark déposa un énorme baiser sur sa petite joue rose et le câlina un peu dans ses bras. Ce petit câlin du soir avec son papa été devenu un rituel, mais ces derniers temps Clark avait du être souvent absent. Ca leur faisait du bien à tous les deux de se retrouver ainsi.

Lois ne se lassait pas de voir cette scène. Voir les deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde la rendait très heureuse.

Quelques minutes après, quand Kal ouvrit grand la bouche pour bailler, Clark décida de le remettre dans son lit.

Clark (tout doucement) : Bonne nuit mon ange, fait de beaux rêves.

Lois se pencha à son tour au dessus du lit, et déposa elle aussi un baiser et des petits mots doux.

Ils sortirent tout doucement de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la leur.

Clark : Il grandi tellement vite, je ne vois vraiment pas le temps passé.

Lois : Oui c'est vrai, il a déjà un an et demi, il dit ses premiers mots. Je me sens tellement fière d'avoir un fils si parfait.

Clark pris tout d'un coup Lois par le bras et la ramena vers lui tendrement. Il la regardait amoureusement dans les yeux.

Clark : Merci Lois d'avoir réalisé mon rêve.

Devant le sourire de sa femme, Clark ne pu résister et se pencha tendrement vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Ce baiser les amena dans la chambre et plus particulièrement sur le lit. Lois commença sa déboutonner la chemise de Clark pour toucher son corps si parfait. Clark faisait de même dans un désir immense d'être de plus en plus proche de sa peau. Lois, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, gémissait doucement sous les baiser de son mari qu'il faisait défiler sur une grande partie de son corps. Elle répondait à son désir qui montré en caressant de plus ne plus passionnément son mari.

Entraîner par leur passion, Lois et Clark firent l'amour, jusqu'à se que le sommeil les assomment, blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne trouvant pas la force de se séparer. Ils s'endormirent heureux d'être réuni ce soir là.

Six heure trente du matin, le réveil sonnant. Lois senti Clark bouger, et trouva la force t'approcher sa main sur son dos pour le caresser.

Lois (soupirant de fatigue)… Ooohm Claark, si on faisait la grâce matinée aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller au boulot.

Sur ceux, Clark se leva d'un seul coup comme pris par surprise. Et regarda la pièce dans tous les sens. Puis il se tourna vers Lois.

Clark : (très surpris) Mais qu'est ce.. ou je suis ?? qui etes vous ??


	3. Chap 1 : La découverte de sa future vie

**Chapitre 1 : La découverte de sa future vie**

Clark réveillé d'un seul coup, ouvrit des grands yeux de surprise et s'assaillant précipitamment.  
Clark : (très surpris) Mais qu'est se… ou je suis ?? Qui êtes vous ??  
La femme surprise de cette réaction précipitée, s'assis, mais plus lentement, à son tour.  
La femme (un peu ronchonnante) : Clark, mais qu'est se qui te prend de me faire peur comme ça ?  
Puis le regardant, la surprise se vit sur son visage, mais Clark parla le premier  
Clark : (très surpris) Lois ! C'est toi ?  
Lois (le regardant intensément) : Clark tu as l'air…  
Clark (en même temps) : plus vielle  
Lois : … plus jeune

Très surpris tous les deux, et Clark très gênait se mis à poser plein de questions.  
Clark : Qu'est se qui se passe ? Qu'est se que je fais ici ? Où je suis d'ailleurs, et qu'est se que tu fais dans le même lit que moi ?  
Lois : du calme Clark, je ne comprends pas non plus se qui se passe… Tu as l'air d'avoir 10 ans de moins.  
Clark (la coupant) 10 ans de moins ? Non ! C'est toi qui à l'air plus vielle. Mais qu'est se que tu fais dans mon lit ?  
Lois (surprise) : Dans ton lit, mais enfin… (Souriante et reprenant peu à peu son calme) en faite ce n'est pas que ton lit !  
Lois avait compris que Clark ne s'avait sûrement rien sur eux vu son age, elle continua ironiquement.  
Lois : En faite je suis dans mon lit, avec mon mari, (petit silence) enfin mon mari en plus jeune.  
Clark : (totalement sans voix) … quoi ???  
Lois : Ecoute, je sais pas trop se qui se passe, mais on va essayé de mettre ça au clair. (Parlant plus pour elle-même) Je suis allée me coucher hier soir avec mon mari et je me réveille avec toi à … ??? (le regardant) tu as quel age ?  
Clark : 18 ans  
Lois : (reprenant) Avec toi à 18 ans… (Surprise) 18 ans ???  
Clark : (complètement perdu) : oui  
Lois réfléchissait, quand soudain Clark réalisa les mots que Lois venait d'annoncer.  
Clark : tu es mariée ??  
Lois : (confirmant) : henhem  
Clark : (inquiet et surpris) euh… (Timidement) nous sommes mariés ?  
Lois (léger sourire et calmement) : oui, nous sommes mariés.  
Clark : (paniqué) mais… comment est se possible ?  
Lois : (le coupant) Ecoute, je sais vraiment pas quoi dire, je suis aussi sur…  
Lois s'arrêta de parler est tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au réveil et reprit  
Lois : Clark, je pense qu'on va commencer par tranquillement se lever, se préparer et on reparlera de tout ça dans la cuisine.  
Clark : Mais…  
Lois (le coupant) : Clark tu trouveras des vêtements dans l'armoire, sert toi. (Plus à soit même) Moi j'ai sûrement une autre surprise pour toi.  
Sur ceux, Lois se leva, vêtue d'une légère chemisette, elle se dirigea vers la chaise de l'autre coté du lit pour attraper sa robe de chambre.  
Clark commença lui aussi à se lever, quand il réalisa qu'il été complètement nu.  
Il remettant vite le drap sur ses cuisses.  
Clark : Mais je n'ai pas du tout de vêtement ???  
Lois (le regarda amusée) : t'inquiètes pas Smallville, je sors.  
Se qu'elle fit dans les secondes qui suivent.

Clark se leva à son tour complètement perdu et ouvrit l'armoire pour prendre un caleçon, un tee short et un jean. En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre il remarqua qu'il était en plein milieu d'une ville, et les immeubles au loin lui fit penser à Métropolis. « C'est fou cette histoire » Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. En sortant il découvrit un couloir avec une porte en face donnant sur la salle de bain, plus loin, deux autres portes dont une entre ouverte laissait apparaître un papier peint bleu ciel avec un espèce de personnage de dessin animé en costume bleu et rouge.  
De l'autre coté du couloir, un escalier. Il le descendit. L'escalier donnait directement sur l'entrée. Sur le coté un bureau, un journal y était posé : Le Daily Planet, Clark regarda instinctivement la date : « Le 11 avril 2020 (soupir) Mais qu'est qui se passe »  
Clark continua son exploration, au dessus du bureau, il y avait quelques photos accrochées au mur : il s'attarda sur une en particulier, une photo de groupe avec Lois au milieu en robe de mariée et … « moi oui c'est bien moi, mais plus vieux a coté ». Il reconnu d'autres personnes comme ses parents, le père de Lois et Chloé. Les autres personnes ne lui disaient rien.  
Clark (à haute voix) : c'est dingue… je dois être en train de rêver là ?  
Il regarda les autres photos et en vit une autre représentant Lois, lui et un…  
Lois : Clark…  
Lois descendit avec un bébé dans les bras. Elle s'approcha de Clark.  
Lois (regardant Clark puis le bébé): laisse-moi te présenter Kal, notre fils.  
Clark n'en revenait pas.

**Métropolis : Maison 348 hyperion avenue 2020**

Clark s'assit à une table en coin au fond de la cuisine, et regarda Lois et le bébé toujours sans voix.  
Lois installa le bébé dans une chaise haute et prépara un biberon.  
Lois (au bébé qui agiter les bras) : Oui mon coeur, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner tout de suite. (à Clark), tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
Clark (la regarda) : euh, non rien, (inquiet) j'ai surtout envie de savoir se qui se passe.  
Lois donna le biberon chaud à Kal qui le prit en le mettant tout de suite dans sa bouche. Lois lui sourit tendrement, et alla s'asseoir à coté de Clark.  
Lois : Je sais, je suis aussi inquiète que toi…  
Clark : oh il n'y a pas que de l'inquiétude, il y aussi de la surprise. Toi et moi… mariés, c'est… c'est inconcevable.  
Lois (sourit en se souvenant de cette époque de sa relation avec Clark) : oui c'est vrai, à 18 ans on peut pas dire qu'on s'adoré. Mais je t'assure qu'aujourd'hui c'est différant.  
Clark (inquiet) : mais comment c'est arrivé ?  
Lois : Et bien c'est arrivé comme ça, petit à petit, notre amitié est devenu de plus en plus forte et on a fini par tomber amoureux .  
Clark : Et Lana ?  
Lois était surprise par la question.  
Lois : Quoi Lana ?  
Clark : Et bien en ce moment, enfin dans mon présent, je suis avec elle.  
Lois (le coupant) : comment ça ? aaaah oui, et bien, oui c'était ton première amour, mais avec Lana je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment réussi à te sentir suffisamment en confiance, ou prêt pour te dévoiler complètement, et ça n'a donc jamais fonctionné entre vous.  
Clark (légèrement surpris) : Et avec toi je me suis dévoilé ?  
Lois : Evidemment, on est marié je te signale.  
Clark : Tu connais mon secret ?  
Lois (lui sourit tendrement) : Je crois que Kal en ai la preuve.

Clark regarda le petit garçon sans savoir quoi dire.  
Lois, songeuse, essaya de récapituler tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir.  
Lois : Alors on a mangé, on a mit Kal au lit, on a regardé tranquillement la télé, tu es allé faire ta ronde, tu es rentré vers 23h c'était assez calme hier soir, on est allé se coucher, (souriant repensant à la soirée) on a fait l'a… euh (se reprenant) on s'est endormie. Et le réveil a sonné et tu as rajeuni de 15 ans.  
Clark (bougon): je n'ai pas rajeunie de 15 ans, j'ai atterris ici dans le futur.  
Lois : c'est vrai. De quoi tu te souviens ?  
Clark : hier soir j'étais dans mon loft à Smallville et je regardais les étoiles, ensuite je suis allé sur la canapé et je me suis endormir, c'est le réveil ici qui m'a réveillé.  
Lois : Alors tu crois que Mon Clark, enfin, toi plus vieux est dans le passé ?  
Clark : je n'en sais rien.

Kal avait fini son biberon, et commençait à jouer avec en éclaboussant quelques gouttes de lait partout. Lois se leva, lui prit le biberon et lui essuya tendrement la bouche.  
Lois : C'est bien mon bébé, tu as tout bu comme un grand. Maintenant on va aller se préparer et on va aller te déposer chez mamie et papi Kent.  
Clark relevant les yeux en entendant ses noms.  
Clark : Mes parents sont à Métropolis ?  
Lois : Oui après la naissance de Kal, ils ont pris leur retraite pour pouvoir profiter de lui un maximum. Et en même temps, ça nous aide beaucoup, je n'ai pas envie que Kal fasse quelques choses de super, et qu'on découvre que Superman est son papa.  
Clark : Superman ???  
Lois (le regardant, et réalisant soudain) : oui tu ne sais pas qui c'est. C'est vrai, je n'y avez pas pensé. Et bien Superman c'est toi.  
Voyant Clark complètement ignorant, elle continua.  
Lois : Quand tu es arrivé ici, ne pouvant supporter de voir des gens en danger sachant que tu pouvais les sauver. Tu as décidé pour protéger ton identité et tes proches de créer un personnage, un super héros, qu'on appelle Superman.  
Clark : tu veux dire que des gens connaissent mon secret ?  
Lois : Tout le monde connaît Superman, et savent donc de quoi tu es capable, mais personne ne sait que Clark Kent est Superman.  
Clark : Et personne n'a voulu m'enfermer dans un laboratoire ?  
Lois (sourit à cette remarque) : Je me demande qui pourrait bien réussir a t'enfermer dans un laboratoire.  
Clark (sourit à son tour) : oui c'est vrai. Alors tout le monde sait d'où je viens, et que j'ai des super pouvoirs ?  
Lois : Pour tout le monde tu es un super héros extraterrestre d'une planète appelé Krypton, mais c'est pas trop se qui les intéresse. Pour tout le monde on te qualifie comme quelqu'un aux super pouvoirs qui les utilisent pour sauver de très nombreuses vies chaque jour. Tu es un symbole de loyauté et de justice pour des millions de gens. Tu es quelqu'un exceptionnel pour le monde entier. (Tendrement) Et pour moi aussi. Mais en plus tu es Clark Kent, journaliste au Daily Planet, un des plus grand quotidien au monde.  
Clark : Au Daily Planet ?  
Lois : Oui on travail ensemble, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est revu après des années. On est partenaire.  
Clark : je n'en reviens pas, je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs au grand jour et être en même temps un journaliste au Daily Planet.  
Lois (souriant) : et se n'est pas tout, tu es aussi un mari et un père.  
Clark (lui sourit) : je n'aurai jamais rêvé à autant de normalités.  
Lois : Normalité, façon de parler, encore aujourd'hui je ne vois rien de normale dans notre vie. D'ailleurs moi j'aimerai bien retrouver mon mari. (Ironique) Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une différence d'age de 15 ans avec lui, surtout si c'est moi la plus vielle.

Lois et Clark se préparèrent. Clark joua un peu avec Kal, pendant que Lois se était dans la salle de bain.  
Il le regarda longuement, ne pouvant croire ces yeux qu'il était son fils. Kal voulait lui montrer ses jouets et pour le sortir de sa rêverie, lui lança une petite balle en mousse.  
Clark lui sourit attendri et commença a lui relancer la balle.  
Kal était un petit garçon d'environ un an et demi, il avait des cheveux bruns avec de grand yeux bleu comme son père. Il courrait dans la pièce après la balle pour la passer à son père, et éclater de rire à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à shooter dedans.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Lois apparu dans l'escalier habillé d'un tailleur. Clark la trouver magnifique.  
Ils sortirent tous les trois de la maison pour aller chez l'autre famille Kent.

**Métropolis** : **Maison des Kent 2020**

Clark regardait partout autour de lui, il n'en revenait pas, ses parents dans la banlieue d'une grande ville comme Métropolis. Ils habitaient une petite maison dans une rue tranquille avec un petit jardin rempli de fleurs et un potager.  
Jonathan vint à leur rencontre quand il vit la voiture de Lois se garer.  
Jonathan : Bonjour les enfants, alors on garde Kal toute la journée aujourd'hui ?  
Lois : Et bien disons que nous avons eu un petit soucis aujourd'hui à la maison.  
Jonathan s'approcha de Clark et ne fit aucune remarque particulière. Clark quand a lui était très surpris de voir son père plus vieux.  
Pour lui il l'avait vu la veille, et là il découvrait un homme beaucoup plus âgé et surtout qui avait pris pas mal de poids.  
Clark : Qu'est se que tu as grossi Papa !  
C'était sorti sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
Jonathan (le regarda surpris) : je te remercie fils de le faire remarquer !! Et oui faut croire que les travaux de la ferme allaient bien avec tous les petits plats que ta mère me mijote. Maintenant sans les travaux des champs ça devient plus dur de garder la ligne.  
Lois : Jonathan, vous ne remarquez rien sur Clark ?  
Jonathan : qu'est se qu'il a ?  
Apparemment il n'avait rien vu, Clark se mis devant lui pour que son père l'observe de plus prêt. Mais non, rien du tout. Lois essaya de le guider en lui demandant si physiquement il ne le trouver pas changer. Et rien, apparemment il ne voyait rien d'anormale.  
Même chose pour Martha, elle ne fit aucune différence en leur ouvrant la porte pour les accueillir.  
Finalement Lois leur expliquât rapidement la scène de ce matin et intriguée Martha les invita dans le salon pour en discuter.

**Métropolis : Salon des Kent 2020**

Kal jouait parterre sur le tapis en tapant ses jouets les un contre les autres en y mettant tout sa petite force. Pendant ce temps La Famille Kent au complet assis dans le salon essayaient de découvrir se qui s'était passé.

Martha : Donc tu a perdu la mémoire ?  
Clark : euh, non je ne pense pas…  
Lois : Et bien se qui est étrange c'est que moi je le voit bien plus jeune et pas vous. Pour moi, le Clark qui est devant moi à 18 ans aussi bien physiquement et dans ses souvenirs.  
Jonathan : Et il n'y a rien eu d'anormale ?  
Lois : Non, on s'est réveillé ce matin comme ça. Clark avait 15 ans de moins. C'est comme si il avait…  
Clark (la coupant) : atterri dans cette chambre.  
Lois : (inquiète) Oui mais se que je me demande c'est ou est Mon Clark de 30 ans, il est peut être dans le passé, dans le futur, ou ailleurs. En tout cas il faut vite trouver une solution.  
Martha : C'est vraiment très étrange, et tu ne te souviens pas d'un truc spécial ?  
Clark : bah en faite j'étais dans la grange, je regardais les étoiles, et me sentant fatigué je suis allé m'allonger dans le canapé, et je me suis endormie. C'est tout se dont je me souvient.  
Martha : tu as dormi dans la grange ?  
Clark : Je pensais juste me reposer un peu, mais je n'ai pas vu arrivé le sommeil.  
Jonathan : je ne me souviens pas que Clark nous ai parlé d'un bon dans le futur dans le passé.  
Martha : Moi non plus ça me dit rien.  
Lois : Je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer pour trouver une solution. Je vais aller au journal et faire des recherches sur ce genre d'événements. Toi Clark, tu restes ici avec tes parents. Je vais dire à Perry que tu es malade. En espérant que la situation se rétablis au plus vite.  
Martha : Nous attendront de tes nouvelles, et ne t'inquiète pas pour Kal, nous le gardons aussi.  
Lois la remercia. Puis elle alla embrasser son fils et sorti rapidement.

Clark : Quand je pense que je suis marié avec elle, je n'en reviens pas, comment est ce possible ?  
Martha et Jonathan lui sourirent.  
Martha : tu sais chéri, les choses ont beaucoup évolué en 15 ans, tu as eu le temps de changer, elle aussi et de surtout vous avez eu le temps de vous connaître sous différents aspects que lorsque tu étais au lycée.  
Clark : qu'est se qui c'est passé pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai fait quoi ?  
Jonathan : je ne sais pas si il faut vraiment que tu le saches. Tu ne devrais pas connaître trop de chose sur ton futur, je crois que tu en connais déjà assez.  
Clark : Lois m'a parlé de Superman, c'est quoi exactement ce personnage que j'ai créé ?  
Martha se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans une petite table. Elle revint vers Clark avec une coupure de journal, et elle lui montra une photo qui représentait un homme en costume bleu avec une cape et un signe kryptonien sur la poitrine.  
Clark : (moqueur) c'est moi ça ? Je me promène dans la rue avec ce costume ??  
Jonathan (sourit) : oh non mon fil, pas dans la rue, dans les airs.  
Clark (surprit) : dans les airs ? Je… je vole ?  
Martha : oh oui tu voles, et tu peux te déplacer à une vitesse extraordinaire.  
Clark : Comment j'ai eu cette idée ? Pour le costume et la double identité ?  
Martha : Et bien tu n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir aider les gens. Tu les aidais en super vitesse mais seulement les petits cas d'accident. Grâce à cette double personnalité tu as pu aider des millions de personnes à travers le monde entier. Des catastrophes naturelles, des incendies, des maladies,… tu as arrêté de nombreux criminels dont Lex Luthor.  
Clark : Lex, qu'est se qui c'est passé ?  
Martha : Et bien petit à petit il a sombré dans le mal, et il a nourri envers toi et tes proches une haine infinie.  
Jonathan : aujourd'hui il est en prison et nous l'espérons pour bien longtemps.  
Clark : les choses ont tellement changé, je n'aurai pas pu imaginer ma vie comme ça. (Silence) Et Lana ?  
Jonathan : Lana ? Et bien elle vit toujours à Smallville je crois. Elle est heureuse, elle est mariée et à deux enfants.  
Clark : Elle est mariée avec quelqu'un que je connais ?  
Martha : Elle s'est mariée avec Pete.  
Clark : Pete ??? Pete Ross ???  
Martha : ça va faire 7 ou 8 ans qu'ils se sont mariés. Tu es parti pendant de nombreuses années très loin de Smallville. Alors tu as un peu perdu le contact avec eux.  
Clark : (triste) Et ça n'a jamais marché entre Lana et moi ?  
Martha : (le réconfortant) : Et bien je crois que pendant un moment vous étiez très lié, mais ça n'a pas duré. Tu as eu peur de lui dévoiler ton secret, et ça a posé de nombreux problèmes.  
Clark : Et maintenant elle est au courant ?  
Jonathan : je ne sais pas  
Clark : Pete est au courant lui ?  
Jonathan : oui, et il n'a jamais rien dis. Mais pour Lana je ne sais pas du tout.  
Clark : Et Chloé ?  
Martha (souriante) : Oh Chloé, tu la vois assez souvent, elle travail pour une chaîne de télévision en tant que journaliste. Elle s'est mariée elle aussi, mais elle a divorcé il y a un an. Elle se plonge dans le boulot, la dernière fois qu'on la vu c'était à Noël dernier, et elle devait partir en Asie. Mais Lois et toi devaient avoir sûrement plus de nouvelles.

Clark : J'ai très envie d'aller voir Lana, voir se qu'elle est devenue.  
Jonathan : Clark, tu ne dois pas, elle a fait sa vie et toi aussi, tu devrais plutôt essayer de trouver une solution pour revenir à ton époque dans ton corps.  
Clark : Je suis peut être venu pour changer les choses ?  
Martha : quelle chose chérie, tu as une vie formidable. Tu es très amoureux de ta femme, et elle aussi. Et regarde ton fils ? N'est-il pas la plus belle des merveilles.  
Clark regarda Kal, mais avait du mal a se dire qu'il était amoureux de Lois et pas de Lana, il l'avait tellement dans la peau en ce moment. Et le baiser qu'il avait échangé hier soir était tellement agréable. En repensant encore à la veille au Talon, il ne pouvait pas croire que tant de chose pouvait être si différente.  
Clark : Et Lex ? Je suis peut être venu ici pour savoir se qu'il était devenu et donc le changer.  
Jonathan : Clark, déjà a ce moment, tu savais que Lex allait finir par mal tourner, et devenir un jour ton ennemi. Tu ne peux pas changer ça ; Ca ne s'est pas fait sur un événement spécial, ça s'est fait sur le temps. Et quand il a découvert que tu étais Superman, ça a aggravé encore plus sa haine envers toi. Il a fait des choses monstrueuses.

Clark n'était pas convaincu, il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ce bond dans le futur.  
Clark : je ne vais pas rester ici les bras croisés, je vais aller aider Lois à trouver une solution.  
Martha : Mais Clark, s'il n'y avait pas que Lois qui te voyait avec 15 ans de moins, tu pourrais mettre ta vie en danger.  
Jonathan : Ils pourraient voir en toi plus Superman que Clark, et faire le rapprochement entre vous deux.  
Clark : Si c'est le cas je peux dire que je fais partie de la famille d'où la ressemblance. Et je vais mettre des lunettes, comme ça on ne me reconnaîtra pas… C'est bien se que je fais d'habitude, non ? De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous me voyez normalement et les autres gens, non. (Déterminé) Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais au Daily Planet. Peut être qu'entre les souvenirs de Lois et les miens, on trouvera quelque chose qui va me permettre de retourner dans mon présent.

Clark sorti précipitamment et parti en direction du centre de Métropolis, il découvrit des rues assez semblables à son époque, à part un nombre d'écran important en guise de panneau publicitaire. « On se croirait à Las Vegas » pensa t'il, tellement il y avait de publicités lumineuses sur les bâtiments.

Un peu plus loin, il découvrit la sphère représentant la planète saturne, qui était aussi le logo du Daily Planet depuis plus de 100 ans.  
Il se mis en dessous et le regarda un petit moment. Et intérieurement il se dis « Quand je pense que je travail au Daily Planet, (souriant) Chloé doit être folle de rage. »

**Métropolis : Daily Planet. 2020**

Clark entra dans les locaux par une porte vitrée, il fut bousculé par une foule de gens qui entraient et sortaient continuellement du bâtiment. Sur la droite, il y avait un petit stand de journaux avec tous les magazines du groupe, mais surtout des centaines d'exemplaires du Daily Planet. De l'autre coté il y avait l'accueil, tenue par deux personnes. Et au fond on apercevait deux ascenseurs et un escalier.  
Clark alla à l'accueil est demanda à la plus jeune des deux standardistes le niveau ou on pouvait trouver Lois Kent.  
Standardiste : Lois Kent ? Votre femme ? Et bien elle est au 5eme normalement.  
Clark : merci

Clark s'éclipsa rapidement vers l'ascenseur devant les yeux de la standardiste étonné leva les yeux au ciel : « ils ont du se disputer » et elle se remis au travail.

**Métropolis : Daily Planet : Salle de rédaction 2020**

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une grande salle composée de multiple bureau séparé par des petites parois murales. Et entourer de nombreuse salle de conférence.  
Il aperçu Lois en train de parler à un jeune homme tout en regardant son écran. Clark se rapprocha prudemment.

Jeune homme : Tu fais encore des recherches sur des faits extraordinaires.  
Lois : t'occupe Jimmy, va plutôt prendre des photos dehors.  
Jimmy (en rigolant) : Et bien l'humeur est bonne ce matin, Kal a fait des siennes cette nuit.  
Lois : on peut dire ça, en faite c'est surtout Clark qui est un peu malade, et ça m'inquiète pour rien.  
Jimmy (inquiet) : Bah il a quelque chose de grave ?  
Lois : non non, t'inquiète, un peu de fièvre c'est tout. Il a du attraper une petite grippe. Je vais essayer de rentrer plus tôt, car ça ne doit pas être facile de s'occuper de Kal quand on est malade.  
Jimmy : surtout qu'il pourrait lui transmettre.  
Lois : euh… oui, tu as raison. Mais Kal est vacciné contre la grippe, tous les bébés sont vaccinés contre ça.  
Lois avait l'habitude de mentir, et en générale elle s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que son mari, mais là elle été vraiment inquiète, et avait du mal à avoir les idées claires. Mais Jimmy ne remarqua rien.

Clark qui entendait la conversation, préféra ne pas se faire remarqué par Jimmy. Il attendis que celui-ci s'éloigne pour rejoindre sa soit disant femme.  
Clark : Lois  
Lois surprise se retourna : Clark, mais qu'est se que tu viens faire ici, tu devais rester avec tes parents.  
Clark : je ne suis pas sur d'accepter souvent d'être à la maison, pendant que toi tu travail.  
Lois : Ecoute Smallville, je te signale qu'on pourrait te reconnaître, et ça risque d'être dur a expliquer se rajeunissement instantané.  
Clark : laisse moi t'aider, et puis pour le moment il n'y a que toi qui me vois réellement comme je suis.…  
Lois (le coupant) : ça on en ai pas sur !  
Clark (chuchotant) : Ecoute Lois, comme tu l'as dis, Clark est malade. Donc si quelqu'un remarque quelque chose, on ne va pas penser qu'il est ici. Si on me pose la question on dis juste que je suis de la famille et que je suis de passage en ville, et je suis simplement venu vous voir. Un petit frère peut très bien beaucoup ressembler à son grand frère. Donc tu vois, c'est une histoire très probable.  
Lois : Je te signale que tu es fils unique, et surtout que tu as été adopté, nos amis du Planet sont au courant.  
Clark : Et bien on dirait que l'on s'est retrouvé. Et en attendant je vais me faire discret.  
Lois : Clark, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, rentre à la maison avant que Jimmy ou Perry te voie.  
Clark : T'inquiète, je suis sur que personne me voit plus jeune à part toi. En plus je ne sais même pas qui ils sont.  
Lois : Je te signale que Perry te connais depuis longtemps, tu l'avais rencontré à Smallville.  
Clark : (réfléchissant) Perry, Perry,….Tu veux dire que c'est Perry White le patron ???  
Lois : Exactement, alors je te conseil de filler.  
Clark : (râlant) Lois s'il te plait, Je me sent tellement inutile la bas. J'ai autant envie que toi de retourner à mon époque.  
Lois décida de l'emmener dans une salle moins exposée aux regards.  
Lois : Ecoute, je te dis se que j'ai trouvé, qui n'est pas encore très concluant et tu t'en vas. D'accord ?  
Ceci été plus un ordre qu'une question, mais Clark ne dis rien Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment son futur pouvait la supporter.  
Lois : Alors voilà, je suis allée fouiller dans des revues scientifiques, dans des revues de faits divers mais il n'y avait évidement rien du tout. Alors je me suis dirigée plutôt vers les mythes et les légendes. Et un nom est revenu plusieurs fois.  
Clark : Vers les mythes et les légendes ???  
Lois : (ironiquement) Tu sais, depuis que je te connais Smallville, je ne m'étonne plus de rien. Il faut exploiter toutes les pistes et même les plus farfelues. Qu'est se que je dis, (souriant) en priorités les plus farfelues.  
Elle lui montra son Pocket PC allumé sur une page Web consacrée aux fées, elfes et autres personnages mythiques. Elle lui montra plus particulièrement le portrait d'une espèce de fée appelé : Stella Candidus Tempus  
(source : /page...)  
Clark se mis à lire à haute voix :_ « Stella Candidus Tempus est une créature alchimiques de la matière imaginaire. Cette fée Blanche est une fusion du ciel, de l'eau et d'un éclat de lune. C'est une alliance subtile des émanations de la forêt, des soupirs de l'eau et des vapeurs humaines. Salué par le chant de la nuit, elle descend sur terre sous la forme d'une étoile brillante, et accrochée au rayons lunaires elle s'étire des limbes de pénitence, d'une roche ou d'un songe. Elle apparaît à minuit dans la lumière de la lune, et provoquent chez leur hôte un profond sommeil d'où il ne ressortira qu'un songe.__  
__Stella Candidus Tempus exauce les souhaits inconscients d'innocent et à de multiples pouvoirs, comme le faire vivre dans une autre vie, ou dans sa vie futur. Elle aide les cœurs purs à trouver leur chemin quand trop d'interrogations viennent les bouleverser.__  
__Son pouvoir est grand mais bon, et rien ne peut l'en dissuader. Il ne restera de son voyage qu'un souvenir vague et merveilleux. »_

Clark (septique) : mouais, et alors comment on fais pour rentrer ?  
Lois : C'est la seule explication qui se rapproche le plus de tes souvenirs. Je suis d'accord, ça parait peu probable, en tout cas, ils ne disent rien sur la façon de rentrer ou sur se qu'est devenu mon Clark. Peut être que demain matin tu te réveilleras chez toi en 2005. Peut être que Clark est tout simplement lui aussi dans le futur, ou alors a pris ta place dans le passé. (Soupirant) J'espère seulement qu'il va vite revenir.  
Clark : Tu as l'air inquiète ?  
Lois : (sur la défensive) Tu me prends pour qui Smallville ? Mon mari est quelque part hors du temps et tu voudrais que je saute de joie ?  
Clark (sincèrement) excuse moi Lois, tu sais j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer qu'on soit ensemble. Et te voir amoureuse, c'est étrange. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Toi qui es toujours en train de te cacher dernière des carapaces d'humour et de sarcasmes à mon égard. Comment j'aurai pu imaginer qu'on finirait ensemble ??  
Lois (retrouvant son calme) : c'est vrai, je crois que si j'avais fait un saut dans le futur depuis ton époque et que j'avais découvert que j'était marié avec toi je n'aurai pas pu le croire.  
Tu sais on a mis un certain temps avant de tomber amoureux Clark et moi. On a d'abord commencé par travailler ensemble. Et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter de travailler avec toi. Apres Superman est arrivé, et c'est de lui dont je suis tout d'abord tombée amoureuse. En faite Superman c'était toi sans ton masque. Et petit à petit j'ai découvert en toi ta profonde bonté, ton honnêteté, et ta gentillesse, et surtout tu étais devenu mon meilleur ami, la personne sur qui je pouvais faire entièrement confiance et ça, ça n'était pas une chose dont j'ai été souvent habitué.  
En faite après le lycée on ne s'est pas beaucoup revu. Par la suite je suis partie faire mes études de mon coté et toi aussi de ton coté. Tu es parti accomplir le début de ton destin, en allant à la découverte du monde et de ton monde. On ne s'est revu que qu'en tu es arrivé pour un travail au Daily Planet. Perry a voulu te mettre très rapidement en équipe avec moi, hors j'avais pris l'habitude de travailler seule, je n'avais confiance en personne, toi tu es été redevenu un inconnu pour moi. Dans ce boulot je m'étais déjà fait avoir une fois, ça n'allait certainement pas recommencer. Mais toi tu as réussi à m'ouvrir le cœur. Et tu es le seul à y être arrivé. Et je t'aime tellement aujourd'hui. Notre vie c'est ensemble qu'on la finira.  
Clark ne savait plus quoi dire, tellement il était ému par se que Lois venait de lui dire. Il comprenait maintenant en la regardant au fond des yeux se que son double avait trouvé en elle. Une femme forte, mais qui sans sa carapace avait un cœur merveilleux.  
Lois remarqua son changement de regard et le taquina  
Lois : Ne t'inquiète pas Smallville, si je t'ai dis tout ça c'est en espérant que tu oublierai tout. Maintenant allons à la recherche de mon mari.  
Et chacun devant un écran ils se mirent à chercher des pistes sur le Net.


	4. Chap 2 : Clark et Superman

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs :)

Et voici mon chapitre 2. Nous découvrons se que le Clark de 2020 est devenus, et Clark de 2005 découvre lui, le but de sa vie.

Un chapitre spécial Superman :)

J'espere qu'il vous plaira.

Et je tenais à remercier Syl80 pour sa review, en espérant que cette suite te plaise également. J'essairai de poster assez régulièrement.

Merci d'avance pour vos encouragements à tous

et bonne lecture ;)

çaane

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Clark et Superman**

**Smallville, Kansas, Grange des Kent. 2005**

Clark se demandait comment il avait atterri ici, Dans cet endroit qui lui rappelé sa jeunesse. Il faisait les cent pas en se demandant quoi faire. Il avait été étonné par le reflet de son miroir qui lui avait renvoyé une image dont il ne s'attendait pas : Lui à 18 ans.

Tout à coup il entendit son père

Jonathan : Clark tu es là ? Tu as dormi dans la grange ?

Clark : Papa !! C'est toi ?

Clark était étonné par son visage si jeune.

Jonathan : Qu'est se qu'il t'arrive ?

Clark voulait tout d'abord comprendre se qu'il se passait avant d'alerter ses parents.

Clark : Non, rien ne t'inquiète pas, je sors.

Il sorti précipitamment et sans se faire remarquer, puis s'envola pour Métropolis.

Il volait au dessus de la ville, il connaissait cette ville par cœur à force de l'avoir scruté depuis des années dans tous ses détails. Mais là il y découvrait surtout plein de différances : un immeuble qu'il n'avait jamais vu, la plupart des publicités étaient de simple affiches, les voitures aussi paraissait plus vielles, et surtout il y avait plein de détails manquant. Il avait remonté le temps. Il se dirigea machinalement vers sa maison d'hyperion avenue, dans l'espoir quasi inexistant de voir Lois, mais rien du tout.

Il fini par récupérer un exemplaire du Daily Planet daté du 12 avril 2005. Il été donc revenu dans le passé. Mais comment ? Était ce juste un rêve ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était de s'être endormie avec Lois hier soir.

Il retourna vers Smallville, dans sa grange. Une grande partie de la matinée était passé.

Martha : Clark, ou étais tu ?

Clark se retourna surpris.

Clark : Maman, j'étais juste parti faire un tour, il m'arrive quelque chose d'étrange, et il faut que je le résolve.

Martha (inquiète) : il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

Clark : non non, tout va bien Maman, je vais me débrouiller.

Martha décida de le laisser seul, et lui indiquât en partant qu'il trouverait à manger dans le réfrigérateur.

Clark ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il était un peu perdu. Il décida d'aller au lycée de Smallville, au seul endroit ou quelqu'un pourrait peut être l'aider, en espérant qu'elle soit déjà au courant pour ses pouvoirs, Chloé.

**Smallville Lycée la Torche 2005**

Quand Clark entrât dans la salle, il était heureux de trouver Chloé devant son ordinateur. Il entra dans la pièce, et fit le tour de la salle en s'attardant devant le fameux mur des bizarreries.

Il n'avait plus vu ce mur depuis des années, et revoir Chloé plus jeune étaient vraiment très étrange, mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons il fit comme ci de rien n'était.

Chloé (sans levé les yeux de son écran) : Que me vaut ta visite ?

Clark : Salut Chloé, en faite j'ai un truc tout d'abord à te demander.

Chloé intriguée, leva la tête.

Chloé : quoi ?

Clark : Je voulais savoir si tu savais des choses que je devrais savoir ?

Chloé était très étonné.

Chloé (intriguée) : qu'est se que tu veux dire ?

Clark (mal à l'aise) : Et bien je ne sais pas trop, mais je me demandais si tu ne savais pas des choses à mon propos que tu aimerais me dire.

Chloé (soupçonneuse): Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui aurais des choses à me dire, non ?

Clark (perdant patiente): Bon sang Chloé, tu es au courant pour les dons ou non ?

Chloé (surprise) : Mais comment tu le sais, je ne l'ai dis à personne.

Clark (soulagé) : Et bien je le sais, disons que c'est assez compliqué, mais je suis heureux de savoir que tu le sais déjà.

Chloé était à la fois rassuré qu'il n'y ait plus de secret entre eux, et en même temps très étonné et mal à l'aise.

Chloé : Je te jure Clark, je ne dirais rien à personne.

Voix féminine : Qu'est se que tu ne diras à personne ?

Chloé (surprise) : Lois ??

Clark se retourna est resta sans voix devant elle.

Lois : Et bien alors qu'est se que vous complotiez ?

En disant ses mots, Lois fut stupéfaite à la vue de Clark, elle le fixa plus intensément.

Clark se sentait très mal à l'aise, la vue de sa femme plus jeune et surtout le souvenir de leur relation de l'époque ne lui disait rien de bons.

Lois réalisa alors, qu'il avait l'air plus vieux

Lois : Mais Clark, qu'est se qui t'es arrivé ?

Clark et Chloé se regardèrent.

Clark : Quoi, qu'est se qu'il y a ?

Lois : Mais tu as vieilli ?

Clark resta bouche bée

Chloé : (souriante) Lois qu'est se qui te prend ?

Lois : Mais enfin, tu ne vois rien, on dirait que c'est plus le même.

Clark toujours sans voix : Et bien, c'est que…

Lois : Alors qu'est se qui t'es arrivée ?

Chloé : Moi je ne vois rien du tout, il n'a pas changé, tu débloques là ?

Clark : Non non, elle dit vrai. En faite, je suis plus vieux.

Chloé : Quoi ?

Lois : Ha, tu vois, j'avais raison, Alors ?

Clark : Ecoute je ne sais pas trop se qui s'est passé, tout se que je sais c'est que hier soir j'étais chez moi en 2020, et ce matin je me suis retrouvé dans ma grange à Smallville. Bref je ne sais pas du tout comment.

Chloé : Tu veux dire que tu viens du futur, de l'an 2020 ? Mais moi je ne vois rien.

Chloé avait du mal a le croire, mais en même temps avec Clark tout est possible, mais surtout comment Lois l'avait su, pourquoi le voyait elle plus vieux.

Lois : C'est bizarre comme situation, tu ne sais pas comment tu as fait ?

Clark ne prêta pas attention à la remarque de Lois.

Clark : Chloé, tu ne me vois pas plus vieux ?

Chloé : Non, tu es comme d'habitude.

Clark : Mes parents aussi n'ont rien vu.

Chloé : Alors pourquoi Lois te voit-elle ?

Lois se sentait assez contente d'être la seule à l'avoir découverte.

Lois (souriante) : Et bien j'ai peut être un don.

Clark répondit par un sourire. Il ne voulait rien dire sur leur relation future, il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il n'y avait qu'elle qui le voyait, mais peut être le lien qui existera entre eux dans le futur, existait-il déjà à cette époque. Et c'était peut être la réponse.

Chloé : Mais alors ou est Notre Clark ?

Clark : Je ne sais pas, il est peut être dans le futur.

Lois : Le veinard, il va savoir se qui lui arrive.

Clark : Oh et il risque d'être surpris.

Chloé (intrigué) : mais alors tu connais notre futur ? Alors qu'est se que tu pourrais nous en dire ?

Clark (mystérieux) : rien, je ne dirais rien.

Chloé : Même pas un petit truc.

Clark : Non, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses sur le futur. On pourrait changer quelque chose.

Lois : C'est peut être pour ça que tu es là…

Chloé (la coupant) : Juste ça, on se voit toujours dans le futur ?

Lois : Moi j'espère qu'on ne se verra plus.

Clark (sourit à cette remarque) : oui, et bien ton vœux sera peut être exaucé.

Chloé : Lois, moi j'ai pas envie qu'on cesse de se voir.

Clark : Chloé, on se verra toujours, mais tu auras une vie bien remplie. Donc on ne va se voir très souvent.

Chloé : Je vais travailler au Daily Planet ?

Clark : Je ne dis plus rien maintenant. Si je suis venue te voir Chloé, c'est pour que tu m'aides à trouver une solution pour revenir à mon époque.

Chloé : Ok je veux bien t'aider, mais je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer.

Clark et Chloé se mirent devant l'ordinateur, Lois intriguée resta avec eux. Bien que cette situation ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Clark. Il avait peur qu'elle découvre quelque chose à son sujet, à leur sujet.

**Métropolis : Daily Planet : Salle de rédaction 2020**

Lois et notre jeune Clark étaient toujours en pleines recherches.

Lois : Alors tu trouves d'autres informations ? Moi toujours rien.

Clark : toujours rien aussi de mon coté

Clark leva les yeux de son ordinateur, l'aire de plus en plus inquiet.

Clark : Tu crois que je vais me réveiller demain de retour chez moi ?

Lois : J'en sais rien, mais si se n'est pas le cas, je veux pouvoir vite trouver une solution.

Clark restait inquiet, quand tout d'un coup, un bruit attira son attention. _« Vite préparez les lances à incendie, et faite descendre tout le monde !!! Les lances n'arriveront jamais jusque la haut sans Superman»_

Lois qui connaissait ce regard absent de Clark intervient :

Lois : Quoi, tu as entendu quelque chose ?

Clark : euh, c'est un peu bizarre, j'ai entendu des voix, des pompiers je crois, il y a un incendie, et des gens sont coincés dans le bâtiment, qu'est se que je fais ?

Lois : Et bien tu fonces à la maison, tu prends le costume et tu voles a leur rescousse !!

Clark : Lois, je ne sais pas voler. Je n'ai pas encore tous les pouvoirs de Superman.

A ce moment Jimmy passa la tête dans la pièce.

Jimmy (précipitamment) : Lois, Clark, il y a un incendie dans le bâtiment de l'angle de la 5ème avenue et de la 42ème rue. Perry veut que vous y alliez.

Lois : Ok on y va. Clark va à la maison en super vitesse et met le costume de Superman, et viens en courant à l'incendie. Même si tu ne peux pas voler, tu pourras aider les pompiers à sauver quelques vies.

**Métropolis : 348 Hyperion avenue 2020**

Clark ne se fit pas prier et parti en super vitesse d'un endroit tranquille vers la maison d'hyperion avenue. Il trouva le costume ou Lois le lui avait indiqué. Il le mit le plus vite possible. Il trouva la texture très peu confortable, « ça sert ce costume ». Il plaça ses cheveux en arrière comme il l'avait vu sur les photos de Superman et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans un miroir pour voir à quoi il ressemblait, « j'ai l'air un peu ridicule la dedans, mais ça ressemble assez à moi dans 15 ans ». Et il reparti en super vitesse vers l'incendie.

**Métropolis : angle de la 5eme avenue et de la 42eme rue 2020**

Les pompiers arrivèrent tout de suite à sa rencontre, et le remercièrent d'être venu. Ils lui expliquèrent la situation.

Pompier : Il reste des gens dans les plus hauts étages, Ils n'ont pas pu descendre à cause de l'incendie qui s'est déclenché aux étages en dessous. L'immeuble est très haut, et nous n'arrivons pas à les atteindre. De plus les murs ne tiennent pas, l'incendie les a rendu trop fragile pour risquer de les faire descendre par l'échelle.

Clark compris rapidement se qu'ils attendaient de lui. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller par la voie des airs. Il décida donc d'entrer dans l'immeuble en feu par la porte. Il pris une bonne dose d'air dans les poumons et entra dans l'immeuble.

A l'intérieur tout été rempli de fumé, et Clark n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et grimpa dans les étages à toute vitesse. Mais au dixième étage, l'escalier avait fondu à cause de la chaleur. Il fit un bon, et réussi à atteindre l'étage suivant. Un peu plus loin il découvrir cinq personnes complètement paniquées. La vue de Superman les soulagea à peine. Superman essaya de les rassurer. Mais à vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment comment repartir avec eux…

Il les amena dans une pièce moins exposée à la fumé et au feu, et leur dit de s'asseoir et rester calme. Il pris tout d'abord une fillette dans les bras et l'enroula dans sa cape pour lui éviter que le feu ne l'atteigne en descendant, et il repris le chemin inverse. Le feu continué de se propager. Arrivé au trou il sauta de l'autre coté de l'escalier et arrivé dehors il remis la petite fille aux pompiers.

Pompier : il reste combien de personnes la haut ?

Superman : J'en ai vu cinq, mais l'accès et très difficile, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tous les faire descendre.

Pompier : Mais vous ne voler pas ?

Superman (hésitant) : et bien, disons que j'ai des petits soucis de santé aujourd'hui. J'y retourne tant que je peux passer.

Superman retourna prés des autres victimes soulagé qu'une au moins soit déjà dehors. Il radiographia le reste de l'immeuble et ne vis qu'une autre personne un peu haut, qui était caché dans une salle d'eau. Elle lui semblait hors d'atteinte, vu que les escaliers n'étaient plus praticables.

Il sorti une par une les personnes de l'étage 10, et à la dernière il aperçu Lois qui se dirigea vers lui.

Clark (presque soulager) : Lois je suis content de te voir, il y a une personne coincée plus haut dans les étages mais je ne peux pas l'atteindre en sautant. Sans pouvoir Voler je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'atteindre.

Sans que Lois ne dise quoi que se soit, il eu soudain une idée.

Superman se dirigea vers le camion des pompiers et pris la grande échelle soudé sur le camion, il la rétrécie au maximum pour la faire entrée dans le bâtiment. Arrivé dans la cage d'escalier il la déroulât le plus haut possible. Elle n'atteignait pas l'étage supérieur, mais avec un saut il pourrait l'atteindre.

Il était enfin au dernier étage, la fumée et le feu ne cessait de se rependre dans tout l'immeuble.

Il se dirigea dans les toilettes et découvrir le corps de l'homme inconscient. Mais il respirait encore. Il l'enroula dans sa cape et se dirigea dans la cage d'escalier. Le feu bouchait complément le passage et la vue. Il décida de trouver une sortie autre part. Il se dirigea aux fenêtres de l'immeuble, toujours avec l'homme dans les bras. Il regarda en bas, et vit Lois et les pompiers angoissaient fixant la porte. Ils étaient vraiment très bas. Il pris une respiration pour se donner de l'assurance et sauta par la fenêtre. En quelques secondes il était sur le sol, les genoux presque totalement pliés.

Lois, surprise regarda dans sa direction. Elle accouru a sa rencontre. Mais Superman se dirigea le plus vite possible vers les ambulances.

Il déposa l'homme sur une civière et laissa les ambulanciers lui administrer les premiers soins.

Superman se dirigea vers les pompiers et leur confirma que le bâtiment était vide.

Les Pompiers le remercièrent et lui demandèrent s'il pouvait atteindre les étages avec les lances pour les aider à éteindre le feu.

Il prit une lance et s'élança encore une fois dans l'immeuble.

Lois, dehors, regarda à nouveau Clark. Elle était très admirative « même à 18 ans, Superman à toujours ce même besoin de faire tout pour sauver les gens »

Finalement elle se dirigea vers les pompiers pour les besoins de son article.

Lois : Bonjour, Lois Lane, Daily Planet, est se que je peux vous parler ?

Pompier : Superman est en train de mettre la touche finale à l'incendie. Je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait sans lui. Il est vraiment extra ce type. Malgré la perte de son pouvoir de voler, il a sauvé tous les gens les plus difficiles à atteindre.

Lois : Superman ne peut plus voler ? C'est lui qui vous la dit ?

Pompier : oui, j'ai trouvé ça étrange qu'il passe par la porte, et quand je lui ai fait la remarque, il m'a dit qu'il avait des soucis de santé.

Lois : Et il vous a dis autre chose ?

Pompier : non, il ne s'est pas beaucoup arrêter depuis qu'il est arrivé.

Lois : Que pouvez vous m'apprendre sur cet incendie ?

Pompier : Pour le moment pas grand-chose, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé l'origine. Superman devrait nous permettre d'en savoir d'avantage.

Lois continua de l'interviewer, puis se dirigea vers les ambulances. La dernière personne que Clark avait sauvée était très mal au point. Et les ambulanciers préféraient continuer les soins sur place de peur que le transport lui soit fatal.

Lois eu quelques réactions des personnes que Superman avait sauvé. La Mère de la fillette n'arrêtait de lui répéter de dire merci à Superman.

Lois continua de regrouper les informations, quand quelque chose l'intrigua. Elle s'approcha de l'immeuble et vit le logo « LEX CORP » inscrit sur le bâtiment. « C'est étrange, toutes les entreprises de Lex ont pourtant disparues depuis son emprisonnement ». Elle ne s'attarda néanmoins pas plus sur ce détail, voyant Superman ressortir de l'immeuble. Elle décida qu'elle avait assez d'informations pour son article, et parti à la rencontre de Clark.

Il avait l'air exténué, et surtout complètement dépiter.

Lois (inquiète) : Clark, comment tu vas ?

Clark : J'ai bien cru ne jamais y arriver

Lois : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'es très bien débrouillé.

Clark (inquiet): Comment va l'homme que j'ai sauvé en dernier ?

Lois (hésitant) : il est toujours inconscient, apparemment les ambulanciers l'ont emmené à l'hôpital.

Clark (en colère) : C'est de ma faute, si le véritable Superman était là, il aurait pu les sauver tous. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide.

Lois (le rassurant) : Clark, tu as été très bien, sans toi, ils seraient tous mort. Les pompiers ne pouvaient pas du tous les atteindre. Et ils te sont tous reconnaissant.

Clark (toujours en colère) : J'aimerai connaître l'avis de celui qui est encore inconscient sur la civière en train de se battre pour survivre.

Lois : Clark ne soit pas en colère contre toi, se que tu as fait est formidable. La fillette, et les quatre autres personnes n'ont absolument rien. Et des que cela sera un peu plus calme, nous demanderons à l'hôpital des nouvelles de l'homme. En attendant, va chez tes parents, tu as eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui. Je te rejoins en voiture tout de suite.

Lois lui sourit tendrement se qui provoqua chez Clark une sensation étrange et agréable. Il lui souri à son tour. Puis toujours un peu grognon décida de suivre son conseil. Cet incendie l'avait bien remué. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme.

Lois (ajoutant) : Au faite Superman, Bravo pour votre premier sauvetage réussi ! Et elle parti en souriant.

Clark réalisa se qu'il venait de faire, et un grand sentiment de bonheur l'envahi. « Alors c'était cela le but de ma vie, sauver des gens, utiliser mes dons extraordinaires pour venir en aide à l'humanité ». Ça lui convenait entièrement.

**Métropolis : Maison de Kent 2020**

Clark arriva en super vitesse. Il fut accueilli par ses parents qui lui exprimèrent leur grande joie pour se qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Jonathan : Ta mère et moi sommes si fier de toi fiston. Tu as réussi à sauver tout le monde.

Clark (légèrement ronchon) : Non il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire.

Martha : Clark enfin, dit toi que sans toi il ne serai même pas sorti de l'immeuble.

Clark : Peut être, mais si c'était le véritable Superman, il serait sorti indemne.

Jonathan et Martha se regardèrent ne sachant que dire pour lui remonter le moral.

Martha : Ecoute Clark, Lois et moi te l'avons déjà dit des centaines de fois, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Mais c'est se que tu peux faire qui est important. Et en plus cet homme dont tu parles a une chance de s'en sortir. Sans toi il n'en avait plus aucune.

Clark avait du mal à se satisfaire de cette réponse. Il décida d'aller se rafraîchir un peu sous la douche. Il sentait encore sur lui la fumé de l'incendie.

Pendant ce temps, Lois arriva chez les Kent.

Quand Clark descendit, elle était en train de jouer avec son fils. Clark trouva la scène particulièrement jolie. Il aimait cette vie. Et était vraiment très heureux de savoir que c'était celle qui l'attendait.

Quand Lois l'aperçu. Elle lui apprit rapidement que l'homme était sorti d'affaire. Il a respiré beaucoup de fumé, mais il n'est plus en danger. Il se remettra vite sur pieds.

Cette nouvelle enchantait Clark et lui redonna le sourire. Il s'approcha de Lois et joua à son tour avec le bébé.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous à plu. Si c'est le cas, ou meme si vous avez des remarques pour que j'améliore ma fic, n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part grace au bouton vert ;)

Normalement, que vous soyez inscrit sur le site ou pas, vous pouvez me laisser vos commentaires.

à trés vite pour la suite des aventures de Clark, Lois, Superman, et de leurs fidèles amis


	5. Chap 3 : Répercussions

Bonjour à tous, et voilà le chapitre 3.

Lois, les "Clarks" et Chloé essayent de découvrir la raison de se trasnfert dans le temps. Mais quand l'un décident de modifier des choses... les répercussions ne sont pas forcément les meilleures.

voici la suite de cette fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours ;)

à bientot

Sinon, j'en profite aussi pour me faire une petite pub. J'ai commencé une autre fic, que cette fois je viens réellement de commencer, (je rappelle que celle que vous lisez date de 2005...) qui s'appelle "Dans La Tête de Nos Héros" dont le style et la finalité n'ont absolument rien à voir avec "Une autre vie", car il s'agit de plusieurs "one shot" ecrit à la premiere personne et faisant une référence direct a des scenes de la saison 9, mais il pourrait y avoir aussi de la saison 8.

Le principe est de voir une scene ou une conséquence d'une scene du point de vue d'un des personnages de la serie. Le premier one shot est la premiere scene du baiser entre Clark et Lois dans l'épisode 6 de la saison 9. pour la découvrir c'est dans mon profil ;)

Bonne lecture à tous

çaane

Ps : une petit reviews à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir, et je donne un "trailer" du chapitre suivant (extrait) pour ceux à qui je peux répondre ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Répercussions**

**Smallville Lycée la Torche 2005**

Chloé : A part cette légende sur la fée « Stella Candidus Tempus » il n'y a absolument rien sur ton cas Clark.

Clark : Comme Lois l'a dis, je suis peut être venu ici pour réaliser quelque chose qui aurait pu être différant dans l'avenir.

Lois : Peut être simplement as tu changé de place avec notre Clark, pour que lui découvre son avenir.

Clark (ironique) : Il risque d'être surpris. Surtout s'il arrive à l'endroit dont je suis parti.

Lois (intriguée) : Que veux-tu dire. Tu étais dans une situation délicate ?

Clark (pensant à sa femme) : Et bien je ne dirais pas délicate, je dirais difficile à croire.

Lois : mmmmh, tu m'intéresses là Smallville.

Clark (la taquinant) : Lois, je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

Lois : Clark, le mystérieux, toujours en train d'avoir des secrets inavouables.

Clark : Qui sait, peut être que ça te concerne directement.

Lois : ça j'en doute, je suis sur que dans le futur nous n'aurons plus aucun contact. Moi je parcourrai le monde à la rechercher d'aventure, et toi…pfff tu seras marié, avec une jolie petite famille, et une gentille petite femme comme… comme Lana.

Clark (souri grandement à cette remarque) : oui tu as raison, il y a une partie de vrai dans ce que tu dis.

Chloé : Allé arrêtez tous les deux, il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Alors Clark, Qu'est se qui à mal tourné dans le futur par rapport à aujourd'hui ?

Clark : Et bien, je ne sait pas trop, Lex peut être.

Chloé : Lex a déjà commencé à mal tourner. Ca va être pire après ?

Clark : Dans le futur il va devenir mon pire ennemi, et va faire beaucoup de mal à moi et mes proches. Il va finir en prison mais je me suis toujours demandé si j'avais pu l'aider avant, s'il n'aurait pas mieux tourné.

Lois : (ironique) : Ton pire ennemi pfff, tu vas en avoir tant que ça dans le futur des ennemis ?

Clark et Chloé ne préfèrent pas relever se que Lois venait de dire.

Chloé : Ca vaut peut être le coup d'essayer.

Lois : Mais ça pourrait être pire, et avoir des conséquences bien plus grave.

Clark : Oui, c'est un risque qu'il ne faut pas négliger.

Clark avait besoin de parler à Chloé, la présence de Lois l'inquiétait, elle ne devait pas savoir la moindre chose sur lui avant bien longtemps. Déjà qu'elle le voit plus vieux le rendait nerveux. Il voulait s'en débarrasser. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment faire.

Par chance son portable sonna.

Lois : Allo

Voix d'homme : Salut, c'est moi

Lois (surprise): John.

Entendant ce nom, Clark ne pu s'empêcher de s'intéresser à la conversation. Il compris assez rapidement qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami du moment, et ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Mais chassa rapidement ce sentiment « c'est pas encore ta femme, met toi bien ça dans le crâne » Apres une bref conversation avec ce dénommé John, Lois leur annonça qu'elle devait partir.

Lois : Smallville, Je veux connaître la suite de cette histoire. On se voit tout à l'heure chez toi pour plus d'explications.

Clark acquiesça, et depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit soulager de voir sa future femme sortir de sa vue.

Chloé : Et bien, Lois a enfin trouvé un petit copain on dirait.

Clark (légèrement grincheux) : ouais, on dirait

Chloé ne prêta pas attention au ton grognon de Clark et profita du départ de Lois pour revenir à leur conversation interrompu par sa soudaine arrivé de tout à l'heure.

Chloé : Alors Clark, maintenant qu'on est seul, je veux en savoir plus sur tes fameux dons.

Clark : Et bien c'est assez compliqué, et sache aussi que moi je sais que tu sais car je viens du futur, donc si demain c'est de nouveau votre Clark, il ne saura rien.

Chloé : oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Clark : Tu sais il t'en diras plus le moment venu. Un jour, je te promets, tu sauras tout sur lui. Et tu seras d'ailleurs une des seules à savoir.

Chloé : Pete est au courant ?

Clark : oui, c'est pour ça qu'il avait déménageait de Smallville. C'est un secret dangereux. J'ai beaucoup de pouvoirs, et des gens mal intentionnés pensent qu'ils peuvent s'en servir pour leurs propres intérêts.

Chloé : Et toi ? Tu vas devenir quelqu'un d'important dans le futur ?

Clark : Disons qu'un jour, je vais réaliser que mes pouvoirs doivent servir pour aider un maximum les gens.

Chloé : Alors tu vas devenir une espèce de super héros mystérieux.

Clark : oh non, pas si mystérieux que ça. En faite tout le monde me connaît, mais personne ne sait qui je suis réellement.

Chloé : Et Lex ?

Clark (sombre) : Lex ne découvrira mon secret que bien plus tard, et il me le fera payer.

Chloé : Alors il va devenir quelqu'un de peu fréquentable, que comptes-tu faire pour changer ça.

Clark n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il se demandait si lui avouer la vérité aujourd'hui ne lui permettrait pas d'éviter sa rancœur qui avait valu cette haine immense envers lui.

En 2005, ils étaient toujours amis, même si leurs relations étaient déjà quelque peu difficiles, il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. En même temps les conséquences pourraient être encore pires. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

**Smallville Tallon 2005**

Chloé qui était restée à la torche toute l'après midi avait décidé d'emmener Clark au Tallon pour prendre un café et essayer de trouver un plan pour Lex. Ils étaient devant la porte quand Clark pensa soudain à Lana.

Clark : Euh, Chloé… je ne sors pas avec Lana en ce moment ?

Chloé : non, je ne crois pas, aux dernières nouvelles vous n'étiez pas très proche.

Clark semblai rassurer, se qui amusa Chloé.

Chloé : Tu n'es pas marié avec elle dans le futur?

Clark : Non, je suis avec…

Il s'arrêta réalisant qu'il en avait déjà trop dit.

Clark : Chloé, ne me tend pas des pièges comme ça.

Chloé (souriant) : C'était tellement tentant.

Ils pénétrèrent tranquillement dans le café et allèrent s'assoir dans un coin.

Ils commencèrent à échanger quelques idées farfelues sur Lex, quand Lana arriva derrière eux le sourire aux lèvres.

Lana (heureuse) : Salut vous deux, alors qu'est se que je vous sers ?

Chloé (ayant remarqué son visage rayonnant) : Et bien deux cafés, et des explications sur ce sourire radieux, ça m'intéresse, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça.

Lana souri de plus belle et regarda Clark qui gênait détourna son regard. Etonné elle alla tout de même vite chercher 3 cafés et se joignit à leur table.

Lana : Et bien disons qu'hier soir j'ai passé une très agréable soirée.

Clark et Chloé piquaient par la curiosité en demandèrent un peu plus.

Lana avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de Clark, mais prise au jeu elle répondit le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle avait échangé hier soir un merveilleux baiser avec Clark ici présent.

Clark était presque en train de s'étouffer avec sa tasse de café, et Chloé semblait plus amuser que jalouse pour une fois. Lana quand à elle était un peu perplexe par cette réaction étrange.

Lana : Tu ne lui avais rien dit ?

Clark (ne sachant quoi dire) : euh…

Chloé (amusé) : Non, il voulait peut être m'en parler plus tard, ou te laisser me l'annoncer.

Lana s'approcha de Clark et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Lana : Bon, j'ai encore du boulot, ta mère m'a demandé de l'aider aujourd'hui, alors à tout à l'heure.

Chloé était toujours autant amusé par la situation, Clark lui ne se sentait pas spécialement à l'aise.

Clark : Allé arrête un peu Chloé, et mettons nous au boulot.

Chloé (souriante) : Ok, mais j'aurai bien aimé en savoir davantage sur ce baiser.

Chloé et Clark essayaient de découvrir ce qui pourrait bien aider Lex. Mais la meilleure solution paraissait être qu'il lui dise aujourd'hui la vérité sur ces pouvoirs. En même temps cela l'inquiéter énormément. Les répercutions sur le futur pouvaient être énorme. Mais en même temps elles pouvaient être tellement bénéfique pour sa famille. Il n'aurait plus aucune raison de lui en vouloir et donc de leur faire du mal. Surtout à Lois et à Kal.

**Métropolis : Daily Planet : Salle de rédaction 2020**

Lois et Clark étaient retournés au Daily Planet. Lois faisait goûter à Clark les joies du journalisme dans un grand journal. Ils recherchaient des informations sur l'immeuble en feu, la chose qu'elle découvrit la stupéfiât. Cet immeuble appartenait à la Lex Corp, hors celle-ci avait normalement été totalement démantelée lors de l'arrestation de son dirigeant. Elle fit des recherches plus approfondies, et quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Lex Luthor n'était plus en prison, non Lex Luthor n'avait jamais été en prison. Et il avait a son actif tout et même plus qu'avant. Il se faisait passer pour l'un des plus grand philanthrope de la planète et vivait à Métropolis… Tous les articles sur lui le faisaient passer pour le bienfaiteur de Métropolis. Ça cote de popularité n'était pas loin derrière Superman. Quelque chose avait changé et elle se demandait si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec le bond dans le temps de Clark. En discutant avec Jimmy elle comprit que non seulement le monde avait bien changé, mais surtout qu'elle était la seule à s'en être rendu compte.

Elle décida alors d'aller le voir avec Clark.

**Métropolis : Siège Social de la LexCorp 2020**

Lois et Clark arrivèrent dans le bureau de Lex, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage à la vue de Lois et Clark.

Lex (amicale) : Clark, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Lois, quel plaisir de vous revoir. (Il installa un silence, le temps de la dévisager des pieds à la tête) Et en pleine forme apparemment.

Clark répondit seulement par un signe de tête, le visage sombre, il ne savait pas du tout la relation qu'il avait avec lui, mais douté qu'elle soit bonne. Et tout ce que Lois lui avait raconté sur lui ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré.

Lois aussi était plutôt antipathique vis-à-vis de Lex, il avait fait trop de mal, elle ne supportait pas qu'il soit en liberté.

Lex (toujours aussi amicale et détendu): Alors comment se porte votre famille ?

Lois n'appréciât pas du tout la question, Lex avait menacé plusieurs fois ses parents et les parents de Clark. Et pire encore, il s'en était pris à Kal aussi. C'est d'ailleurs cet incident qui l'avait normalement conduit en prison. Elle lui adressa un regard glacial.

Lois (froidement) : Très bien, merci. Nous sommes venu pour vous parler de l'immeuble qui à brûler.

Lex : Oui, quelle tragédie, heureusement grâce à Superman, il n'y a eu que des dégâts matériels. Je le remercie encore.

A l'annonce de ce nom, Lex n'avait pas détourné le regard de Clark, il l'avait au contraire soutenu.

Lex (à Clark) Alors comment va notre magnifique héros ?

Lois : Je suppose qu'il va très bien.

Lex (souriant) : Vous supposez seulement, (faussement inquiet) Clark as tu des problèmes de santé ?

Clark (légèrement agressif) : De quoi parles tu Lex ?

Lex le regarda plus intensément.

Lex (agacé) : Voyons Clark, qu'est se qui te prend ? Tu joues à quelques choses en particulier ? (Sombre) Pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir. L'immeuble en flamme était un accident, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.

Lois (froide) : Nous ne sommes pas venu vous accuser de quoi que se soit.

Lex (ironique) : Tiens ça change de d'habitude Lois. (Froid) Vous avez pourtant un regard bien haineux à mon égard. Je sais que vous pensez encore aujourd'hui que je suis l'instigateur des malheurs de cette ville, mais comme d'habitude vous m'accusez sans réelles preuves, (à Clark) en tout cas, sans preuves que vous pouvez utiliser sans mettre en danger ta double identité, n'est se pas Clark ?

Lex avait clairement insinué qu'il pratiqué des activités illicites sous cape. Ce qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde Lois. Mais Clark le regardait d'un air plus déçu qu'en colère.

Lex : Et pour l'incident que vous me reprocher tant, je vous ai déjà dis que ça n'était pas moi.

Lex sembla remarquer le changement d'attitude de Clark vis-à-vis de lui.

Lex (perplexe) : Par contre Clark je te trouve différant. Tu as perdu ton regard froid vis-à-vis de moi. Me crois-tu enfin quand je te dis que je ne ferrai rien contre toi ? N'aie je pas fait assez d'effort ces derniers mois pour te le prouver ?

Clark (désabusé) : Apparemment non, tu es devenu comme ton père.

Les (amusé) : comme mon père ? (Ironique) Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou une insulte ?

Clark : Les quelques bonnes actions que la ville t'attribut n'est qu'une façade. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu deviendrais aussi noir. Je vois dans tes yeux que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu de rôle qui t'amuse.

Lex (amusé) : J'ai toujours admiré ta franchise et ton honnêteté Clark. Ainsi que ton sens de la justice, mais crois moi, tu n'arriveras pas à me mettre derrière les barreaux. (Lui souriant) Je connais tes points faible, (il lança à ce moment un regard insistant envers Lois) et je fais attention.

Lois (énervé): Allez, viens Clark, on s'en va.

Clark défia Lex du regard, mais ne dit plus un mot. Lex les regarda sorti avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Lex : Au faite Clark, ton pouvoir de voler est revenu ? C'est le seul pouvoir que tu as perdu ?

Clark et Lois sorti sans même se retourner. Lois était en colère.

Lois : Et bien au moins cela nous aura apprit qu'il a toujours les mêmes intensions à notre égard, elles ont juste été repoussées, on a donc une avance sur lui, on sait de quoi il est capable.

Clark (triste) : Le crois-tu vraiment ? J'avoue que moi il m'a fait peur. Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé changer à ce point. Je me demande pourquoi il est comme ça…

**Smallville : Manoir de Lex Luthor 2005**

Chloé et Clark arrivèrent devant les grilles.

Chloé : Alors tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ?

Clark : oui, je crois bien que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'y aura plus de raison à cette haine à mon égard, et donc plus de raison d'agir contre moi. Et j'aurai j'espère moins cette appréhension qu'il soit arrivée quelque chose à ma famille quand je ne suis pas prés d'elle.

Chloé : Mais ça peut faire le contraire, et bien plus tôt. Peut être que ta famille sera en danger dés maintenant.

Clark : Nous sommes amis pour le moment. Dans le futur, il y a plusieurs causes à la fin de notre amitié. D'abord ces activités de plus en plus malhonnêtes, donc nos divergences d'opinions qui ont fini par nous séparer. Puis l'utilisation des mes supers pouvoirs pour le contrer qui à fait de moi son ennemi numéro un, mais le tout sans savoir qui j'étais. Le jour où il l'a découvert, sa haine était t'elle qu'il s'en ai pris à ma famille. Et il a failli la détruire, mais surtout il le peut encore. Si je peux changer ça, je dois le faire. Bien sur, il faut aussi que je le convainque d'arrêter toutes ses actions illégales. Mais au moins, il saura dés maintenant que je suis prêt à l'en empêcher.

**Smallville : Manoir de Lex Luthor 2005**

Clark était entré dans le bureau de Lex et fut accueilli par le sourire amical de ce dernier.

Lex (surpris) : Clark, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir.

Clark se sentait assez antipathique envers Lex, mais il cachait ses sentiments en se disant que pour le moment, il était encore son ami, il n'avait encore rien fait de mal.

Lex : Qui a-t-il, tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

Clark (grave) : Si si Tout va bien, c'est juste quelque chose dont je dois te parler

Lex : J'ai l'impression que c'est important et que ça ne va pas me faire plaisir.

Clark (se détendant): oui, c'est vrai, c'est important, plaisir, je ne sais pas.

Lex : assied toi.

Lex lui indiqua le divan au milieu de son bureau, et s'assit à son tour en face de lui.

Lex : très bien, je t'écoute.

Clark ne semblait pas très à l'aise, et ne savait pas trop comment aborder un tel sujet. De plus se retrouver devant un Lex si différant des dernières fois où il l'avait vu été assez déstabilisant. Bien plus troublant encore que lorsqu'il avait vu Chloé, Lana, ou Lois plus jeune. En 2005 Lex était un des meilleurs amis de Clark, en 2020 il était tout le contraire. Mais son but aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il ne devienne pas le criminel qu'il sera en 2020. Donc il prit sur lui, et commença la conversation qui changera sûrement son futur.

Clark : Tu te rappel notre première rencontre ?

Lex (caustique) : Comment je pourrai l'oublier.

Clark (lui souri gêné) : oui, et bien comment dire, tu as fais de nombreuses enquêtes pour savoir se qui c'était passé.

Lex (le coupant) : Clark, je t'es dis que j'avais arrêté d'enquêter sur cette affaire et sur toi.

Clark a ce moment s'avança dans le divan en une position plus assurer et commença la conversation tant redouter.

Clark (calme) : oui, je sais, si je suis là c'est pour te donner certaines informations dont tu n'es pas en possession.

Lex (le regarda perplexe) : que veux tu dire ?

Lex était troublé par les paroles et le calme de Clark. Pas qu'il n'était habituellement très exubérant, mais il dégageait à cet instant une certaine force et grandeur insoupçonné.

Clark (toujours aussi calme) : C'est assez difficile te t'annoncer ça comme ça, mais il s'est avéré, que ce jour, j'ai découvert que ta porche ne m'avait laissé que quelques hématomes, malgré la vitesse et la force à laquelle tu m'as percuté.

Lex était sans voix après cette révélation, Clark continua.

Clark : Toutes les questions que tu te posais sur moi étaient fondées, j'ai des pouvoirs qui se sont développés depuis quelques temps, et je suis en quelque sorte invincible.

Lex (surpris) : Mais… et les fois ou je t'es vu saigné ?

Clark (imperturbable) : Des pures coïncidences, mes pouvoirs se développent et ils ne sont pas encore totalement définis.

Lex était abasourdi par cette révélation, qu'il espérait tant entendre depuis le jour de l'accident. Les nombreuses recherches qu'il avait faites à son sujet, lui avaient révélé qu'il pouvait être bien plus qu'un monstre comme Chloé en avait déjà tant découvert à Smallville.

Lex (intrigué) : Mais qui est tu exactement ?

Clark le regarda droit dans les yeux, impassible.

Clark : Je suis un extraterrestre.

Lex était atterré par ces révélations.

Clark avait eu du mal, mais avez enfin réussi a tout dévoiler à Lex, Qui avait été très surpris, mais en même temps très soulagé que Clark se soit enfin confier. Lex avait eu une très bonne réaction, celle que Clark attendait. Il était donc plutôt satisfait.

Lex lui avait promit de garder à jamais son secret, il ne le révélerait jamais à quiconque quoi qu'il arrive.

Il lui avait ensuite posé beaucoup de questions, tout d'abord par rapport à l'accident de voiture, puis à toutes les fois ou il avait eu des doutes à son sujet mais qu'ils l'avaient tout de même vu saigné et mal en point. Clark hésita, mais parla tout de même de la kryptonite qui pouvait le mettre en danger.

Mais les questions sur les grottes indiennes avaient encore plus intrigué Lex. Mais là, Clark n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire. Sauf qu'il reconnaissait les symboles, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de sa planète d'origine. (Ce qui était le cas quand il avait 18 ans)

Ils se quittèrent une heure après, sachant tous les deux que cette révélation était capitale pour leur avenir.

Clark retrouva Chloé qui l'attendait à la sortie du manoir.

Chloé : Alors ?

Clark : Et bien cela c'est bien passé, il sait tout sur moi. Et il avait l'air vraiment sincère quand il m'a dis qu'il ne ferrait jamais rien contre moi par rapport à mes pouvoirs. Et je crois que je peux me fier à sa parole.

Chloé : Sincèrement, j'espère que les conséquences de tout ça, ne vont être que très bénéfique.

Clark : Oui, je le crois. (Pensif) En tout cas je l'espère.

Chloé : Bon alors, qu'est se que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Clark : Maintenant ? Trouver une solution pour revenir dans mon temps.

Chloé : Alors on retourne à la torche ?

Clark acquiesça. Et ils se mirent en route vers le lycée pour continuer leurs recherches. Clark se demandait comment Lois et Kal allait dans le futur, et s'il ne s'inquiété pas trop pour lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les contacter.

**Métropolis 2020**

Lois et Clark marchaient en direction de la voiture.

Lois : Une chose est sur maintenant, Clark est bien dans le passé, et il a changé quelque chose. Je me demande simplement quoi. A part Lex, je ne vois rien d'anormale.

Clark : il lui à peut être parler. Mes parents sont peut être affecté aussi par tous ses changements vu qu'il ne me voit pas. Peut être qu'ils sont au courant.

Lois : Bonne idée.

Lois et Clark montèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, dans la banlieue de Métropolis à l'endroit où vivaient les parents de Clark.

**Métropolis : Maison des Kent 2020**

Lois et Clark arrivèrent devant la maison et sonnèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme.

La femme : oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Lois (surprise) : Euh,… Martha et Jonathan ne sont pas là ?

La femme : qui donc ?

Clark : les gens qui habitent dans cette maison.

La femme : Vous devrez vous trompez d'adresse, ici c'est chez moi. Et je vis ici seulement avec mon mari. Je ne connais pas de Martha et Jonathan.

Lois était sans voix. La femme leur dis au revoir et ferma la porte rapidement.

Lois (en colère) : Mais, qu'est se que ça veut dire ?

Clark attrapa Lois par les épaules pour la soutenir, elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

Clark : J'ai l'impression que les choses changent petit à petit. Clark à du faire quelque chose qui se répercute progressivement ici.

Lois (très inquiète) : Mais ou sont-ils ? (Paniquée) où est Kal ?

Clark sera plus fermement ses épaules pour la soutenir, elle était devenue très blanche.

Clark : Ne t'inquiète pas Lois, ils sont peut être simplement dans une autre maison.

Lois (paniquée) : non, Kal ! Vite il faut aller à la maison.

Lois reparti dans sa voiture et démarra le plus vite possible. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahie. Et ce pressentiment l'angoissait de plus en plus.

**Métropolis : 348 Hyperion avenue 2020**

Elle rentra dans la maison le plus vite possible et courue vers la chambre de Kal.

…

Clark, a peine rentré entendit un cri.

Lois (criant): Nooon

Lois s'effondra sur le sol en larme.

Clark arriva dans la pièce qui avait totalement changé. Ce qui ressemblé ce matin même à la chambre d'un petit garçon ressemblé à présent plus une pièce de rangement. Il y avait plein de cartons partout rempli de tout et de rien.

Clark s'approcha de Lois. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Lois ne réagi pas. Elle continuait de pleurer sur le sol. Clark se sentait désemparé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la consoler.

* * *

Une fin toute triste, mais qui va etre le déclencheur des hostilités. J'espère que ça vous à plu.

N'hésiter pas pour vos remarques, positives ou négatives ;) (c'est pas loin et c'est le petit bouton vert, et en bonus c'est un extrait du prochain chapitre)

à trés bientot

çaane


	6. Chap 4 : Une autre vie

Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre. Apres une fin triste sur le petit Kal qui disparait... il faut bien essayer de recoler les morceaux... mais ça n'a pas l'air si facile. En attendant tous les perso vont découvrir se qu'est devenu leur vie...

je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

bonne lecture

çaane

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une autre vie**

**Métropolis : 348 Hyperion avenue 2020**

Clark s'était approché petit à petit de Lois et sans retirer la main de son épaule, il s'était installé sur le sol à ses cotés. Lois sentant Clark de plus en plus proche levant les yeux vers lui en reniflant. Son visage déchira le cœur de Clark, des larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle le regarda un court instant le visage toujours aussi triste, et se blotti dans ses bras en sanglotant.

Clark tenait à présent Lois dans ses bras, et caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Il n'y avait que le bruit de son chagrin qui résonnait dans la pièce presque vide. Apres quelques instants ses sanglots se dissipèrent, et laisser place à de léger reniflement douloureux. Lois commençait à réussir à retenir ses larmes.

La disparition de Kal lui avait donné un sentiment de vide énorme, elle avait l'impression qu'il était mort, alors qu'il n'avait jamais existé à part à ses yeux et aux yeux de Clark.

Petit à petit elle reprit conscience, enfuyant le choc de cette disparition et la tristesse de plus en plus profondément dans son cœur. Elle essaya de puiser un minimum de force dans le bras de celui qu'elle aimait, pour refaire fonctionner son esprit et trouver une solution.

Clark n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, mais il était aussi très affecté par la perte de Kal. Il se sentait en colère contre lui. Il se le reprochait. Pour lui tout était de sa faute. Si ce changement dans le temps n'était pas apparu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Lois fini par trouver assez de force pour se relever, et prendre les choses en mains. Elle ne pouvait plus rester en place. Elle décida dans un premier temps d'aller à la recherche des parents de Clark, eux devaient savoir quelques choses sur Lex et Clark.

Elle se doutait maintenant que Clark devait avoir changé quelque chose dans le passé et les répercutions ne l'atteignait qu'elle. Comme le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour voir que Clark ici présent avait 15 ans de moins.

Clark, lui se demandait si contacter cette fameuse Stella ne pourrait pas l'aider à tout remettre dans l'ordre. Mais il préféra garder pour le moment ces pensés pour lui. Lois ne semblait pas très réceptive tellement la colère était monté en elle contre ce drame. Malgré sa force de caractère, Clark voyait bien au fond d'elle qu'elle souffrait. Et pour s'empêcher d'y penser, elle se plongeait dans cette enquête.

Lois descendit dans le salon, et s'installa sur le bureau à droite de l'escalier, Clark la suiva plus lentement. Elle était partie sans avoir dit un mot, mais semblait avoir séché ses larmes. Clark resta derrière elle, debout et posa les yeux sur les photos qu'ils avaient vu le matin même, elles n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes. On y apercevait toujours une photo de leur mariage mais plusieurs détails y étais différents, Sur cette photo Lois et Clark semblaient trés jeune, Chloé était toujours présente à leur coté mais on y voyait aussi Lana souriante, et surtout Lex. Il y avait sur le coté une photo de Lois et Clark dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis une autre avec un prix de journalisme dans les mains de Lois.

Lois découvrit rapidement que les Kent étaient restés à Smallville. Ils n'avaient jamais quitté la ferme. Lois les appela rapidement et ne fut pas étonné quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient totalement oublié eux aussi leur ancienne vie, et surtout ces dernières heures avec un Clark plus jeune.

Lois essaya de leur raconter toute l'histoire depuis l'arrivé de Clark ce matin. Et même s'ils avaient du mal a le croire, ils avaient remarqué la détresse dans laquelle ce trouver Lois en ce moment. Ils répondirent donc à toutes ses interrogations.

Lois : Pourquoi Lex n'est pas en prison ?

Jonathan : Lex n'a jamais était en prison. Vous n'avez jamais réussi à prouver sa culpabilité dans toutes les affaires ou vous avez enquêté.

Martha qui avait pris le second combiné téléphonique, et participait en même temps à la conversation.

Martha : De plus il a réussi à se faire très apprécier du public. D'ailleurs beaucoup pense qu'il va se présenter aux prochaines élections pour devenir « Président des Etats-Unis ».

Jonathan : Il s'est construit une solide réputation, d'ailleurs j'ai failli croire à son jeu si Toi et

Clark ne nous aviez pas dis le contraire.

Lois : Nous n'avons jamais cru en son histoire ?

Martha : Et bien, je crois que Clark a voulu y croire pendant un moment, mais c'était bien avant votre arrivée à Métropolis. A ce moment ils étaient devenus vraiment de très bons amis. Lex connaissait le secret de Clark, et on n'était pas beaucoup à le connaître. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés. De plus, Lex faisait un nombre important de bonnes actions, et Clark était vraiment réjouit à l'idée qu'il avait réussi a ce qu'il ne sombre pas dans la mal. Mais petit à petit il avait découvert qu'il se jouait de cette couverture. Et qu'il se faisait passer pour un bienfaiteur sur tous les points d'un coté et de l'autre coté il avait commandité des actions très grave.

Jonathan : Quand Clark l'a découvert, il y a eu une terrible dispute. Lex ne voulait pas que leur amitié se brise, mais il ne pouvait plus renoncer à ce pouvoir. Et pour Clark, ses actions étaient bien trop grave pour qu'il lui pardonne.

Martha : Quand vous vous êtes installé à Métropolis et qu'il est entré au journal ses premières enquêtes avaient pour but de trouver des preuves de tous les crimes de Lex. Mais en vain. Perry ne lui laisser pas publier ses articles, car ses preuves n'étaient pas assez fiable, et tu as était la seule à avoir voulu l'aider dans ses enquêtes. Hélas, même ensemble, vous n'avez jamais réussi a découvrir quoi que se soit. Lex connaissait les faiblesses de Clark, et c'est débrouillé pour se cacher de lui. Ca faisait déjà des années qu'il s'était habitué à ce jeu de cache-cache. Il était le seul criminel à connaître tous ses secrets.

Lois : Lex a déjà tenté de nous faire du mal ? A vous ? Ou moi ? Ou Clark ?

Jonathan : Non, Clark est resté sur ces gardes un moment après l'avoir mis au courant, il avait un peu peur. Mais Lex à fait tout pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, et il n'a jamais fait quelque chose contre nous. Même contre Superman, malgré qu'aujourd'hui ils soient tous les deux ennemis.

Lois : Mais alors, pourquoi nous n'avons pas eu d'enfants ?

Martha et Jonathan avaient un petit air triste. C'était difficile de répondre à toutes les questions de leur belle fille, les plus délicates sur sa vie qu'elle se posait.

Martha (compatissante) : Et bien ma chérie, tu t'es fait tirer dessus lors d'une de tes enquêtes sur Lex. Et tu as été touché au ventre. (Hésitante) Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, tes ovaires ont été trop gravement endommagés par cette blessure.

Lois était sans voix. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et souleva délicatement son chemisier. Elle senti une cicatrice qui avait l'air guéri au bas de son ventre. Des larmes commencèrent à brillaient dans ses yeux. Clark toujours à coté qui avait entendu toute la conversation, s'approcha à nouveau d'elle pour la réconforté.

Lois ravala cette boule qui été apparue dans sa gorge et continua de poser ses questions. Une larme avait néanmoins réussi a s'échapper et coulait a présent le long de sa joue.

Lois (accablée) : Mais… mais qui m'a tiré dessus ?

Jonathan : Et bien, Clark est allé voir Lex très en colère après ça, mais il lui a dit qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'une chose pareille arrive, qu'il n'y était pour rien. Qui lui avait promis qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal a ses proches et qu'il avait toujours tenu cette promesse, comme celle de son secret. Clark est ensuite parti à la recherche de cet homme, mais il a était retrouvé mort quelques jours après que tu sois admise à l'hôpital.

Martha : Vous n'avez jamais réussi à trouver un lien entre lui et Lex. Même si vous en êtes persuadé.

Jonathan (compatissant) : Je suis désolé Lois, je sais que ça doit être dure d'entendre tout ça, surtout si vous avez tous les deux en tête une autre vie.

Lois avait le coeur serré, et avait du mal à dire quoi se soit. Clark derrière elle, rompu le silence qui venait de s'installer après ces déclarations.

Clark (déterminé) : Lois, il faut trouver une solution pour contacter la fée, c'est pour le moment, notre seul indice. Si c'est elle qui m'a envoyer ici et qui a envoyé ton mari dans le passé, elle peut peut-être faire en sorte que rien ne se soit dérouler.

Lois le regarda, mais se sentais complètement anéanti.

Martha : Nous sommes vraiment désolé, on ne sait pas du tout comment vous aidez, c'est tellement étrange comme situation. Mais si vous dites qu'une autre vie pleine de bonheur a existé, vous devez tout tenter pour la retrouver.

Lois les remercia pour leur aide, et leur dit au revoir. Puis elle se blotti dans les bras de Clark et se remis à pleurer. Clark ne savait pas trop comment faire pour la consoler, mais la serra bien fort juste pour lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il ferrait tout se qu'il peut pour trouver une solution.

**Métropolis : Daily Planet : Salle de rédaction 2020**

Dans les locaux du Daily Planet, une multitude de gens sans cesse en mouvement et se bousculaient. Les uns sur leurs chaises devant des écrans d'ordinateurs, penchaient sur leur clavier ou sur des notes, les autres, courant partout dans la salle à la recherche de documents, d'informations, ou d'histoires croustillantes.

En fond sonore, une grosse voix se faisait entendre, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un : « Jimmy ! ou se trouve Jimmy Olsen ? »

Jimmy (essoufflé) : Je suis là, Chef, (surexcité) vous n'allez jamais croire se que je viens de prendre en photo !

Perry : As-tu pris les photos que je t'avais demandées pour l'édition de ce soir ?

Jimmy (visiblement mal à l'aise) : Euh… non, j'ai pris une photo d'un acc…

Perry (en colère) : Je me fiche des ces photos, il m'en fallait une de l'immeuble brûlé pour la première page.

Jimmy : Euh, oui, bien sur Chef.

Perry (augmentant le son de sa voix) : Sur le champ !!

Jimmy se retourna et se précipita vers l'ascenseur, sur le chemin, il passa rapidement devant le bureau de Lois Lane. Sur ce bureau on pouvait apercevoir deux personnes penchaient devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il s'agissait du tandem de choc le plus célèbre du journal : Lane et Kent.

Les deux héros faisaient des recherches sur Stella Candidus Tempus. Mais malgré les heures qui défilaient sur la pendule de la salle de rédaction, l'accumulation des informations quant a elles ne grandissait pas beaucoup. Clark se sentait de plus en plus déprimer, son espoir de rétablir la situation diminuer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passer. Lois déterminé, décida d'aller interroger des experts dans la mythologie, et le nom d'un vieux professeur à la retraite de l'université de Métropolis se fit remarqué : Le Professeur Maximilien Langton

Clark : Il habite toujours dans la région, on y va ?

Lois était déjà debout, son sac à main sur l'épaule

Lois : Allez Go Smallville, on y va.

Lois et Clark se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, Lois avait retrouvé son air combattant et décidé, cet air que Clark lui avait toujours connu. Elle était prête à remettre sa vie en ordre quoi qu'il arrive.

Sur le chemin, elle sorti son portable et composa le numéro du professeur pour demander un rendez vous.

**Métropolis : 249 Mandela Avenue**

Arriver devant la porte, le professeur Langton les attendait

Prof. M. Langton : Entrée je vous en pris, j'ai était très surpris de votre coup de fil, cette histoire n'est pas un sujet que beaucoup connaissent.

Lois : Je vous remercie de votre accueil. Je suis Lois Lane, et voici… euh mon partenaire Clark Kent.

Le professeur parut surpris par ce nom. Il le dévisagea un petit instant, leur souri et les invita à entrer.

La maison du Professeur Langton était assez en désordre. Et ressemblée plus à un musée qu'a un intérieur de maison. Il y avait de nombreuses étagères, rempli figurines anciennes, la plupart en bois, beaucoup paraissait très vielles. On en trouvait d'une part le long du couloir, puis en entrant dans le salon, cela continuer. Dans le salon, on trouvait en plus des étagères, quelques tables pleines de divers parier, et une immense bibliothèque derrière un bureau ou des dossiers s'empilaient et prenaient la poussière. Cette maison manquait sérieusement de la présence d'une femme, cela se voyait immédiatement. A part les figurines la maison manquait cruellement de décorations, de ménage, et de vie. Ce M. Langton avait du consacré beaucoup de temps à ses recherches et très peu à sa vie privé.

Le professeur se dirigea vers le salon, et enleva rapidement un magazine avant de leur indiquer de la main qu'ils pouvaient prendre place. Il commença la conversation en s'asseyant à son tour.

Prof. M. Langton (intrigué): Alors que me vaut votre visite ? La Fée Stella Candidus Tempus, n'est pas un personnage très célèbre des légendes anciennes, très peu de gens s'y intéressent.

Lois : oui, nous avons remarqué que vous étiez un des seuls spécialistes qui en avait évoqué le nom. En faite nous écrivons un article sur les légendes les moins connu, et ce nom nous est apparu. Nous voulions plus de renseignements à son sujet. Et vous M. Langton, paraissait être un expert dans ces légendes.

Prof. M. Langton (poliment) : Je vous en pris, appelai moi Maximilien.

Lois lui souri, Clark se sentais quelque peu mal a l'aise au regard que lui lancé continuellement le professeur. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à se détourner de son regard. Le professeur Langton, était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, il avait les cheveux poire et sel, et un regard assez charmeur et mystérieux. Il devait avoir eu beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine.

Lois (changeant quelque peu le ton pour attirer son attention) : Nous voulions savoir si vous aviez des renseignements qui sortent un peu de se que les livres et Internet peuvent bien recenser à son sujet.

Le professeur la coupa, Clark l'intrigué vraiment

Maximilien (à Clark) : Nous ne sous sommes pas déjà croisé quelque part, il y a longtemps ?

Clark (au dépourvu) : euh, non, je ne crois pas, je me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vu.

Maximilien resté sceptique mais il reporta son attention vers Lois.

Maximilien : Et bien Melle Lane, je dois dire que cette légende est vraiment un mystère. Elle raconte des voyages dans le temps, futurs ou passés, ou dans des autres vies. Mais cette légende reste très mystérieuse, car ceux qui disent avoir eu a faire à cette fée, ne s'en souvienne jamais. Ils leur restent de vagues souvenirs. Mais qui s'efface rapidement. Les échos qu'on n'a le plus entendu étaient que cette fée pouvait changer l'histoire. Elle pouvait permettre de changer la vie de certaines personnes, ou alors de leur montrait un aperçu de leur futur.

Clark (intéressé) : Et est se qu'on peut la rencontrer ?

M. Langton souri : Ce n'est qu'une légende monsieur Kent, rien nous dit qu'elle existe. On peut y croire, mais rien n'a jamais confirmé son existence.

Lois repris le court des questions sur les témoignages des gens qui croyait en elle. Le professeur lui raconta les quelques témoignages, mais il restait quelque peu très vagues. Le dernier remontait au 16eme siècle, une sorcière l'aurait invoqué, depuis plus rien. Les témoignages précédents sont plus proches les uns des autres. Une rumeur qui s'est répandu dit que cette sorcière l'aurait éliminé, d'autre affirme qu'elle ne fait que se cacher pour ne pas subir une autre humiliation. Dans tous les cas, il semblerait que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle soit apparue.

M. Langton : Vous savez, les témoignages sur cette fée sont très rares, je n'ai commencé à vraiment m'y intéressé il y a environ 15 ans. Apres la visite de deux étudiants qui me poser des questions similaires aux vôtres.

A ce moment, les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent

M. Langton (victorieux) : mais oui, c'était vous monsieur Kent qui êtes déjà venu a son sujet il y a quelques années ?

Clark (ne sachant quoi dire) : Quoi ? Mais non, je ne me souviens pas.

Lois était intriguée, et interrogea le professeur sur ces deux étudiants qu'il dit avoir rencontré.

Maximilien : Vous savez c'était il y a 15 ans maintenant, je ne me souviens plus exactement. Il y avait une jeune fille blonde, et quelqu'un qui vous ressemble, mais en plus jeune bien sur. Mais je ne me souviens plus du tout de leurs noms. Bien que Clark Kent me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Lois continua t'interroger le professeur, mais se demandait si se n'était pas Clark et peut être sa cousine Chloé qui était venu le voir. Elle se sentait soulagé à cette idée.

Clark avait aussi fait cette même déduction, mais il se demandait pourquoi son double avait choisi d'en parler à Chloé ?

Lois se dit que si Lui était au courant, Chloé aussi. Et si Clark étaient revenu aujourd'hui, elle devait savoir comment. Elle avait donc peut être les informations nécessaires pour résoudre leur problème. Et donc la solution pour que Clark retrouve son époque. Il suffisait simplement d'aller la voir.

**Smallville ferme des Kent : Loft de Clark. 2005**

Chloé (déçus) : Bon ce professeur ne nous a pas appris grand chose. Les renseignements sur cette fée sont vraiment très rare. On a plus qu'à éplucher toutes ses notes, pour voir si on peut en ressortir quelque chose d'intéressant.

Clark (triste) : Oui, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour retourner dans ma vie.

Lois arriva à ce moment, pleine de gaîté

Lois : Alors quoi de neuf depuis tout à l'heure ?

Chloé regarda sa montre, la nuit commencer déjà à tomber

Chloé: Je dois vous laisser, Clark te racontera tout, moi je dois rentrer mon père m'attend pour manger. On se voit plus tard.

Chloé descendit l'escalier et partie avec sa voiture en direction de sa maison. Lois et Clark se retrouvèrent seul dans la grange.

Lois pris une chaise est s'installa à coté de Clark le visage souriant.

Lois : Alors que c'est t'il passé pendant mon absence ?

Clark lui raconta les recherches sur la fée, et la rencontre avec le professeur M. Langton.

Lois : Et les témoignages sont si vieux que ça?

Clark : Oui, aucun de récent. Cette légende est très vielle. Le seul point positif c'est qu'elle est pressente dans de nombreuses civilisations sous un nom quasi similaire.

Lois : Et donc tu crois que c'est vrai ?

Clark : pourquoi pas, y'a des choses plus étranges encore quant on vient de Smallville.

Lois : et pour le fait que je soit la seule à te voir ?

Clark : (hésitant) euh… oui c'est vrai, c'est vraiment étrange ?

Lois : Et ?

Clark : et bien… rien n'en fait allusion.

Lois le regarda plus intensément

Lois (surprise) : Mais, toi, tu sais pourquoi ?

Clark (gêné) : quoi ? (Sur la défensive) mais non, j'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterri ici.

Lois : J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Clark se détendit.

Clark (ironique) : qu'est se que tu veux que je te cache ?

Lois (malicieuse) : Et bien, je ne sais pas, peut être le pourquoi moi je te vois et pas les autres. Ca à peut être un lien avec mon avenir.

Clark : tu veux savoir quelque chose à ton sujet ?

Lois : Et bien oui, j'avoue que si tu connais quelque chose à mon sujet de vraiment important j'aimerais être au courant.

Clark : Je connais des choses, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux rien te dire, ça pourrait changer des choses importantes dans l'avenir, dont je n'ai pas forcément envie.

Lois (septique) : Pourquoi, un truc sur moi pourrait avoir des conséquences sur toi ? Ce n'est pas possible, on se voit toujours dans le futur ?

Clark : Oui, on se voit toujours, c'est vrai que c'est difficile à croire, je ne pensais pas que dans le futur on se retrouverait.

Lois (la coupant) : oh mince alors, dis moi au moins que je ne serai plus dans ce trou. Moi qui pensais que je serai une grande aventurière, dans le monde entier.

Clark : Et bien oui, en quelque sorte, mais tu seras surtout à Métropolis et moi aussi.

Lois (faussement rassurée) : Oh alors tout va bien, maintenant que je le sais, je ferai attention. C'est une grande ville, on peut s'éviter facilement.

Clark (souriant) : On en aura peut être pas envie.

Lois (amusé) : Qu'est se que tu veux dire ?

Clark : Rien, je plaisantais.

Lois aimait taquiner Clark et c'est pas lui qui aura le dernier mot.

Lois (recherchant des réponses) : Tu vas travailler avec Chloé et c'est pour ça qu'on va se revoir ?

Clark (perdant patience) : Lois s'il te plait, arrête de me poser des questions, ou tu risques de le regretter.

Lois (amusé) : Ah bon, je risque de le regretter.

Clark : Tu n'aimerais pas que je te relève un truc que toi seul devrais savoir, et que pourtant je sache.

Lois sourit de plus belle.

Lois : Contrairement à toi Clarky, je n'ai rien à cacher.

Clark continuait de la taquiner

Clark (souriant espièglement) : Même pas une petite tache de naissance sous la fesse droite ?

Lois devint toute rouge, mais se repris rapidement.

Lois (ne se laissant battre au jeu) : Je vois que dans le futur, tu te décoinces un peu Smallville.

Clark (lui souri) : allé arrête maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

Lois ne voulait certainement pas en rester là.

Lois : Enfin, tu crois que je vais te laisser partir avec une connaissance de mon anatomie pareille. Alors c'est quoi ton secret, tu m'as espionné sous la douche ?

Clark : Lois. Stop. Je ne te dis plus rien. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose, retourner d'où je viens, à mon époque, ma famille me manque, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sais que tu peux m'aider, alors s'il te plait, aide moi a trouver une solution.

Clark parut soudain plus grave. Lois dépitait stoppa tout de même son petit jeu avec Clark. Et essaya de trouver des idées pour l'aider.

Lois (plus calme) : C'est vrai que tu as changé, tu avais déjà l'air de porter un gros poids sur tes épaules, mais aujourd'hui encore plus qu'avant. (Retrouvant un sourire charmeur) Je découvrirai ton fameux mystère Smallville.

Clark (lui souri) : je n'en doute pas Lois. Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligente, c'est pourquoi je sais que tu peux m'aider aujourd'hui à retourner d'où je viens.

**Smallville 2005 et Métropolis 2020**

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Smallville et Métropolis, quelque soit l'année Lois et Clark étaient dans une impasse.

Lois et Clark en 2020 recherchaient un moyen de contacter Chloé, mais elle était en reportage à l'autre bout du monde, sur un trafic d'armes en Afrique.

Et Lois et Clark en 2005 essayaient de trouver des renseignements sur les derniers témoignages connus. Mais eux aussi n'étaient pas la porte à coté. Le dernier témoignage semblait venir du 16ème siècle, d'une région du sud de la France, un petit village du nom de Castelnau de Montmirail.

Ils ne savaient vraiment pas comment faire. La nuit tombant, ils décidèrent après cette journée fatigante d'aller se reposer.

Les deux Lois se glissèrent chacune dans un lit confortable l'une pensant à son mari dans le passé et à son fil disparue, l'autre pensant aux événements extraordinaire de la journée, se disant que Smallville était vraiment une ville étonnante.

Les deux Clark s'étaient tous deux installé le mieux qu'ils le pouvaient dans un canapé : L'un pensant à sa femme et son fils en espérant que tout aller bien pour eux, l'autre à ce futur si surprenant et à Kal envers qui il ressentait une profonde tendresse. Son seul but à présent était de retourner à son époque sans que la moindre conséquence ne puisse bouleverser l'avenir qu'il avait vu au départ. Apres une dernière pensé vers Lana, Clark s'assoupi comme tous les autres membres de cette aventure.

* * *

Fin d'une premiere journée bien mouvementé... j'espère que ça vous a plus.

j'attend vos reviiews avec impatience, et en echange un extrait du prochain chapitre :)

à bientot

çaane


	7. Chap 5 : Le début d'une double enquete

Et me voici de retour pour un nouveau petit chapitre.

Tous les personnages essays de trouver enfin des solutions... mais avant, il va falloir aller sur des lieux de plus en plus éloigné...

le vol est en vedette dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le début d'une double enquête**

**Métropolis : 348 hyperion avenue 2020**

Clark se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour, il espérait qu'il serait de nouveau chez lui. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le canapé, dans une jolie petite maison, mais voilà, ce n'était ni sa grange, ni son intérieur a lui. Il était toujours en 2020. Il se prépara rapidement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il avait entendu Lois se réveiller souvent dans la nuit, et pleurer pendant plusieurs heures. Il l'avait entendu se rendre une fois jusque dans la pièce qui était la encore la veille, la chambre de son petit garçon. Elle était descendue aussi à un moment en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour regarder Clark qui avait continué de faire semblant de dormir.

Puis elle était retournée se coucher, et pour le moment elle dormait toujours. Après être totalement prêt, Clark commença à faire des recherches sur Chloé. Il trouva beaucoup d'articles sur son amie. Elle travaillait pour une grande chaîne de télévision nationale. Et faisait de nombreux reportage à travers le monde entier. Elle avait était dans toutes sorte de pays, et avait même était correspondante dans des pays en guerre. Quand Lois se leva environ une heure après Clark, elle le trouva plongée dans la lecture de nombreux articles qui parlaient de Chloé Sullivan. Elle lui souri, et lui tendit rapidement le numéro professionnelle de sa cousine.

Son patron avait eu des nouvelles d'elle deux jours auparavant, mais depuis rien. Et son équipe de tournage aussi avait disparue depuis deux jours. La chaîne ou elle travaillait ne s'inquiété pas encore trop, car dans ce genre de pays il arrivait fréquemment que les équipes ne donnent pas de nouvelles pendant 2 à 3 jours. Mais ils restaient cependant prés à intervenir.

Clark, connaissant Chloé se doutait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à prendre certain risque pour mettre à nu son mystère. Chloé était au Congo, normalement dans un campement situé dans un petit village prés de Kikwit.

Lois après s'être préparer, et avait décidé de demander à Perry de les envoyer là bas pour enquêter sur la disparition de Chloé Sullivan et en même temps se renseigner sur ce fameux trafic. Bien que pour Lois et Clark, l'essentiel était de mettre la main sur Chloé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lois et Clark prirent l'avion en direction du Congo.

Clark (grincheux) : Je déteste les avions.

Lois (souriant) : Tu a peur de l'avion, toi ?

Clark (se défendant) : Je n'ai pas peur, mais être enfermé dans cette espèce de capsule en acier, ne me rassure pas, et en plus regarder par le hublot me donne le vertige.

Lois (amusé) : C'est fou, quand tu serras plus vieux, tu vas passer ton temps à voler dans les airs, alors qu'a 18 ans tu as le vertige.

Clark (grognon) : Je me demande d'ailleurs comment je fais pour supporter de voler tout le temps.

Lois (amusé) : Mais enfin Clark, tu adores ça.

Ces paroles ne le rassurer pas le moins du monde, Clark restait accrocher a l'accoudoir en utilisant une tel force qu'il était en train de les broyer.

Lois voyant à quel point il était anxieux, lui pris la main pour le rassurer. L'homme qui était à coté d'elle était le plus fort du monde, il était invincible et pourrait un jour voler, et il avait peur de l'avion.

Lois (souriant toujours amusé) : Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Clark (sur la défensive) : Oh mais je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que… c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

Lois posa son autre main sur celle qu'elle tenait déjà, et la caressa pour le rassurer. Clark la regarda droit dans les yeux touché par ce geste de tendresse. Lois se senti très ému par la scène.

Lois (émue): Tu sais, c'est étrange d'être avec toi. Tu es toujours mon mari, sans l'être vraiment, et je trouve ça vraiment plutôt bizarre.

Clark : Pour moi aussi c'est étrange, tu parais si différente, tout en étant la même personne. Tes réactions à mon égard sont totalement à l'opposer de d'habitude.

Lois (lui souriant) : Avant je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi.

Clark lui souri

Lois : Je sais que toi aussi tu n'es pas amoureux de moi en ce moment, tu aimes Lana.

Clark rougi légèrement

Lois : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas le moins du monde jalouse de Lana Clark. Je connais ton histoire avec elle, j'étais là. Et je sais que plus tard, tu m'aimeras moi, rien que moi. Tout se que je souhaite à présent c'est que les choses se rétablissent. Que je retrouve mon mari à son âge normal, et mon fils. Ils sont tous les deux les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Clark : Nous ferons tout pour ça.

Lois : Je sais Clark, merci.

Clark : non, Lois, merci à toi, tu n'imagines pas la joie que j'ai ressentie à la découverte de cette vie. Bon d'accord, au début j'étais plutôt surpris. Mais moi qui recherche sans cesse la normalité. Les déceptions amoureuses que j'ai eu m'ont pratiquement conduit à renoncer à l'amour. Et savoir que finalement ça fonctionnera un jour aussi bien avec quelqu'un c'est un très grand soulagement. Venir dans le futur n'aura appris énormément, je sais a présent qu'un destin et une famille m'attendent. C'est formidable.

Lois lui souri et se pencha sur son épaule tendrement.

Clark pendant cette conversation avait cessé de penser à son vertige, et se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il laissa Lois s'endormir sur son épaule tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Bien qu'il était toujours amoureux de Lana à cet instant, les paroles et les gestes de Lois à son égard lui procurer beaucoup de satisfaction.

Néanmoins, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Lana. Elle devait être avec lui plus vieux, il se demandait si elle était au courant que ça n'était pas lui, il se demandait si tout comme Lois qui le voyais, Lana le voyais peut être aussi tel qu'il était. Elle lui manquait, et il avait très envie de la voir, mais il sentait que ses sentiments étaient très confus vis-à-vis de Lois. Elle avait réussi à l'émouvoir d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, surtout venant d'elle.

Plongée dans ses pensés Clark fut étonné quand l'hôtesse leur indiquât qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport de Kinshasa. Il du sortir rapidement de sa rêverie et réveilla gentiment Lois.

Apres avoir atterri, un homme les accueilla et leur indiquât qu'une jeep était à leur disposition pour qu'ils puissent se rendre dans une petite ville prés de Kikwit : Kasaï.

**Congo : village de Kasai 2020**

L'air été assez humide et poussiéreux. Une équipe de tournage attendait patiemment sans rien faire leur arrivé. Quand Lois et Clark arrivèrent à destination, trois personnes les rejoignirent.

Un homme (l'air soulagé): Nous sommes heureux de vous voir.

L'homme les salua et l'air inquiet il entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

L'homme : Mademoiselle Sullivan n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelle, elle est partie il y a trois jours avec un seul cameraman.

Lois (inquiète) : Elle était sur les traces d'indices.

Deuxième homme : oui, venez nous avons un campement derrière ses maisons, nous allons tout vous expliquer.

Lois et Clark les suivirent dernières quelques bâtisses en bois, un campement avait été dressé avec quelques tentes prés d'un gros camion. Lois se sentait exténuée. Entre les événements passés depuis deux jours et le voyage en avion, puis les 600 km de route pour arrivée ici, Ils n'espéraient qu'une chose, retrouver rapidement Chloé et rentrer.

Les journalistes présents avaient expliqué toute la situation à Lois, se qui l'avait rendu bien plus inquiète encore.

Clark (inquiet) : Dans quoi c'est-elle embarquée ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal ?

Lois et Clark après un bref repos s'était mis le plus rapidement possible à sa recherche. Ils avaient pris plusieurs batteries pour un GPS et une radio satellite, de la nourriture, de l'eau, une lampe torche et de quoi dormir. Avec Clark à ses cotés, Lois se sentait en sécurité. Et pour protéger son identité, et surtout qu'il puisse utiliser ces pouvoirs sans contraintes en cas de danger, elle n'avait pas voulu que quiconque les accompagne. Mais elle leur promit de les tenir au courant assez régulièrement.

**Smallville : Ferme des Kent 2005**

Clark s'était levé assez tôt, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Et Etant de nouveau à la ferme de son enfance, il avait décidé de profiter de cette chance pour revivre les moments agréable et simple de son adolescence, et donc par la même occasion faire les quelques taches à la ferme comme il le faisait si souvent quand il était jeune. Il ne voulait pas que ces parents ne se doutent de quoi que se soit. Pendant qu'il entassé quelques motte de foins dans la grange, il avait discuté un moment avec son père. Son père l'avait trouvé particulièrement étrange, et il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois s'il allait bien. Clark n'avait cessé de la rassurer, mais Jonathan semblait rester septique. Néanmoins, il le laissa tranquille. Il se demandait juste si CLark ne lui cacher pas quelque chose.

Plus tard, Clark rejoignit Lois au petit déjeuner. Martha était déjà parti pour le Tallon, et Jonathan était parti s'occuper des animaux. Martha, comme à son habitude, avait préparé un petit déjeuner copieux pour son fils, et leur intrépide invité, Lois. Quand CLark s'installa à la table à coté de Lois, celle-ci leva la tête vers lui.

Lois : Alors, comment tu te sens ce matin ?

Clark (mélancolique) : Et bien, comme tu vois, je suis toujours là.

Lois (ironique) : oui, je vois.

Clark (déterminé) : Il faut vraiment retrouver cette fée aujourd'hui.

Lois : Oui, mais un village de France ça va pas nous facilité la tache, comment on va faire pour y allé.

Clark (surpris) : Nous ? Non non non, je ne crois pas qu'on va y aller tous les deux. Je vais y aller seul.

Lois (surprise) : Quoi ??? Mais moi aussi ça m'intéresse, j'ai envie de savoir. (Rêveuse) En plus la France ça doit être génial.

Clark (déterminé) : n'insiste pas, Lois, j'ai besoin d'y aller seul.

Lois : Clark, ça n'est sûrement pas pour rien que je sois la seule à te voir plus vieux. Peut être que la fée veut qu'on fasse équipe.

Clark : Ecoute Lois, j'adorerais y aller avec toi, mais là, c'est impossible.

Lois (souriante) : Ah bon, tu adorerais ??

Clark (évitant sa remarque) : Euh… oui… euh, On va voir Chloé, elle à peut être des info supplémentaires.

Clark, termina rapidement la dernière bouché de son morceau de pain, et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Derrière la porte, il soupira fortement en pensant à sa femme qu'il avait très envie de retrouver.

Lois restée seul dans la cuisine, le suiva du regard un grand sourire sur ces lèvres, ne sachant que penser.

Lois (à haute voix) : t'es vraiment étrange Clark Kent.

Lois et Clark enfin prêt sortir en direction du lycée.

**Smallville Lycée la Torche 2005**

Lois et Clark avaient rejoint Chloé à la torche.

Chloé : Salut tous les deux.

Chloé leva la tête et regarda Clark.

Chloé : Alors pas de changements ?

Lois : Non, il est toujours aussi vieux et exacerbant qu'hier.

Clark poussa un léger soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chloé (souriant) : Et alors vous avez trouvé d'autres informations dans les papiers du professeur ?

Clark : Oui, le dernier témoignage connu vient d'un petit village de France : Castelnau de Montmirail.

A ce nom, Chloé leva la tête intriguée.

Chloé (surprise) : Quoi ? Castelnau de Montmirail tu dis?

Lois : tu connais ce nom ?

Chloé : Et bien, oui, c'est assez étrange d'ailleurs, J'ai fais des recherches il n'y a pas si longtemps pour Lana. C'était un arbre généalogique, et il s'avère que les ancêtres de Jason viennent de là bas, et apparemment ceux de Lana aussi.

Clark (intrigué) : Ah oui, c'est plutôt étrange.

Lois : Tu ne connais pas ça Clark ? (Ironiquement) C'est quand même des renseignements sur la femme de ta vie.

Clark (à Lois exacerbé) : (soupir) Je ne me souvenais pas à quel point, tu pouvais m'énerver autrefois.

Chloé : Peut être que Lana sait quelque chose. Ca a peut être un rapport sur la sorcière qui la posséder.

Clark : Lois, tu ne pourrais pas allé la voir et lui poser discrètement des questions à ce sujet.

Lois (suspicieuse) : J'ai comme l'impression que tu veux te débarrasser de moi.

Clark (faussement innocemment) : Moi, enfin Lois, je n'oserai jamais.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

Chloé (amusé) : Aller arrêter tous les deux, vous êtes vraiment des gamins, (à Clark) on ne penserai pas que tu as plus de 30 ans. (à Lois) Va s'y Lois, ça peut être intéressant. Clark se sent mal à l'aise devant Lana. (Chloé baissa le son de sa voix) Ils se sont remis ensemble il y a deux jours.

Clark qui avait tout entendu leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Lois, elle arbora un sourire satisfait.

Lois : Ok, j'y vais, alors à tout à l'heure.

Clark la rattrapa : Lois, soit discrète, elle ne doit rien savoir sur moi.

Lois lui répondit par un petit sourire charmeur qui ne laissa pas Clark insensible.

Lois (envoûtante) : Est confiance Smallville.

Et elle parti en direction de la sortie.

De retour vers Chloé, Clark lui dis qu'il fallait aller sur place, il y aurait peut être plus d'information directement là bas.

Chloé : Mais comment veux tu aller en France, les billets d'avion sont hors de prix et je ne parle pas un mot de français, en plus ça va prendre un temps fou.

Clark : Ca ne t'inquiète pas. Dans le futur, je développe certain pouvoir de plus en plus extraordinaire.

Chloé le regarda intriguée : C'est-à-dire ?

Clark annonça à Chloé qu'il savait voler, et lui fit en même temps une petite démonstration. Il décolla de quelques centimètres du sol et il fit un petit tour sur lui-même.

Chloé avait du mal à le croire même en le voyant

Chloé : Mais… mais c'est pas possible.

Clark s'approcha de Chloé le sourire aux lèvres devant la surprise de Chloé, Et tout en continuant de voler. Il lui tendit la main.

Clark : Tu viens avec moi ?

Chloé très existé par cette proposition lui souri et lui donna la main.

Chloé : Alors là oui, y'a aucun problème.

CLark : Tu n'as pas peur ?

Chloé : Et bien, je ne sais pas trop.

Clark vérifia les alentours pour que personne ne les remarque. Il prit ensuite Chloé dans ses bras, et sorti par la fenêtre. De là, il s'envola haut dans le ciel. Puis parti en direction de la France.

Clark volait à une vitesse soutenue, assez haut pour aller encore plus vite. Sous les frissonnements de Chloé, il la réchauffa avec son rayon laser, et la protégea un peu plus du vent dans ses bras. Chloé ne disait plus rien, elle était en admiration devant ce spectacle magnifique et être dans les bras de Clark lui procurer une sensation de bien être et de sécurité insoupçonné.

Elle ne savait que dire. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle resté figé devant les paysages qui défaillaient. Apres avoir traversé le pays, une énorme étendu d'eau défiler à présent devant ses yeux : l'océan Atlantique.

Chloé (fascinée) : C'est vraiment incroyable.

Clark souriait de cet émerveillement. Il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait emmené Lois volait avec lui, elle avait ses mêmes yeux magiques devant le spectacle. Et lui été tombé complètement fou amoureux de ses yeux.

Le vent continué de glisser sur leur visage, et malgré la vitesse, Chloé ne pouvait pas fermé les yeux, mais son esprit ne rester pas autant figé que le reste de son corps. « Comment Clark pouvait-il avoir autant de pouvoir ? Le pouvoir de voler, jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible. Qui était-il donc vraiment pour avoir autant de pouvoirs ? Un monstre comme les autres de Smallville ? » Toutes ces questions ne cessaient d'affluer dans la tête de Chloé. Mais elle n'en dit rien à Clark, et continua de profiter de ce prodigieux spectacle.

Apres une petite heure de vole au dessus de l'eau, Chloé aperçu au loin la terre.

Chloé : On arrive en France ?

Clark : Oui.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus... n'oublier pas, une review = un extrait pour le prochain chapitre :)

à trés vite

çaane


	8. Chap 6 : Quelques réponses

_**Chapitre 6 : Quelques réponses…**_

**Congo : quelque part aux alentours de Kasai 2020**

Lois et Clark partirent en jeep vers la foret ou Chloé avait eu un indice sur un camps caché un peu loin, enfoncé plus au cœur de la foret.

Après quelques kilomètres, la route devenait de plus en plus marécageuse. La foret assez dense ne laisser pas passé suffisamment le soleil pour faire séché toute cette pluie qui tombé régulièrement. Clark pris le gros sac à dos sur ses épaules et ils continuèrent tous les deux le chemin à pieds.

Apres quelques heures de marche, ils n'apercevaient toujours rien. Lois était de plus en plus fatiguée, et voulait s'arrêter pour se reposer. Apres avoir trouver un endroit un peu plus débroussailler, Clark installa un pseudo campement pour la nuit. Ce campement se composé d'une simple petite toile au dessus de leur tête contre un gros tronc d'arbre pour se protéger un minimum de la pluie. La nuit tomba rapidement, la seule lumière venait de la pleine lune et de leur lampe torche. Lois avait prévenue les autres journalistes, restés au village, de leur situation. Ils mangèrent dans le calme quelques sandwichs. Et Lois s'installa pour dormir. Tous les bruits de la forêt la rendaient un peu nerveuse, mais savoir que Clark était juste à coté la rassurait. Néanmoins elle s'approcha de son corps histoire de le sentir prés d'elle. Clark tout d'abord étonné par son geste, la pris finalement dans ses bras, et Lois s'endormi presque qu'instantanément. Clark ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans son sommeil.

Endormis tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, Clark n'entendis pas les pas se rapprocher et fut réveillé, surpris par une dizaine d'hommes armés tout autour d'eux.

Les hommes, leur criait dessus violemment, pour leur dire de se lever et de les suivre, et par le bout de leur armes, ils les emmenèrent jusqu'à une camionnette un peu plus loin pour les ligoter. Lois avait empêcher Clark de faire quoique se soit, lui indiquant que ça les emmènerai peut être à l'endroit ou se trouver Chloé. Arrivé dans la camionnette, Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, ou ouverture pour savoir ou ils se dirigeaient. Ils avaient seulement la sensation qu'ils avançaient le long d'une route peu praticable.

Toujours en pleine nuit, les hommes les emmenèrent dans une maison en bois et les attacha sur des chaises dans une petite pièce vide. Ensuite, après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient solidement attachés, les hommes sortirent de la pièce.

Clark en profita pour radiographier derrière la porte de la pièce et découvrit qu'elle donnait directement dehors, avec seulement quelques hommes armés qui la gardée. La pénombre et ses pouvoirs pourraient leur permettre de s'enfuir assez facilement, sans même qu'ils le remarquent.

Clark se détacha ainsi que Lois et discrètement ils se digèrent vers la porte. Apres un dernier coup d'œil derrière, il prit Lois dans ses bras et courus à toute vitesse vers un endroit plus loin et complément isolé. Les gardes ne remarquèrent même pas leur départ. Quelques minutes après, vers 5h du matin, un bruit retenti et un hélicoptère atterri près de la cabane. Deux hommes en sortir. L'un deux n'avait pas un visage inconnu : habillé dans un costume sombre, le crâne chauve, l'homme n'était d'autre que Lex Luthor.

Clark (chuchotant): C'est Lex.

Lois (énervé) : J'étais sur que sa nature profonde était toujours la même.

Le jour se leva assez rapidement et le paysage se dessina de plus en plus à leurs yeux.

Au loin, une petite cabane en bois bien gardé leur faisait face. La cabane était gardée par une vingtaine d'hommes armés.

Clark radiographia à l'intérieur et découvrit deux personnes bâillonnées sur des chaises et trois autres personnes armées à coté.

Clark : Ils sont à l'intérieur.

Lois : Mon dieu, ils vont bien ?

Clark : Et bien on dirait qu'ils sont en train de subir un interrogatoire. Les deux personnes de l'hélicoptère les interrogent assez violemment. On dirait que Lex s'est couvert le visage pour ne pas être reconnu.

Clark continua de radiographier l'endroit et découvrit une trappe dans le sol avec des centaines d'armes légères à l'intérieur.

Clark : il y a des armes cachées sous la cabane.

Lois : C'est sûrement pour les différentes milices du pays.

Clark confirma son hypothèse.

Clark : Je vais aller les secourir, toi tu restes ici.

Lois : Attend Clark, comment tu vas faire ? Chloé connaît ton secret, mais pas l'autre type. Et il reste journaliste.

Clark (avec un clin d'œil) : je vais improviser.

Lois lui recommanda de faire attention. Clark lui sourit et parti en super vitesse.

Lois entendis quelques secondes après, des coups de feu un peu partout mais le temps qu'elle jette un coup d'œil plus approfondi, Clark était déjà revenu avec Chloé et le cameraman inconscient dans ses bras.

Lois (soulagée) : Chloé, je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Chloé repris ses esprits rapidement et après leur avoir adressé un visage très étonné elle fini par parler.

Chloé (surprise) : Ca alors mais qu'est se que vous faite là ? (Silence) En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous voir. Merci Clark, sans toi je crois qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Lois (inquiète) : ça va, tu n'as rien ?

Chloé : non, ça va, Lex n'a pas eu le temps de me faire du mal.

Clark (surpris) : Tu l'as reconnu ?

Chloé : C'est pas une cagoule, qui va m'empêcher de savoir qui il est, je connaît sa voix, son timbre, et sa méchanceté. C'est comme toi et ta paire de lunette, tu ne peux pas tromper tout le monde.

Clark lui souri, mais les coups feu plus loin, leur indiquèrent qu'ils ne devraient pas trop traîner dans les parages.

Clark prit le cameraman toujours inconscient sur ses épaules, puis ils rebroussèrent chemin. Au moment de partir, il entendit au loin la voix de Lex crier. « Claaaark, tu vas me le payer »

La marche du retour se faisait assez rapidement. Clark avait peur que les hommes à leur poursuite ne les rattrapent et regardait souvent la distance qui les séparait.

Clark : Dépêchez vous les filles, ils se rapprochent de plus en plus.

Chloé (essoufflée) : Je suis désolée, mais je n'en peux plus Clark, Tu ne pourrais pas nous emmener en volant ?

Lois : Non, il ne vole plus, enfin pas. Enfin c'est une longue histoire.

Clark : je ne vole peut être pas, mais je peux vous transporter très vite jusqu'à la voiture, et de là, on repart.

A peine Clark avez soulevé l'idée, qu'il partie en super vitesse mettre le cameraman dans la jeep, qui heureusement n'avait pas bougé.

Il repartie aussi vite qu'il était partie rejoindre Chloé et Lois qui n'avait fait que quelques pas depuis son départ. Ils les pris toutes les deux sur ses épaules et repartit encore une fois vers la jeep.

Clark : C'est bon, on peut rentrer.

Clark démarra la voiture, à ce moment, le cameraman repris conscience, très étonné de l'endroit ou il était, encore plus quand Chloé lui dit qu'il était en sécurité.

Sur la route, Clark repensa à la dernière phrase que Lex avait criée, ça l'inquiéter. Mais il le garda tout de même pour lui, se disant que de toute façon, ils étaient là, pour changer les choses, et donc ce futur. SI tout se passer bien, Lex retournera en prison, et Chloé ne sera jamais prisonnière ici en danger. Enfin, si tout se passer bien…

**Smallville Tallon 2005**

Lois était parti malgré elle voir Lana au Tallon. Quand elle entra dans le café elle aperçu Lana qui discutait tranquillement au comptoir avec Martha.

Martha : Tiens, bonjour Lois, alors comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Lois : bonjour Martha, merci pour le petit déjeuné de ce matin. Salut Lana.

Martha (lui souri) : tu veux quelque chose ?

Lois : oui, je veux bien un café. (à Lana) Lana, est se que je peux te parler.

Lana (intrigué) : Oui, bien sur.

Lana aimé beaucoup Lois, mais qu'elle habite chez Clark la rendait légèrement jalouse. Ils avaient tout deux, une relation particulière, une certaine complicité naturelle faite de sous entendu toujours joyeux. Et en un sens ça lui déplaisait que Clark ne puisse pas retrouver ça avec elle.

Lana et Lois se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle.

Lana : Alors qui a-t-il ?

Lois : En faite je suis venu de poser des questions sur Castelnau de Montmirail.

Lana (surprise) : Comment ça ? Comment tu connais cette ville ?

Lois : Et bien je l'ai découverte par hasard. Je faisais des recherches pour Chloé sur des évènements paranormaux. Tu connais Chloé et ses monstres. Et il y aurait eu des évènements quasi identiques dans cette ville vers le 17ème siècle. Quand j'en ai parlé à Chloé, elle m'a dis que tes ancêtres venaient de la bas. Alors je voulais savoir si tu connaissais un peu. Elle est quand même loin, en France, je m'y vois mal y allé. Et si tu connaissais quelques énervements paranormaux qui se serai passé.

Lana se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de parler de ça.

Lana : Et bien… je ne connais pas grand-chose. Je n'y suis jamais allée.

Lois : Et par rapport à la sorcière qui nous avait toutes les trois posséder, elle ne venait pas de France ?

Lana : Oui, Isabelle, elle venait bien de là bas. Mais je ne sais pas grand-chose sur elle.

Lois : C'est une ancêtre à toi ?

Lana : Et bien je ne sais pas trop, probablement. Je ne suis jamais remonté aussi loin. J'en ai aucune idée.

Lois : Tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'a posséder ?

Lana : Et bien parce que j'avais découvert le manuscrit.

Lois : Alors tu penses que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ?

Lana n'avait pas l'intention de révéler tous ses petits secrets à Lois, encore moins son tatouage après sa visite à Paris. Et ce lien qui l'unissait Isabelle. Il fallait qu'elle prenne les devant, c'est elle qui devait poser des questions. Elle essaya de retourner la situation, mais Lois ne lâcher pas prise comme ça.

Lana : Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions ?

Lois : Et bien, je te les dis, je cherche le lien entre les événements de ce village et Smallville. Chloé pense que c'est les météorites qui sont le fruit de tous ses monstres, mais il y a peut être une autre solution.

Lois se sentais fier de sa trouvaille, elle avait réussi à ne pas du tout impliquer Clark à toute cette histoire. Et à trouver une nouvelle théorie qui pourrait paraître censée.

Lana : Mais quels sont les événements identiques à Smallville et Castelnau de Montmirail ?

Lois se sentais un peu pris au dépourvu, mais repris vite le fil de son mensonge, à croire que chez elle, mentir était inné.

Lois : Et bien, tu ne le voit pas ?

Lana (étonné) : Non.

Lois (souriant) : Toi

En même temps, son mensonge n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Lana : Tu crois que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec tous les évènements étranges de Smallville ?

Lois (voyant Lana qui s'énervé) : Mais non, c'est pas se que j'ai dis. Mais quand même. Y'a Isabelle qui se réincarne en toi, et je trouve des événements similaires entre Smallville et Castelnau et tes ancêtres viennent de ce tout petit village en particulier. C'est quand même étrange. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Lana réfléchissait, « oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tort. » Mais Elle ne savait rien du tout à ce sujet.

Lana : Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Je n'y connais absolument rien.

Lois : Et tu ne pourrait pas entré en communication avec cette Isabelle ?

Lana (surprise) : Non, je ne suis pas une sorcière. La Sorcière c'est elle. Moi je n'y connais absolument rien.

Lois paraissait déçu, mais elle ne voulait pas revenir à la torche sans aucune information.

Lois : Qu'est se que tu sais exactement sur elle ?

Lana (très mal à l'aise) : Enfin Lois, pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ?

Lois : ça m'intéresse. Je n'aime pas les mystères, je suis sur que derrière toutes chose se cache une signification, et je suis très curieuse. (Elle regarda Lana droit dans les yeux) : Ecoute, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je suis sur que toi aussi tu aimerais découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Peut être qu'on pourra la découvrir ensemble. Dis moi simplement ce que tu sais sur cette sorcière.

Lana : Ok, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose.

Lana lui raconta alors quelques brides de se qu'elle savait. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait d'elle sur un bûcher en train de hurler qu'elle reviendra se venger intrigua particulièrement Lois.

Lois : Alors tu crois qu'elle connaissait son avenir ?

Lana : Et bien, oui, elle devait savoir que par moi, elle réussirait à revenir malgré la mort.

Lois : Et tu sais comment elle le savais ?

Lana : Non, bien sur que non. Pourquoi ?

Lois (décida d'être elle aussi sincère (en partie) avec elle) : Et bien j'ai trouvé une légende étrange, sur une espèce de fée, qui permet de voir l'avenir. Le dernier témoignage sur cette fée vient de cette même époque et dans ce village précisément. Alors je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un lien.

Lana : Tu crois qu'Isabelle l'a invoqué pour connaître son futur ?

Lois : Et bien, pourquoi pas ? La légende dis que cette fée n'apparaît qu'au être pur et innocent « à cette remarque, elle se demander pourquoi Clark, mais chassa vite son sarcasme de sa tête ». Hors Isabelle, n'a pas l'air très innocente. Si elle a réussi à la contacter, j'aimerais savoir comment ?

Lana : Qu'elle est le rapport avec Smallville.

Lois (se reprenant) : Euh… non rien, mais c'était juste une question en plus. Tu n'aimerais pas connaître ton avenir ?

Lana semblait moyennement convaincue, mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas la moindre information sur ce sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas contacter Isabelle comme ça. Et surtout ne voulait certainement pas être encore une fois possédée.

Lana se sentait presque soulagé d'en avoir parler un petit peu à Lois. Et elle était assez intriguée par son histoire de fée. Quand Lois décida de partir elle voulu l'accompagné. Lois ne pu l'en empêcher. Elles se dirigèrent donc toutes les deux à la torche.

**Smallville Lycée la Torche 2005**

Arrivée la bas, la pièce du journal était vide.

Lois était furieuse que Chloé et Clark partent sans elle. Mais décida de faire des recherches sur la sorcière Isabelle.

Lois : Chloé à accès à des bases de donnés très importante, il y a peut être quelque chose sur ta sorcière.

Lana avait quelque peu peur de se que Lois pourrait découvrir, mais la curiosité l'avait contraint à rester pour avoir elle aussi plus de renseignements.

**Congo : Village Kasai : Camp**

Arrivé au camp, Lois pris Chloé à part pour lui expliquer toute la situation.

Elle comprit assez rapidement, sachant que ce jour arriverait d'un moment à l'autre. Savoir que Clark n'avait que 18 ans l'amusée, et elle voulait connaître les détails de son arrivée. Mais Lois mit rapidement fin a cette conversation, et lui raconta l'existence de son fils : Kal qui avait disparu, et que tout le monde, excepté elle, avait oublié.

Chloé voyant le désespoir de sa cousine ne mit pas longtemps à lui raconter se qu'ils avaient trouvé en 2005 dans le village de Castelnau de Montmirail.

**France : Castelnau de Montmirail 2005**

Clark et Chloé étaient arrivés dans un petit village médiéval datant du 13eme siècle. Au centre de la ville, une place entouraient d'arcades abritaient de nombreux petit restaurants et bistros. Un peu plus loin, une église "Notre Dame de l'Assomption" datant du 14eme siècle donnait encore plus à la ville son aspect typiquement médiéval. Les rues du village étaient souvent pavées et réduites. Chloé était émerveillée par la beauté des ces petites rues que le printemps égaillé grâce à de nombreuses plantes en fleurs.

Chloé et Clark se dirigèrent vers l'église espérant trouver quelqu'un pour répondre à leurs questions. Mais à l'intérieur, il n'y avait personne. La ville était surtout un endroit touristique et il y avait très peu d'habitants en ce jour du 13 avril 2005, la pleine saison n'était pas encore arrivée.

En sortant, il découvrit, un vieillard sur un banc, et Clark décida de l'accoster.

Clark (dans un français impeccable) : Bonjour Monsieur, savez vous où l'on pourrait s'informer sur l'histoire de cette ville ?

Le vieil homme : Il y a l'office du tourisme à deux rues d'ici, il devrait pouvoir vous renseigner.

Clark : Merci beaucoup, Au revoir et bonne journée.

Le vieil homme lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire au revoir.

Chloé regarda Clark incrédule.

Chloé : Tu parles français couramment?

Clark : oui, je parle beaucoup de langues couramment, mes actions futures, vont m'y contraindre, ma facilité d'aller rapidement dans tel ou tel pays du monde m'ont obligé à connaître beaucoup de langues. Cette barrière ne pouvait pas être un obstacle pour m'empêcher d'agir vite.

Chloé était vraiment très impressionnée. Clark lui raconta ce que le vieil homme lui avait indiqué et ils se dirigèrent vers l'office de tourisme.

Là une jeune femme étant du coin, leur indiqua plusieurs noms, dont celui d'une vielle femme qui adorait les histoires étranges de la ville. Elle lui avait souvent raconté des histoires de sorcière et de malédictions qui avaient atteint la ville. Clark et Chloé décidèrent d'aller tout d'abord rendre visite à cette femme.

La femme habitait un peu plus loin du centre, dans une petite maison au toit de chaume entouré d'arbres et proche d'une étendu d'eau.

Clark frappa à la porte, quelques secondes après une vielle femme leurs ouvrirent. En voyant Clark elle était comme stupéfaite, elle lui souri et les invita à entrer sans leur poser la moindre question.

La vielle femme : Entrez, entrez, je vous en pris. Venez vous asseoir dans le salon, je vais vous préparer quelque chose à boire.

Clark (poliment) : Ne vous déranger pas pour nous, c'est inutile Madame.

La vielle femme: Nous allons en avoir pour un petit moment pour que je vous raconte tout se que je sais, alors pas la peine de discuter.

Clark semblait intriguer, mais la laissa faire, et traduit à Chloé.

La femme revint vers eux, avec un plateau de thé et des biscuits, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil prés d'une fenêtre et commença à parler.

La vielle femme : Alors vous venez pour entendre des histoires sur Isabelle Marguerite Théroux et la duchesse Gertrude de Montmirail

Chloé en entendant ces noms sembla étonnée. Clark se souvenant de cette sorcière qui avait possédé autrefois Lana acquiesça.

Clark : Euh…Oui effectivement Madame.

La vielle femme: Je vous en pris, appelez moi Hélène. Tout d'abord laisser moi vous dire qui je suis. Mes ancêtres viennent de cette ville depuis plusieurs générations, mes aïeux étaient au service de la duchesse Gertrude, et surtout ami d'Isabelle Marguerite Théroux. Nous avons gardé certains secrets de générations en générations. Nous savions que vous viendriez un jour récupérer certaines informations.

Clark : à propos d'Isabelle?

Hélène : oui, mais pas seulement, surtout à propos de la fée.

Clark était de plus en plus intrigué, Chloé qui ne comprenait pas un mot, pincé régulièrement le bras de Clark pour pas qu'il oubli de lui traduire au fur et à mesure se que lui confier la vielle femme.

Hélène : Je ne connais pas grand chose sur cette fée, tout se que je sais c'est qu'Isabelle l'a contacté sans y avoir le droit, et a réussi à découvrir son futur, et donc le préparer.

La guerre entre cette sorcière et Gertrude a été très violente, pas seulement pour elles, mais aussi pour tous les habitants de cette ville. Elles sont toutes les deux responsables de nombreux fléaux comme la peste en 1628 et la famine en 1630 qui ont ravagé la ville. Cette famine fut si grande et si pitoyable que les populations furent contraintes, pour subsister, de se nourrir d'herbes et de racines sauvages. Ma famille qui avait réussi ne pas subir la peste, à du faire face à de nombreux décès pendant la famine. Gertrude a réussi à nous convaincre que c'était Isabelle la fautive, et de la faire brûler sur le bûcher en 1631 pour sorcellerie.

Néanmoins, Gertrude n'était pas plus innocente qu'Isabelle. Et Malgré le châtiment qu'Isabelle à subi, ma famille a gardé certains secrets qu'Isabelle nous avait confié. Et en particulier cette histoire de fée. Mais surtout comment faire revenir Isabelle dans le corps de sa descendante pour qu'elle vous le révèle, et qu'elle puisse se venger de la duchesse.

Clark : Mais c'est Lana sa descendante, nous ne pouvons pas lui imposer ça. C'est trop dangereux.

Hélène : Ma famille avait conscience de cela, elle s'est donc mise elle aussi en secret à la sorcellerie, pour trouver un moyen d'empêcher Isabelle d'agir malgré la possession du corps de votre ami. Au fil des générations, nous sommes devenus très doué. La formule de possession de l'esprit sans le corps a été trouvée par mon arrière grand mère, et c'est à moi de vous la remettre.

Hélène se dirigea vers un petit bureau, et sorti une petite clé de sous son pull-over. Elle ouvrit grâce à celle ci un petit tiroir et en sorti un vieux morceau de papier. Elle se dirigea vers Clark.

Hélène : Des que je vous est vu, j'ai su que c'était vous? Vous dégagez une telle force et une telle bonté. Tenez voici la formule, retournez auprès de votre ami, vous aurez la solution a votre problème, et vous pourrez retourner d'ou vous venez.

Clark ne su que répondre. Comment pouvez d'elle savoir tout ça. Il prit le morceau de papier, la remercia. Et il quitta la maison suivie de Chloé.

Chloé : Et bien, ça n'a pas était très compliqué.

Clark : Ne cris pas victoire trop vite. Il va falloir mêler Lana à cette histoire, et je doute que ça lui fasse plaisir.

Chloé : Ne crois tu pas que tu pourrais avoir confiance en elle?

Clark : Ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger par ma faute. Bon nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Retournons à Smallville.

Chloé lui souri, et acquiesça

Chloé : Je suis prête pour un nouvel envol au dessus du monde.

Clark la prit dans ses bras, et il s'envola en direction du Kansas.


	9. Chap 7 : Une autre personne importante

Voici un nouveau chapitre,

bonne année à tous et bonne lecture

çaane

**Chapitre 7 : Une autre personne importante**

**  
****Smallville Lycée 2005**

En arrivant prés de la fenêtre de la Torche, Clark vit Lois et Lana devant l'ordinateur de Chloé. Pour ne pas être remarqué Clark descendit derrière le lycée, et ils allèrent tous les deux vers la torche en marchant.  
Chloé : Et bien, ce vole était vraiment prodigieux. Tu as ce pouvoir depuis longtemps ?  
Clark : Et bien, oui et non, pour le moment Clark ne le connais pas encore, mais ça ne serait tarder. Je pense que c'est un pouvoir qu'il possède déjà, mais il ne sait pas encore s'en servir.  
Chloé : Au faite, on leur dis quoi ?  
Clark : Oui, c'est vrai, encore mentir, je n'ai jamais était très doué pour ça, et je déteste ça. En générale c'est L… euh, pas moi qui m'en charge.  
Chloé lui souri comprenant rapidement sa gaffe  
Chloé (espiègle) : C'est ta femme qui trouve les mensonges ?  
Clark devint rouge et très mal à l'aise.  
Chloé (triomphalement) : Et ça commence par « L » !  
Clark (gêné) : Chloé, arrête s'il te plait de chercher des informations sur mon futur.  
Chloé : oh non non non, je suis journaliste je te rappel, et alors ça, c'est vraiment trop tentant pour ne pas essayer de découvrir tes secrets. Alors par un « L ». Un « L » comme Lana, ou un « L » comme… (Silence, Chloé se mit à sourire grandement à sa nouvelle trouvaille) Lois.  
Chloé éclata de rire, Clark lui ne rigolait pas du tout, et ne savait pas quoi dire.  
Chloé : Non, dis moi que c'est pas Lois, ce n'est pas possible.  
Chloé rigolait de plus belle, voyant que Clark ne répondait pas  
Chloé (bidonné) : Lois et Clark mariés, Lois Lane Kent. (Elle éclata de rire) Et bien, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle sache ça, elle risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque.  
Clark ne disait absolument rien, mais Chloé avait remarqué qu'il avait rougit, ça la fit rigoler de plus belle.  
Chloé (se reprenant mais gardant sa bonne humeur) : OK c'est bon Clark, j'ai le droit de rigoler un petit peu. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirait rien de toute façon.  
Clark la regarda le visage faussement sévere, mais ne dit pas un mot de plus, surtout que la porte de la Torche était juste devant eux.

**Smallville Lycée la Torche 2005**

Lois et Lana levèrent la tête au même moment quand Clark et Chloé arrivèrent dans la pièce.  
Lois (agressive) : Bah alors, vous étiez ou tous les deux ?  
Lana : (Souriante) Salut Clark, (silence) qu'est se que tu as, tu es tout rouge ?  
Clark : Salut Lana, (lui souriant, gêné) rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.  
Clark ne se dirigea même pas vers Lana pour lui dire bonjour, se qui la contraria quelque peu. Elle trouvait les réactions de Clark étrange depuis hier. De plus il ne l'avait même pas appelé. Pourtant le jour ou il avait échangé leur dernier baiser lui avait donné l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux énormément rapprochés, et que cette fois rien ne pourraient les séparer. Et aujourd'hui, il paraissait distant et gêné en sa présence. Elle avait du mal à savoir pourquoi.  
Lois : Alors qu'est se que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ?  
Chloé : On a enquêté, et vous vous avez fait quoi sur mon ordinateur ?  
Lois : on a fait des recherches sur Isabelle Marguerite Théroux et sur la fée.  
Clark était surpris que Lois parle de la fée devant Lana. Mais ne releva pas cette phrase à haute voix. Il lança juste à Lois un regard en coin surpris et sévère, mais Lois n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle préféra écouter sa cousine.  
Chloé (intéressé): Ah oui, nous aussi, sur Isabelle en particulier. Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
Lana : Non, rien du tout.  
Chloé : Nous on en a appris de belle. Et ça te concerne Lana.  
Clark n'avait pas très envie de mêler Lana à tout ça, mais de toute façon, il le fallait bien. C'était elle sa descendante, et donc la seule à pouvoir être posséder. Que Chloé l'annonce comme ça lui semblait rapide, mais en même temps, il fallait faire vite. Il voulait rentrer chez lui.  
Lana (intéressé) : Qu'avez trouver ?  
Clark voulu prendre la relève, pour ne pas trop en dire, et que Chloé ne gaffe pas.  
Clark : Et bien que tu descends directement d'elle, et nous avons une formule pour la contacter par toi, sans qu'elle ne puisse prendre possession de tout ton corps.  
Lois : ça alors, comment vous avez fait ?  
Lana (surprise) : Prendre possession de moi ? Il n'en est pas question !  
Clark avait peut être parlé trop vite.  
Lana : Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu veux avoir a faire à elle. Elle ne t'a fait que du mal ?  
Clark (gêné) : Euh oui, en faite c'est un peu compliqué.  
Lana semblait très énervé. Elle avait confiance en Clark, elle pensait qu'il ne l'utiliserai jamais pour lui, et là, il voulait Isabelle. Pas question. Cette situation lui fit penser à Jason quand il était parti en Chine en lui mentant. Et pour une raison inexpliqué elle sentait monter en elle encore plus rapidement la colère.  
Chloé : Non, attend Lana, on ne veut pas faire ça contre toi. En faite, elle sait quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un qui a des problèmes et elle pourrait nous aider à le rectifier.  
Lana (suspicieuse) : C'est-à-dire ?  
Lois : Une personne qui est coincé hors de son temps.  
Lana (toujours énervé) : Quoi ? (S'adressant à Lois) Tu veux dire que c'est ton histoire de fée que tu voulais depuis le début ?  
Lois (serrant les dents) : Euh… Oui  
Lana (énervé) : Et qui c'est ?  
Lois, Chloé et Clark restèrent sans voix. Aucune des trois personnes ne pris la parole, ils ne faisaient que se regarder à tour de rôle ne sachant quoi dire.  
Lana regarda Clark, espérant que son petit ami lui dise tout. Mais il continuait de se taire, évitant en plus de la regarder dans les yeux.  
Lana (énervé) : Très bien, Alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je m'en vais.  
Et Lana sorti très énervé.  
Chloé : Attend Lana, on ne peut pas tout te dire, mais on a besoin de toi.  
Lana ne se retourna même pas, elle en avait assez qu'on lui cache des choses, surtout quand cela la concerner.

Clark lui se sentait très mal, il détestait ça. Chloé aussi, elle regardait Clark en se disant, qu'il devrait lui dire, mais en même temps, comprenait qu'il ne lui dise rien.  
Lois, elle se demandait se qu'ils pourraient bien inventer.  
Lois : On peut lui donner le nom d'une personne bidon ?  
Chloé : Lois, Lana est notre amie, on devrait lui dire la vérité.  
Clark : Oui, tu as raison, on devrait lui dire que c'est moi. Mais si elle se demande pourquoi moi.  
Lois : Pourquoi toi ? Oui c'est vrai ça, pourquoi toi ?  
Chloé : Et bien de toute façon on n'en sait rien. C'est vrai, ça aurai pu être toi, ou moi ou toi Lois.  
Lois (septique) : mouais. Il y a vraiment des choses bizarres chez toi Smallville.  
Clark lui fit un petit sourire gêné.  
Chloé (le défendant) : Non, c'est pas Clark c'est cette ville en général. Ca a peut être à voir avec les météorites.  
Lois : Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer. D'ailleurs à se propos j'ai une nouvelle théorie…  
Lois commença à s'embarquer dans ses élucubrations à rallonges, pendant que Clark pensif pris enfin une décision.  
Clark (coupant Lois qu'il n'écoutait pas): Je vais aller dire la vérité à Lana.  
Chloé confirma à Clark qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec cette initiative.  
Clark (pensif) : oui, C'est normal qu'elle sache, elle est complètement concernée. On se retrouve plus tard.  
Clark sorti de la pièce, l'air triste et parti en direction du Talon. Chloé se senti très fier de Clark et Lois n'y prêta guerre plus d'intérêt.  
Lois : Au moins on va peut être pouvoir avancer, (à Chloé) Donc pour en revenir à ma nouvelle théorie….

**Smallville Talon 2005**

Clark arriva au Talon quelques minutes après Lana. Il la trouva dans un coin de la salle, à l'écart des regards, la tête prise entre ses mains. Il hésita un instant avant de s'approcher, puis il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers elle. Quand il arriva à son niveau, derrière elle, il posa délicatement une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.  
Clark (doucement) : Lana.  
Lana se retourna, les yeux humides. La vue de son visage aussi triste, lui brisa le cœur.  
Clark (triste) : Lana, je suis désolé. Tu as raison, on ne doit pas te mettre à l'écart. Je vais tout te dire.  
Lana s'essuya les yeux et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Elle retenait à présent ses larmes et transforma son visage triste en un visage plus dur.  
Lana (froidement) : Je t'écoute.  
Clark la regarda triste et mal à l'aise, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que lui dire la vérité.  
Clark : En faite, c'est moi qui est besoin de toi.  
Lana (surprise) : Quoi ?  
Clark (il lui souris faiblement) : Oui, en faite, je n'ai pas 18 ans comme tout le monde pourrait le croire, mais 33 ans. Je me suis réveillé dans ma grange hier matin à Smallville au lieu d'être chez moi en 2020. Je viens du futur.  
Lana ne su que répondre. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, complètement abasourdit par se qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes du revers de sa manche, et retrouva son visage angélique.  
Lana (retrouvant un ton plus doux) : Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?  
Clark : Et bien, je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça. Je ne savais pas que j'aurai besoin de toi. Ce bond dans le temps devait passer inaperçu autant que possible. Mes parents ne sont même pas au courant.  
Lana : Et Chloé, et Lois ?  
Clark se senti mal à l'aise.  
Clark : Chloé est journaliste, je lui en ai parlé car je pensais qu'elle pourrait m'aider à trouver une solution. Pour Lois c'est différant, elle l'a en quelque sorte découvert.  
Lana (surprise) : Comment ?  
Clark de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
Clark : Et bien, elle peut me voir. Elle me voit tel que je suis, à 33 ans.  
Lana : Et c'est la seule ?  
Clark : apparemment oui, personne d'autre ne la remarqué.  
Lana : Mais pourquoi elle ?  
Clark ne voulait pas en dire d'avantage. De plus il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer que Lois pouvait le voir. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait voyagé dans le temps.  
Lana ne savait trop que penser de cette faculté qu'avait Lois. Mais n'en dit et n'en pensa davantage.  
Clark : Pour tout le reste, je suis aussi perdu que toi. Tout se que je sais c'est que les recherches qu'on à effectuer nous ont amené à la fée, puis de la fée à Isabelle, puis d'Isabelle à toi. Tu es mon seul espoir de rentrer chez moi.  
Lana le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas.  
Elle se senti d'un coup mal à l'aise de savoir que c'était son petit ami a coté d'elle avec 15 ans de plus. Mais soulagée aussi par l'explication que cela apporter a son comportement depuis deux jours.  
Puis elle pensa qu'il connaissait leur avenir. Elle se racla un peu la gorge mal à l'aise.  
Lana (pleine d'espoir mais hésitante): Et… dans le futur… on est toujours ensemble ?  
Clark lui souri tendrement. Ses yeux lui rappelai tellement son passé. Se retrouver là aussi proche de Lana était très étrange.  
Clark (tendrement) : Je ne peux rien dévoilé sur le futur, ça risque de changer quelque chose. Je n'en ai pas le droit.  
Lana acquiesça, elle comprenait, quoi qu'elle fût un peu déçue, qu'il ne veuille rien dire.  
Lana (souriante) : Très bien, tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à rentrer.  
Clark lui souri soulagée et la remercia.

**Smallville Manoir de Lex 2005**

Lex était toujours abasourdis par les révélations de la veille, faites par son ami. Il avait passé la nuit à rechercher toutes les informations, qu'ils avaient cumulé au fil des années, et dont il avait promis à Clark de tirer un trait. Mais les aveux de celui ci, lui avait pour le moment plus permis de trouver de nouvelles interrogations que des réponses. Sachant qu'a présent CLark lui dirait tout, il décida d'aller le trouver. Apres avoir passer quelques coup de téléphone sans succès pour le chercher, il décida d'aller à la Torche, pour voir s'il n'était pas là.

**Smallville Lycée la torche 2005 **

Lois et Chloé étaient en grande discutions, mais rien ne concernant apparemment un quelconque article, ou le problème de Clark. Chloé semblait demander davantage de renseignement sur le garçon que Lois avait rencontré la veille et qui semblait être son petit ami : John.

Pourtant Lois ne semblait pas très exciter à l'idée de parler de ce garçon. De plus les insinuations de Chloé sur un soi disant autre homme dans sa vie, Qui serai son grand amour l'énervé.

Lois : (énervé) : Mais qu'est se qui te prend de t'intéresser à ma vie sentimental ?

Chloé : Rien, je suis juste certaine, que ce John avec qui tu sors, n'est pas l'homme de ta vie.

Lois (espiègle) : Chloé, Je suis au courant… Mais il faut bien s'amuser en attendant. Et puis il est pas mal. Au moins, il ne porte pas d'affreuse chemise à carreaux comme ton Clark.

Chloé pris la remarque de sa cousine avec bonne humeur. Même si au fond d'elle elle se rendait compte que Clark et elle, ne seraient décidément jamais ensemble.

Chloé (souriante) : Peut être pas John, mais qui sait se que portera l'homme que tu épouseras ?

Lois lui lança amicalement le journal la Torche posé sur le bureau à coté d'elle sur l'épaule.

Elle rigolaient toutes les deux quand le téléphone de Chloé sonna.

Chloé : Clark ? Alors tu as tout dis à Lana.

Chloé écoutait Clark, et ne faisait que hocher la tête de haut en bas, en sortant quelques homéatopé pour montrer sa total attention à Clark. Lois qui n'entendait rien enrager presque.

Lex venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur du lycée de Smallville.

Vêtu de son habituel manteau sombre et d'une chemise de la même couleur, il marchait dans les couloirs presque déserts en cette fin de journée.

Il espérait y trouver Clark afin de parler un peu plus en détails de ses origines et de ses pouvoirs. Il voulait également connaître la signification des symboles gravés dans les grottes Kawatchee et beaucoup d'autres choses.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé devant le local de la Torche.

Le milliardaire, au crâne dépourvu de tout cheveu, voulut tourner la poignée de la porte mais il se déroba au dernier moment.

En effet, de part la porte entre-ouverte, il pouvait entendre assez distinctement la conversation entre Chloé et sa cousine.

Chloé (surprise) : Tu veux faire se rituel dans un champ ?

Lois (moqueuse) : pffff, encore une nouvelle expérience signé Smallville.

Chloé : Mais enfin Clark, Un endroit moins exposé serrai peut être mieux. Il faut rester discret. On ne connaît pas les dangers de cette magie.

….

Chloé : Que pense tu de la clairière ou ton ancien club de football avait fait un grand feu pour la saint jean et la fête toute une nuit l'été dernier ? Personne ne nous verra, les arbres nous protégerons.

….

Chloé : Très bien, alors rendez vous chez toi à 19h, je viens te chercher et on y va tous les quatre en voiture.

Chloé raccrocha, et raconta la conversation rapidement à Lois. Apres ça, Chloé se leva et invita sa cousine à faire de même.

Chloé: On devrait se dépêcher. Il est presque l'heure et on doit faire le plein d'essence.

Lois: Après toi, cousine !

Sentant que les deux jeunes femmes n'allaient pas tarder à sortir, le milliardaire eut juste le temps de se cacher dans une salle de classe au moment où elles fermaient à clé le local.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elles s'en aillent pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Lex (se parlant à lui-même): Que me caches-tu encore, Clark?


	10. Chap 8 : Les choses se compliquent

Et voilà pour le 8ème chapitre...

J'espere qu'il vous plaira.

à bientot et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les choses se compliquent**

**Smallville Loft de Clark 2005**

Clark était seul à présent dans son loft. Il avait rassemblait tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour l'utilisation de la formule. Il n'attendait plus que Lana, Lois et Chloé pour commencer.

Le morceau de papier indiquait qu'il fallait réciter la formule au lever de la lune. Et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. La Lune apparaîtrait bientôt.

Quelques minutes après, Lana fit son apparition.

Lana : Voilà je suis prête.

Clark : Tu ne te sens pas trop anxieuse ?

Lana (frissonnante) : Si

Clark (lui souriant): J'ai pris une chaise et des liens, il faudrait mieux t'attacher, on ne sait jamais.

Lana (inquiète) : si ça ne fonctionne pas, les liens ne changeront pas grand-chose.

Clark : oui, mais ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps.

Un petit silence s'installa, le temps que Clark se dirige vers Lana et soutint son regard tendrement. Clark cherchait les mots pour lui redonner courage mais ils étaient difficiles à trouver.

Clark : je ne t'en demanderai pas tant si ça n'était pas important.

A ces quelque mots, Lana s'approcha de Clark et se blottit contre se son torse.

Clark (gêné): Je…je suis désolé. C'est par ma faute que tu vas être obligée d'être de nouveau possédée par cette sorcière.

Lana (esquissant un sourire triste): Cela n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon petit-ami revienne et me serre fort dans ses bras.

Clark rougi à cette appellation, il se souvenait bien qu'à ce moment il était très amoureux de Lana, mais maintenant il en aimait une autre, et il ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'éprouver encore des choses pour Lana. Mais une certaine tendresse envers elle ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Lana chercha désespérément à lire dans ses yeux une preuve plus claire de l'amour qu'il éprouvait peut-être pour elle.

Mais son regard était encore plus mystérieux que d'habitude et elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter cette lueur dans ses yeux.

Elle décida donc de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui parler en face.

Lana: Clark…je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait le futur. Peut-être qu'un jour, nous nous séparerons et que nous vivrons nos vies chacun de notre côté…mais en cet instant, je veux te dire à quel point je t'aime. Et plus que par des mots, je vais te le rappeler par des actes…

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Clark ne réagit pas à ce baiser, qui avait le goût d'un passé heureux mais déjà lointain…

Pourtant, le fait qu'elle avait ravivé cette saveur en lui n'avait pas ébranlé l'amour infini qu'il éprouvait pour Lois.

C'était juste le souvenir encore vivace d'un amour de jeunesse.

Lana se sépara à contrecoeur des lèvres de Clark, et un silence gêné fit place entre eux.

L'arrivé de Chloé et Lois mis fin à ce moment de tendresse.

Lois : C'est bon, on est tous là, on peut y aller.

Clark toujours ébranlé par ce petit moment avec Lana, essaya de reprendre néanmoins rapidement ses esprits. Il prit les ingrédients dans un sac, ainsi que la chaise, et ils se mirent en route. Il était assez anxieux d'une part pour cette formule qui allait ramener une sorcière qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser, mais aussi pour Lois qui risqué de découvrir quelques choses sur lui. Mais hélas, elle n'avait rien voulu savoir, elle voulait être là quand la sorcière viendrait.

**Smallville clairière au cœur de la foret 2005**

Lex caché derrière un arbres avait vu les quatre adolescents arrivaient et s'installaient dans la clairière. Il les fixait sans rien dire, de plus en plus intriguée par la cérémonie qui se préparer devant ses yeux. A présent il voyait Lana s'installait sur la chaise et Clark qui l'attachait solidement avec des liens.

Lana (murmurant) : Clark…

Clark : Oui, Lana ?

Lana (inquiète) Je…j'ai peur.

Clark la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui souri tendrement.

Clark (souriant) : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la laisserai pas te faire de mal.

Lana lui souri a son tour.

Lana (un peu plus confiante) : Merci, c'est tout se que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Lois installa les bougies autour de la chaise, et les alluma une par une. Chloé mit ensuite en place tous les ingrédients en un cercle autour de Lana comme c'était indiqué sur le morceau de papier que leur avait remis la vielle femme.

Quand Lois alluma la dernière bougi, une lumière bleue apparut sous la forme d'un cercle sur le sol, et se transforma rapidement en une demi sphère protégeant maintenant Lana. Personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir de la sphère bleutée.

Clark (surpris) : C'est un bouclier ?

Chloé : Vite, la Lune commence déjà à apparaître, lit la formule Clark.

Clark pris le papier et commença à réciter à haute voix, les phrases en latin qui y été inscrite :

« in sæcula sæculorum,

Dans les siècles des siècles, Nous t'appelons Isabelle Marguerite Theroux. Grâce à ta descendante prend possession de sa tête, mais pas son corps, et réponds à nos questions)

A ce moment précis, Lana eu un léger spasme, et ses yeux bruns virèrent au violet pendant un court instant.

Puis après être redevenue normal, l'expression de son doux visage se changeât en une expression sévère et cruelle. Clark mit naturellement ses mains en arrière pour protéger Chloé et Lois. Puis il s'avança prudemment vers la sorcière âgée de plus de trois cents ans.

Lana maintenant devenue Isabelle, essaya de bouger ses membres, mais elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur le reste de son corps, elle était donc totalement immobile. La formule avait parfaitement fonctionné

Isabelle : Je vois que vous avez pris des précautions avant de m'appeler. Mais ne pensez que ça va m'arrêter longtemps.

Clark voulait en finir rapidement, il allât donc droit au but.

Clark : Isabelle, nous devons vous parler.

Isabelle : Encore toi, tu as changé depuis la dernière fois, qu'est se que tu me veux ?

Clark : Stella Candidus Tempus

Isabelle esquissa un large sourire ironique en entendant ce nom.

Isabelle : C'est donc ça, la fée t'a coincé ici. Je ne savais pas que tu en valais le coup.

Clark : Nous savons que vous connaissez la formule pour la contacter, vous devriez me la donner.

Isabelle : Vous la donner comme ça, et en échange à quoi j'ai droit ?

Clark ne su que répondre, mais Lois pris rapidement la parole pour ne pas que la sorcière prenne le contrôle de la situation.

Lois (courageusement) : En échange nous ne réciterons pas la formule nous permettant de vous empêchez à jamais de prendre possession du corps de Lana.

Isabelle (parut intriguée) : Vous bluffez, vous ne connaissez rien à la magie, comment pourriez vous connaître une telle formule ?

Lois (déterminée) : C'est vrai, mais nous l'avons eu de la même façon, que celle qui vous a fait revenir, et que le bouclier qui vous entoure. Comme vous l'avez dis, nous avons pris nos précaution, nous n'aurions jamais laisser Lana en danger. Nous avons juste besoin de vous pour contacter la fée, mais si vous ne voulez pas nous aider, nous n'allons pas insisté et jamais vous ne pourrez revenir.

Isabelle semblait à la fois contrarier et en colère. Pourtant, l'étincelle de malice qui brûlait dans ses yeux, présageait qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Isabelle : Très bien, je vous la révèle, à la condition que vous me laissiez partir.

Clark : C'est hors de question, et c'est non négociable.

Isabelle : Qu'est ce qui me prouve, que vous n'utiliserez pas la formule par suite.

Clark : Rien, il vous suffit d'avoir confiance.

Isabelle semblait plus en colère que jamais, et son impuissance l'énervait au plus haut point. Un vent de plus en plus violent commençait à agiter les arbres aux alentours.

Isabelle : Je ne vous conseil pas d'attiser ma colère. Je peux être très cruelle.

Clark : On ne vous demande qu'une chose, la formule pour contacter Stella.

Isabelle (résignez): Très bien. C'est très simple. A minuit pile, regardez le ciel en criant cette…

C'est alors qu'un bruit se fit entendre d'un buisson situé à proximité du petit groupe.

Clark tourna la tête dans cette direction et aperçut Lex en sortir, couvert de feuilles.

Clark: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

Lex: Clark, je peux tout t'expliquer…

C'est alors qu'un rire cruel et malfaisant se fit entendre dans toute la forêt. Isabelle avait repris le contrôle de tous ses membres et ses liens, ainsi que la chaise, volaient en éclat.

Chloé et Lois voulurent intervenir mais elles furent projetées à plusieurs mètres en arrière lorsque le bouclier magique fut détruit par Isabelle dans une fulgurante explosion de lumière.

Isabelle: Et maintenant, je suis libre! Je vais pouvoir reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissé et plus personne ne sera en mesure de se mettre en travers de ma route! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Puis la sorcière disparut dans une explosion de fumée.

**Smallville clairière au cœur de la foret 2005**

La sorcière venait de disparaître sous les yeux ébahis de Clark et Lex

Clark (en colère) : oh non, elle est parti. (à Lex en colère) c'est de ta faute, Lana est maintenant en danger.

Lex (confus) : Clark, je… je suis désolé

Clark lui lança un regard noir, un regard qu'il avait l'habitude de lui lancer depuis plusieurs années. Puis il se dirigea rapidement vers Chloé et Lois, pour savoir si tout aller bien. Elles se relevaient toutes les deux légèrement sonnées.

Clark (inquiet) : Ca va ?

Chloé : oui, tout va bien. (Regardant autour d'elle) Où est Isabelle ?

Clark (démoralisé) : Elle a disparue. On n'aurai jamais du mêler Lana à cette histoire.

Lois (rassurant Clark) : Ne t'inquiète pas, on va la retrouver. La sorcière ne va pas se faire elle-même du mal.

Clark lui souri timidement au petit réconfort qu'elle essayer de lui apportait. Sa femme le faisait si souvent quand il ratait un sauvetage. Il était toujours en colère contre lui-même quand il n'arrivait pas à sauver tout le monde. Puis il repris rapidement ces esprits, Et se tourna vers Lex. Son visage doux qu'il lancer quelque minute avant à Lois, se transforma rapidement en un visage sévère. Un visage qu'il réservé au criminel qu'il arrêtait, et en particulier à Lex.

Clark : Alors qu'est se que tu fais ici ?

Lex qui avait réfléchi pendant le laps de temps ou Clark s'était intéressé à Chloé et Lois répondit rapidement.

Lex : Je suis en affaire avec les Evans, et j'ai vu la voiture de Chloé au bord de la foret à coté du champ, J'ai eu peur qu'il arrive quelque chose. Dans une foret en pleine nuit, c'est pas très prudent.

Clark (septique) : Tu as eu peur pour Chloé et tu t'es aventurer seul ?

Lex : J'ai mon portable au cas ou.

Chloé : Il ne faudrait pas perdre du temps, Il faut retrouver Isabelle et Lana.

Chloé mis fin aux regards haineux que lancer Clark à son ennemie. Mais Lex voulais en savoir davantage.

Lex : qui c'est cette fée, et pourquoi avoir contacter Isabelle ?

Clark (en colère) : Ca ne te regarde pas !

Chloé : Je vais voir à la torche. Clark va voir chez Lana.

Clark : (agressif) Lex, toi tu rentres chez toi !!

Lex (vexé) : Qu'est se qui te prends de me parler sur ce ton.

Lois (en colère) : Lana est en danger par votre faute, vous en avez assez fait, vous ne croyez pas ?

Lex la regarda un instant le visage sombre, et parti en direction de sa voiture.

Pendant ce temps, Lois se tourna vers Clark voyant que la perte de Lana l'avait beaucoup affecté. Elle lui mit une main sur son épaule et essaya de trouver les mots pour le réconforter.

Lois (lui souriant) : Allez, ne t'inquiète pas Smallville, on va la retrouver.

Clark lui souri légèrement. Il avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras et sentir son odeur, sa chaleur qui lui redonné toujours tant de force. Mais il se retint péniblement, laissant seulement son regard se perdre dans le sien pendant un instant. Lois soutint son regard brûlant en gardant un visage compatissant et en lui souriant.

Chloé qui assister à la scène, comprit comme un coup de poignard se que signifié vraiment la relation qu'ils auraient plus tard « mariés ». Elle voyait clairement dans le regard de Clark l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, ce visage enflammé qu'il lançait déjà avant pour Lana, était à présent pour Lois. La jalousie et la tristesse apparue rapidement au fond de son cœur, et son visage s'assombri de plus en plus par l'amertume. Elle préféra se retirer, et se dirigea à son tour, l'humeur maussade, vers sa voiture.

**Smallville Lycée la torche 2005 **

Isabelle était en train de fouiller la pièce quand Chloé entrât dans la local.

Chloé (surprise) : Lana, mais qu'est se que tu fais ?

Isabelle (sourire machiavélique) : Chloé, je veux savoir comment vous avez fait pour avoir les formules que vous avez utiliser sur moi.

Chloé (courageusement) : non, je ne dirais rien.

A ce moment, Isabelle pointa son doigt vers Chloé et un rayon sorti de sa main pour se projeter directement sur Chloé. Chloé totalement immobilisé se senti soulever du sol.

Isabelle (victorieuse) : Tu n'es absolument rien, je pourrait te détruire en quelques secondes, je te conseil de me dire se que je veux savoir.

Chloé (toujours aussi courageuse) : Jamais !

Isabelle en colère contre la jeune journaliste la fit se fracasser violemment sur le mur des bizarreries. Elle tomba dans un bruit sourd suivis de quelques punaises et feuilles volantes. Isabelle s'approcha de Chloé encore sonné et la pris par le cou. Elle lui prouva qu'elle s'hésiterai par à serrer davantage. Chloé plaça machinalement ses deux mains sur le poigné de la sorcière pour essayer de se dégager, mais la force d'Isabelle était de loin supérieure à la sienne.

Isabelle : Alors, j'attends ta réponse.

Chloé (pouvant à peine respirer) : oui… Je… vais vous le dire…

Isabelle gardait sa main serrer autour du cou de Chloé, et lui sourit méchamment l'obligeant à continuer.

Isabelle : Je t'écoute ?

Chloé (toujours le souffle coupé) : …Castel…nau…

Isabelle (la coupant surprise) : Castelnau de Montmirail ?

Chloé : … oui

Isabelle relâcha son étreinte en la poussa méchamment. Chloé se mis toussé sentant l'air arriver plus rapidement dans ses poumons.

Isabelle : Vous êtes allé jusqu'en France ? Vous m'épatez.

La sorcière se levant, souriant une dernière fois à Chloé, et disparu une nouvelle fois dans une épaisse fumée blanche.

Chloé qui reprenait petit à petit son souffle, sorti son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Lois.

**Smallville Tallon appartement de Lana 2005**

Lois et Clark avait fait le tour du Talon sans succès, Isabelle ne s'y trouver pas. Et elle n'était pas passer par là.

Il s'apprêter à rejoindre Chloé au lycée, quand Lois senti son portable vibret dans la poche de sa veste.

Lois (à Clark) : C'est Chloé.

Lois : Allo ?

…

Lois (surprise) : quoi ?

…

Lois (inquiète) : Tu vas bien ?

…

Lois : Reste de là tranquillement, on arrive tout de suite.

Lois eu à peine le temps de dire ces mots, que Clark se volatilisa en super vitesse sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Lois senti une legere brise dans ses cheveux. Apres avoir raccrocher le téléphone, elle s'apprêta à raconter à Clark sa conversation avec sa cousine, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là.

Lois (étonné) : Clark ? Clark ? (Exacerbé) mais ou est-il passé encore ?

Résigner par cet absence, elle décida de se diriger seule vers le lycée pour réconforter sa cousine.

**Smallville Lycée la torche 2005 **

Clark était arrivé en quelques secondes dans le local de La Torche. Il trouva Chloé assise par terre, en train de raccrocher son téléphone.

Clark (inquiet) : Chloé ça va ?

Chloé sursauta, à sa vue, et posa sa main sur son cœur.

Chloé : Clark, tu m'as fit peur, préviens quand tu arrives.

Clark lui sourit, et se dirigea rapidement vers elle. Il l'aida à se relever avec délicatesse.

Clark (inquiet) : Qu'est se qui c'est passé ?

Chloé : Isabelle m'a forcé à lui révéler comment on avait fait pour trouver les formules magiques.

Clark (inquiet) : Et… ?

Chloé (désemparé) : J'ai du lui dire que c'était à Castelnau, je n'avais pas le choix. Mais j'ai pas dis de qui on les tenais. Ensuite, elle à disparu.

Clark : Tu n'y peux rien Chloé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je vais au village et je vais voir se que je peux faire.

A ces mots, Clark s'envola rapidement par la fenêtre, en laissant entendre derrière lui un bruit semblable au tonnerre.


	11. Chap 9 : Comment rentrer chez soi?

Voici encore un nouveau chapitre, qui se passe principalement à Smallville en 2005. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Comment rentrer chez soi ?**

**France : Castelnau de Montmirail 2005**

Isabelle n'avait pas mis longtemps pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de la vielle Hélène, cette dernière étant réputée pour ses talents de sorcière dans tout le village. Elle arriva chez elle assez rapidement. Hélène, surprise par cette intrusion, n'eut pas le temps de trouver une parade pour se défendre contre elle.

Isabelle l'avait soulevé dans les airs, et lui ordonna de lui remettre son grimoire.

Isabelle (méchamment) : Alors, qu'est se que tu attends ?

Hélène (déterminée): Jamais je ne le révélerai une chose pareille à une telle sorcière.

Isabelle : Si tu ne veux pas mourir, tu le devrais pourtant.

Hélène (courageuse) : Je me fiche de mourir. Mais toi, tu ne sauras rien.

Voix masculine : Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui !

Isabelle surprise, se retourna en perdant son emprise sur Hélène, qui tomba sur le sol.

Isabelle (surprise) : Encore toi ? Comment es-tu arrivé aussi vite ?

Clark : Que cherchez vous ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la sorcière, avec ce même air machiavélique qui la caractérisait.

Isabelle : Je veux juste récupérer tous les pouvoirs que j'avais avant que tu ne détruises mon grimoire. Sais tu combien de génération de sorcière il faut pour cumuler tout ce savoir ?

Clark avait remarqué que pendant ce temps, Hélène avait réussi à quitter discrètement la pièce. Il continua néanmoins de distraire Isabelle afin de s'assurer qu'elle aurait le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment de la maison.

Clark : Vous n'avez plus votre place parmi nous.

Isabelle : Tu n'as pas le choix, tu as besoin de moi, tu le sais bien

Clark : Si cela met en danger les personnes que j'aime, je n'aurai pas de scrupules à vous renvoyez d'où vous venez.

Isabelle : Oh, nous avons là un parfait petit héros.

Clark qui continuait de la défier, remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'Hélène était revenue dans la pièce. Elle semblait se préparer à lancer une formule. Mais pour ne pas la mettre davantage en danger, il voulut attraper la sorcière, pour la maintenir immobile grâce à sa force. Il bougea en super vitesse derrière elle, et l'attrapa par la taille. Hélène en profita pour revenir dans la pièce et lancer une formule. Isabelle, continua de se débattre, mais plus aucun son ne sortait plus de sa bouche.

En colère, Isabelle gesticulait dans tous les sens pour que Clark lâche prise, mais Il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Isabelle bougeait les lèvres, on avait l'impression qu'elle criait, mais rien, aucun son ne se fit entendre.

Clark la ligota en super vitesse pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre, Elle était à présent totalement immobile.

Clark la laissa sur le sol, et alla à la rencontre d'Hélène.

Clark : Merci Hélène, vous n'avez rien ?

Hélène : Non, tout va bien. Merci pour votre aide.

Clark : Que voulait-elle ?

Hélène : Elle voulait le pouvoir du grimoire de ma famille. Mais il est en sécurité, et protégé contre les âmes noires. Venez avec moi, J'ai d'autres formules à vous enseigner. Votre cœur pur, peut vous permettre d'en lancer sans avoir besoin d'un apprentissage très long. Et à vous protéger d'Isabelle.

Clark s'assura qu'Isabelle été solidement attacher, et ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Hélène avait trouvé la formule idéale pour l'empêcher d'agir. Sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, elle n'était plus capable de faire du mal, et de se défendre. Isabelle lui lança un regard noir, mais CLark ne prêta pas attention à sa colère. Il suivi Hélène dans la pièce voisine.

Clark et Hélène se trouvaient à présent dans une petite pièce, avec un mur couvert d'une grande tapisserie. Hélène prononça quelques mots en latin, et la tapisserie s'éleva pour laisser la place à une petite porte. Ils passèrent la porte tous les deux.

Hélène : Tu vas maintenant en apprendre beaucoup sur la magie.

**Smallville Lycée la torche 2005 **

Lois était arrivée le plus vite possible dans les locaux du journal du Lycée pour voir comment allait sa cousine. Elle trouva Chloé en train de ramasser les quelques feuilles et autres objets tombés lors de l'attaque d'Isabelle.

Plusieurs dossiers relatifs aux articles en cours étaient éparpillés sur le sol de la salle de rédaction et plusieurs coupures de presse du Mur des bizarreries étaient étalées elles aussi par terre.

Lois (inquiète) : Chloé, comment tu te sens ?

Chloé : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Lois : Tu sais ou est partie La sorcière ?

Chloé (innocemment) : Euh… non, pas la moindre idée.

Lois : Et tu ne veux pas la retrouver ?

Chloé : CLark s'en occupe

Lois (surprise) : Clark, tu l'as vu ? Mais quand ?

Chloé : euh… non, il m'a appelé.

Lois (mécontente) : oh, il a voulu faire cavalier seul ! Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui !

Chloé sourit intérieurement.

Chloé : Viens, on va retourner dans le champ, il va peut être réussir à la ramener la bas.

Lois : CLark, tout seul ! Tu as vraiment une confiance aveugle en lui.

Chloé prit sa cousine par la main, et se précipita vers la sortie.

Lois : Oui… c'est bon, je viens.

**France : Castelnau de Montmirail 2005**

Clark sortit de la pièce, le visage déterminé, il fut suivi de peu par Hélène, puis il retourna dans la pièce voisine, et trouva Isabelle en train de bouger comme un saucisson sur le sol, toujours aussi mécontente de son sort.

Il remercia Hélène, et s'envola en direction du la petite ville du Kansas : Smallville, avec la sorcière dans les bras.

**Smallville clairière au cœur de la foret 2005**

Clark arriva dans la clairière, Isabelle, résignée, dans les bras. En arrivant plus bas il aperçu Lois et Chloé, il décida donc de descendre derrière les arbres, pour ne pas se faire voir par Lois. Arriver sur le sol, il mis Isabelle sur son épaule, comme un paquet de pommes de terres, et rejoignis les deux cousines.

Chloé en le voyant arriver, était soulager de voir Isabelle totalement ficelé.

Lois lui lança un regard sévère.

Lois : Alors, qu'est se qui ta pris de m'abandonner tout à l'heure ?

Clark la regarda étonné, ne sachant que dire. Chloé voyant son malaise intervint en changeant la conversation.

Chloé (soulagée) : Ouf, Tu l'as retrouvé. On va pouvoir enfin savoir la formule.

Clark : J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas être aussi bavarde cette fois. Hélène lui a lancé un sort pour l'empêcher de dire la moindre formule.

Lois : Hélène ? Qui est Hélène ?

Clark (évasif) : Euh… C'est la personne qui nous a donné les formules ce matin.

Clark posa Isabelle sur la chaise qui n'avait pas bougé depuis les quelques heures passées. Mais la laissa ligoté.

Clark : Elle m'a donné une formule, pour aider Lana à la combattre dans son propre corps. Mais j'hésite. J'aimerai trouver une autre solution.

Chloé : Tu veux lui redonner la faculté de parler ?

Clark : J'ai des pouvoirs à présents, grâce à Hélène, je voudrais essayer.

Lois : Des pouvoirs ?

Clark : Oui, elle m'a apprit la magie.

Lois (ironique) : ça doit pas être compliqué, si tu as appris ça en quelques instants.

Clark lui sourit sans en dire plus à ce sujet.

Puis il insista pour que Chloé et Lois aillent plus loin derrière les arbres, pour ne pas être en danger. Chloé y entraîna Lois, qui n'avait pas envie de bouger. Elle voulais essayer d'attirer son attention, pour que Clark puissent en cas de besoin utilisé ses pouvoir tranquillement, mais ni parvint pas. Lois restait derrière un tronc d'arbre, mais ne pu s'empêcher de regarder la scène.

Clark s'installa proche d'Isabelle, il avait réactivé le bouclier et s'apprêter à lui redonner la voix. Apres avoir prononcer une formule en latin, Isabelle retrouva son sourire diabolique.

Isabelle : Tu as vraiment besoin de moi, je te l'avais dis.

Clark : Oui, et vous savez pourquoi, Mais sachez que j'ai pris bien plus de précautions que tout à l'heure, et que j'ai bien plus de pouvoirs.

Isabelle : Alors il faudra les utilisé pour m'arrêter…

A ces mots Isabelle défie les liens qui la tenaient. Clark ne perdit pas son temps en voyant ça, et décida d'utiliser la formule permettant à Lana de reprendre possession de son corps.

Quand Clark criât les quelque vers, une forte lumière s'échappa su corps de Lana. Isabelle ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise, et Clark cru apercevoir pendant une seconde la douceur de Lana dans ses yeux verts. Puis la jeune femme perdu rapidement connaissance. Clark s'approcha d'elle en super vitesse, et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe de la chaise.

Lois qui avait vu toute la scène, n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Elle s'approcha en courant vers Clark. Pendant ce temps, celui ci déposa délicatement Lana sur le sol. Il savait qu'a présent Lana était seul face à Isabelle et qu'elle devrait combattre sans qu'il puisse intervenir. Cette situation d'impuissance ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Lois se rapprochant, s'apprêta à lui faire part de tout se qu'elle venait de voir.

Lois (mécontente) : Clark, Comment as tu fait tout ça ?

Mais devant son regard mélancolique et elle se radoucie rapidement. Elle le regarda un long moment fixé Lana. Elle avait mal au coeur pour lui.

Lois (compatissante) : C'est vraiment la fille de tes rêves.

Clark surpris par cette question, se retourna doucement. Il lui sourit, et regarda à nouveau Lana allongée sur le sol.

Clark : Oui, elle l'était.

Lois (surprise) : Etait ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Clark se releva et s'approcha de Lois.

Clark (voix douce) : Je veux dire qu'il n'y aura qu'une seule femme capable de prendre mon cœur dans le futur.

Lois se senti légèrement gêné par le regard pénétrant que lui lancer à ce moment Clark.

Clark (continuant) : une femme belle, intelligente, déterminée, ayant son petit caractère, mais par-dessus tout, une femme que j'aime à la folie.

Tout en parlant, le héros continuait de plonger son regard dans celui de sa future partenaire du Daily Planet. Une étrange alchimie était en train de naître entre eux, et Lois sentait une sensation indéfinissable la saisir au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle essaya de reprendre son contrôle, mais n'y arriva qu'a moitié.

Lois (troublée) : Et qui est cette femme parfaite ?

Clark se pencha alors tendrement vers elle, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme se laissa faire, et se surprit même à répondre à son baiser.

Pendant ce temps, Chloé observait la scène quelque pas plus loin, à la fois triste et dépitée.

Mais lorsque Clark écarta son visage du sien, Lois s'endormit. Il caressa sa joue et la déposa sur le sol. Chloé surprise intervint.

Chloé : Pourquoi dort-elle ?

Clark : Parce que je lui ai fais oublié.

Chloé (surprise) : Oublié ?

Clark : Oui, elle a oublié tous les évènements survenus ces derniers jours. Ainsi que le moment ou elle m'a vu utilisé mes pouvoirs.

Chloé : Mais pourquoi ?

Clark : Je ne veux pas que quelque chose change entre nous. Elle ne doit pas se rappelait qu'elle m'a vu plus vieux. Quand Lana reviendra, moi je partirai.

Chloé : Mais Lana peut échouer

Clark : Non, j'ai confiance, je suis sur qu'elle est plus forte qu'Isabelle.

A ce moment Clark posa son regard vers Lana, et attendit un signe.

**Quelque part hors du temps et hors du monde**

Dans une vaste plaine de cailloux et de sable blanc, deux femmes se faisaient face. Elles possédaient le même corps, le même visage. On aurait dit deux sœurs jumelles, sauf que l'une vêtue d'une longue robe blanche était le bien, l'autre le regard froid était le mal.

Isabelle, affublée de son habituelle tenue de sorcière, toisait Lana d'un air narquois.

Isabelle : Tu crois pouvoir me tenir tête ?

Lana (la défiant) : Je te forcerai à donner la formule à Clark.

Isabelle : Et pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que cela t'apportera ?

Lana : ça l'aidera

Isabelle : Et mérite t'il toute cette aide et cette abnégation ? N'as-tu pas envie de connaître sa vraie nature ?

La visage de Lana était caché par l'ombre. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Isabelle crut avoir réussi à la persuader, fort heureusement, elle se trompait.

Lana relava la tête, le regard brillant.

Lana : Oui, il les mérite. De plus, je connais déjà sa vraie nature.

Une forte lumière commença à rayonner autour de Lana, provoquant une montée de peur chez la sorcière.

Isabelle (voix faible) : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Lana : Puisque tu ne veux pas me révéler ce que je veux savoir, je vais te détruire…

La lumière se propagea à grande vitesse autour de Lana. Isabelle voulu l'arrête et décida donc de révéler la formule. Elle la cria à Lana avec une terreur palpable dans sa voix. Mais il était trop tard. Et son âme disparut à jamais, perdue dans le labyrinthe éternel de l'espace temps.

**Smallville clairière au cœur de la foret 2005**

Lana se réveilla et fut accueilli par le merveilleux sourire rassurant de Clark juste au dessus d'elle.

Clark (protecteur) : Comment te sens tu ?

Lana lui souri à son tour

Lana : J'ai la formule.

Une lumière encore plus douce envahis le regard de CLark. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il aida Lana à se révéler et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers Chloé.

En passant Lana remarqua Lois allongée sur le sol.

Lana (inquiète) : Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Clark (rassurant) : Rien, elle dort, elle a tout oublié sur moi.

Lana : Oublié ? Mais comment ?

Clark : Un pouvoir que j'ai appris d'Hélène, la personne qui m'a permit de te sauver.

Lana : Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose pendant mon absence.

Clark lui sourit

Clark : Maintenant c'est fini, tout va bien.

Lana leur raconta se qui s'été passé dans cet endroit étrange, et la formule pour contacter la fée. Elle semblait assez exister par la force qu'elle avait ressenti, et son désir de reprendre se qui lui appartenait, son corps.

Clark heureux d'avoir enfin la formule, penser à présent que tout était fini. Il pris alors place au milieu de la clairière, puis une voix très forte se fit entendre dans la profondeur de la nuit.

Clark : "Per aspera ad astra, aduocaratum Stella Candidus Tempus"

A ce même moment une étoile apparut plus intensément dans le ciel déjà très étoilé. Elle se rapprocha rapidement vers les quatre adolescents. Puis une lumière aveuglante envahit le ciel. Lana, Clark, et Chloé fermèrent des yeux sous l'intensité de cette lumière, puis peu à peu une forme brumeuse mais lumineuse apparaissait de plus en plus distinctement. Une voix résonna dans la pénombre comme si elle venait de partout

Stella Candidus Tempus. : Ô Toi Mortelle qui m'appelle. Qui t'a permis ?

Clark : C'est moi Clark qui t'appel.

Clark regarda la fée devenue presque matériel avec un air de défi.

Clark : Je suis coincé ici dans un temps qui n'est pas le mien, et je veux rentrer chez moi.

L'étoile le regarda pensivement, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage qui paraissait à présent bon.

Stella C. T. : Oui, ton cœur pur t'a valu ma visite. Mais tu ne peux rien exiger de moi. C'est celui qui a fait le vœu qui devra le défaire s'il veut que les choses se rétablissent. En venant ici, tu as changé trop de choses pour que je te laisse revenir d'où tu viens. Seul celui qui a fait le vœu peut me le demander.

Clark : Mais il ne savent pas comment vous contacter ?

Stella commençait déjà à disparaître, mais sa voix résonnait encore dans la pénombre

Stella : Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je t'ai donné la seule solution pour rentrer.

Et l'étoile disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Chloé (en colère) : Mais... Qu'est se que ça veut dire ?

Clark avait la mine triste, en le voyant ainsi Lana ne pu résister de s'approcher de celui qu'elle aimait pour le réconforter. Mais Clark se dégageât gentiment mais rapidement et elle ne reçu qu'un simple sourire de remerciement de sa part. Ce qui la chagrina quelque peu. Il s'éloingna un peu des deux fille, et regarda un instant le ciel. Il avait l'air complètement perdue. Puis reprenant courage, il retrouva l'air confiant et déterminé des super héros.

Clark : Il faut trouver une autre solution.

Lana (tristement) : C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas les contacter dans le futur.

Chloé regarda Lana un instant, quand un éclair s'illumina au fond de son regard bleu azur.

Chloé : Mais si, peut être que nous on peut le faire. Lois, Lana et moi. On peut peut-être te contacter dans le futur. On sait se qu'il faut faire maintenant pour contacter la fée.

Clark : Oui mais Clark comment vas t'il savoir que c'est une de vous trois qu'il faut qu'il voit.

Chloé : Il n'est pas seul là bas. Moi je suis sur que je pourrait te retrouver et te renseigner.

Clark : Mais je ne vais pas rester ici pendant tout ce temps.

Chloé : Le temps à déjà du changer la bas, et les changements doivent être instantanés. Clark à notre age, il nous connaît nous, il recherchera forcément notre présence, comme toi tu l'as fait en arrivant ici.

Clark (inquiet) : On n'en ai absolument pas sur. Il me faut une solution plus fiable.

Lana (le rassurant) : Chloé à raison, fit toi à toi. Je suis sur qu'il viendra vers une de nous trois, et que tu rentreras chez toi.

Cette solution qui semblait la seule possible n'était pas celle qui affectionné le plus. Il allait devoir rester ici 15 ans. 15 ans sans voir son fils, et sans être chaque jour avec sa femme, Lois. Le temps aller t'il passer plus vite pour lui ? Ce rappellerai t'il de quelque chose ?

Chloé voyant le chagrin qui l'avait envahie essaya tant bien que mal de la rassuré.

Chloé (compatissante) : dis toi que ça n'est pas ta vraie vie, que tu en viras une autre.

Mais Clark n'arriva à croire qu'il n'y avait que cette solution. Il se sentait complètement perdu et désespéré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme de sa vie, pour trouver du réconfort. Lois, qui était toujours sur le sol, paisiblement endormit.

Etant coincé ici, il décida d'aller la réveiller. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas tout oublié, juste les dernières heures. Au moins, il n'aurait pas tout à lui ré expliquer.

Il s'approcha d'elle la pris dans ses bras, et caressa son visage tendrement.

Clark (fermement) : Lois, tu m'entends ? Réveil toi maintenant ! Lois

A ces mots, Lois reprit peu à peu conscience, un grand sourire se dessina à ce moment sur les lèvres de Clark.

Clark (tendrement) : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien.

Lois le regarda un instant, l'air perdu, ses yeux plongeant dans le regard envoûtant que lui lancer Clark. Puis son visage angélique redevint plus dur.

Lois (embarrasser par les sentiments qui venait de se répandre en elle) : euh, oui, merci Clark, c'est pas une raison, je peux me levée toute seule.

Clark lui souri amusait, puis l'aida à se relever.

Lois semblait quelque peu contrarier.

Lana qui avait vu toute la scène, se senti encore plus envahit par la mélancolie.

Lois regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ou elle était.

Lois : Mais qu'est se qui c'est passé ? Qu'est qu'on fait ici ?

Clark : On a réussi à contacter la fée, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'aider, je suis coincé ici, maintenant le seul espoir qui me reste pour rentrer chez moi, c'est que mon double arrive à la contacter.

Lois n'avait pas tout compris, mais voyant la détresse de Clark, elle préféra le laisser reprendre ses esprits avant de l'assaillir de questions.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons Métropolis et le jeune Clark. Espérant qu'il trouve la solution pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre...

à trés vite

çaane


	12. Chap 10 : Stella

Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Stella  
**

**Congo : Village Kasai : Camp 2020**

Chloé avait raconté tous ses souvenirs à Clark et Lois. Et elle s'était tant de fois remémorée ce souvenir cette année sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre un Clark de 18 ans allait apparaître qu'elle connaissait à présent la formule pour contacter Stella par cœur. Elle était sur que dés ce soir, tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais le visage de Lois ne laissait toujours voir qu'une expression mêlée de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

Le groupe de journaliste content d'avoir retrouvée Chloé et surtout content de savoir qu'elle avait découvert plein de chose décidèrent qu'il était tant de rentrer dans leur pays. Chloé accompagna donc Lois et Clark à Métropolis pour que ce soir, cette histoire dans le temps se finisse pour de bon.

Pendant tout le voyage, elle décida de leur raconter en détails sa vie.

Les changements perpétués par Clark dans le passé avaient eu de grandes répercussions et différaient beaucoup par rapport aux souvenirs de Lois. Mais Chloé était certaine que la formule allait fonctionner. Lois ne savait rien de sa vie actuelle, et ce que Chloé lui raconta par la suite, la stupéfiât.

Chloé : Tu es avec Clark depuis des années, vous vous êtes mariés très jeunes, quelque temps seulement après que tu aies fini tes études. Et vous ne vous êtes jamais quittés depuis cet événement. Je crois que pour Clark c'était impossible de vivre trop loin de toi. Il a fait semblant d'être plus jeune qu'il ne l'était normalement, et pour nous il vieillissait normalement. Y'avait que toi qui pouvait le voir comme il était vraiment. Au début, quand il a su qu'il resterai en 2005, il a voulu te parler de votre avenir, mais je lui ai déconseillé. Je lui ai dis de plutôt essayer de te draguer, mais toi, tu ne voulais pas du tout sortir avec lui prétextant qu'il était trop vieux. Mais avec le temps la différence d'age s'amenuisait et tu as fini par tomber amoureuse. Je crois qu'il t'avais finalement tout dis. C'est bizarre que tu aies gardé les souvenirs de ton ancienne vie. J'espère que la mienne n'est pas aussi chaotique que celle-ci.

Lois lui raconta qu'elle avait beaucoup de ressemblance par rapport à sa vie actuelle et l'ancienne. Elle avait le même boulot, le même ex mari, et les mêmes déceptions amoureuses.

Mais elle trouvait choquant de se souvenir de rien. De plus savoir, qu'un nombre d'années impressionnant s'était écoulé pour son Clark depuis son départ, sans qu'il ne puisse rentrer à la maison, était assez déprimant.

La seule idée, qu'un jour tout ça changerai lui avait permis de tenir lui avait dis Chloé.

Lois : C'est tellement étrange, il se souvient, de moi, de Kal et il a pu vivre sans nous.

Chloé : Je crois bien que pour lui ça a été très dur, quand il a su que tu ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant, il s'en ai encore plus voulu, il disait que tout ça était de sa faute, que normalement c'était pas cette vie qu'il avait, mais il gardait espoir. Il savait qu'avec ton prochain vœu Clark, tout allait rentrerai dans l'ordre.

Lois : Je l'espère bien.

L'avion atterrit à Métropolis quelques heures plus tard. Le voyage était passé beaucoup plus rapidement que Lois ne l'aurait pensé, et le décalage horaire avait permis que la journée ne passe pas trop vite. Malgré un voyage de plus de 10 heures, il n'était que 4 heures de plus que lorsqu'ils étaient partis de Kasai. Ils avaient encore une bonne partie de l'après midi pour préparer la venue de la fée.

Arrivés à l'aéroport de Métropolis, les trois journalistes montèrent dans un Taxi en direction de la maison d'hyperion avenue pour mettre au point leur plan de bataille.

En montrant dans le Taxi, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua que des regards indiscrets les suivaient depuis la sortie de la porte 11 du terminal 2F. L'homme entra coté passager dans une imposante Mercedes noire, et démarra en même temps que leur Taxi. La voiture de couleur sombre se gara un peu plus loin dans la rue, vraisemblablement car il avait aperçut le taxi déposer nos trois héros. Un peu plus tard. Lois sorti sa voiture du garage, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sorti de la ville, toujours suivi par la Mercedes.

**Banlieue éloignée de Métropolis 2020**

Lois, Clark et Chloé, décidèrent d'aller dans un coin assez reculé de la ville, à l'abri des regards et surtout le plus prés possible des étoiles avec un ciel dégagé. Arrivé prés d'une foret Lois gara la voiture sur le coin de la route, le soleil était de plus en plus bas dans le ciel. La voiture qui avait laisser une certaine distance, attendit qu'ils soient tout trois sorti de la voiture pour se rapprocher et se garer à leur tour. L'homme de l'aéroport sorti de la voiture et les suivit dans la foret, tandis que l'autre sorti son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

L'homme : ils sont arrivés à destination

…

L'homme : Dans la foret de Mankingsthon à environ 50km du nord de Métropolis.

…

L'homme : oui, c'est exactement ça.

…

L'homme : Très bien Monsieur, je vous attend sur le bord de la route. Mins continue de les suivre.

L'homme raccrocha aussitôt son téléphone, et resta tranquillement dans la voiture, le regard braqué sur son rétroviseur.

Ils finirent par se retrouver tous les trois, au milieu d'arbres, avec une vue imprenable sur le ciel. Apres quelques dizaines de minutes d'attente, le ciel commencer à s'assombrir en se teintant de plus en plus d'un bleu marine alors qu'une lueur rougeâtre signifiait le coucher du soleil. La forêt étant assez éloignée de Métropolis, les lumières de la ville n'avait aucune chance d'empêcher les trois protagonistes de voir ce que le ciel de la nuit pouvait leur montrer de plus beau.

Un peu plus loin caché derrière les arbres, 3 hommes à présent les espionnaient sans un bruit. L'un d'eux nous était parfaitement connu, vêtu d'un long manteau noir, le crâne chauve, des yeux d'un bleu perçant et froid, il s'agissait bel et bien de Lex Luthor, qui se demandait se que pouvait bien lui cacher encore une fois son ancien ami et plus grand hobby, Clark Kent.

La nuit tomba de plus en plus vite, et Clark décida qu'il était temps que contacter la fée. Et comme son double 15 ans auparavant, il se mit à crier la formule en levant la tête vers le ciel constellé d'étoiles brillantes de mille feux.

Clark : Per aspera ad astra, aduocaratum Stella Candidus Tempus

A ce même moment une étoile apparut très haut au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle se rapprocha à grande vitesse vers les trois adultes. Puis une lumière aveuglante envahit le ciel. Lois, Clark et Chloé se virent obliger de fermer les yeux sous l'intensité de cette lumière, puis peu à peu une forme brumeuse mais lumineuse apparaissait de plus en plus distinctement. Une voix résonna dans la pénombre comme si elle venait de nulle part et de partout à la fois.

Stella C.T. : Clark…j'attendais ton appel. Quel est ton souhait?

La fée souriait en regardant Clark, le visage bienveillant. Un long échange de regards eut lieu entre eux et le futur héros eut l'impression qu'elle arrivait à lire chaque recoin de son âme rien qu'en le fixant des yeux.

Clark (surpris) : Euh… Je veux rentrer chez moi, sans qu'aucune conséquence de ce changement de temps ait lieu.

Stella : ta décision est très sage. Mais as tu bien pris en compte toutes les conséquences ?

Clark : Je ne veux pas que cette intervention ait la moindre conséquence sur la vie de tous ses gens.

Stella : Il y a des cotés positifs à tous ses changement. Lex à fait beaucoup moins de mal, et continue des bonnes actions.

Clark : C'est un criminel, qui continue ses crimes cachés derrière une couverture. Chloé à maintenant la preuve pour l'inculper. Ca n'a rien changer, juste retarder sa mise en prison.

En attendant son nom, Lex tendit d'avantage son oreille devant cette scène. Mais ce qu'il entendit de la fée, et de Clark le mit hors de lui. Il sortit à présent de sa cachette en colère.

Lex (en colère): Clark ! Qui es tu donc, pour pouvoir contrôler la vie des autres ? Tu te prends pour Dieu?!

Clark et les deux autres femmes se retournèrent précipitamment, surprises par cette intervention. La fée, regardait la scène l'air sereine, sans rien dire.

Clark (surpris) : Lex ? Mais… que fais tu là ?

Lex : Tu vas m'envoyer en prison ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ? Qu'est que c'est que cette chose ?

Clark ne savait pas quoi dire. Lex paraissait véritablement en colère.

Lex : Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça.

A cette phrase les deux hommes de mains se précipitèrent vers Lois et Chloé et leur chacun mis un couteau sous la gorge.

Clark les regarda paniqué, ainsi que Lex le visage implorant.

Lex (froidement) : Tuez les !

A ces mots, Clark incapable de bouger, regarda la scène au ralenti. L'homme qui tenait Lois se pris un gros coup de coude dans la poitrine et surpris se pliât en deux sous la douleur lâchant Lois, mais Chloé n'avait pas eu cette chance, un jet de sang coulé à présent le long de son cou pendant qu'elle tombait sur le sol lourdement. Lois se précipita en criant vers sa cousine.

Lois (criant) : Nooooon !

Lex voyant que Lois s'en été sorti indemne, pris son arme à feu, et le pointa à présent vers Lois. Clark se précipita en supervitesse vers eux, mais à ce moment une douleur atroce envahis tout son corps, engourdissant tous ses muscles et embrumant son esprit d'une atroce migraine.

Lex (machiavélique) : Je connais toute tes faiblesses Clark, ta femme, tes amies, et bien sur la kryptonite. La balle de ce revolver en est imprégnée. Tu ne gâcheras pas ma vie !

Lex tira sur Clark qui ressenti une douleur encore plus fulgurante l'envahir totalement.

Lois se précipita vers lui quand il tomba sur le sol. Son visage totalement inondé de larmes

Lois (l'implorant paniqué) : Clark, vite, Stella, fais ton vœu !

Clark la regarda un instant incrédule, puis criât avec le peu de force qui lui rester.

Clark (souffrant terriblement) : Stella, Je veux que rien ne change !

A ce moment Lex tira une nouvelle balle, qui se plongea dans le corps de Lois. Clark ne vit que son visage surpris avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à son tour.

Stella : Je ferrais ce que tu désires. Tu retourneras d'où tu viens, comme s'il ne s'était rien passés. Les seuls souvenirs seront très éphémères, un rêve qui disparaîtra de vos mémoires petit à petit.

Sur ceux la fée prononça une formule en latin que Clark entendit à peine.

Stella : « reverto unde tu eventum Mutatis mutandis ». (Retournes d'où tu viens en changeant se qui doit être changé)

D'un coup le monde devint de plus en plus brumeux, et les images autour des six personnes se dissipèrent progressivement, pour ne laisser place qu'a un vide total. Ce monde n'existait plus.

* * *

Alors que c'est-il passé? Clark va t-il réussir à rentrer chez lui? en tout cas, ça sent la fin de cette histoire... moi je vous le dis ;)

à bientot

çaane


	13. Epilogue

Voilà enfin l'épilogue.

ça m'a fait plaisir de le relire, ça faisait tellement longtemps.

En tout cas, c'est la fin de cette histoire.

Celle ci fini, je vous invite à aller découvrir mes autres fic, dont "Dans la tête de nos héros" qui est une petits selections de one shot tiré directement de la saison 8 et 9, dans lesquels j'imagine se qu'ils peuvent bien penser dans telle ou telle situation de la série.(c'est en cours d'écriture)

Sinon pour trouver de bonne fanfiction sur smallville, je vous conseil d'aller sur le forum ".net" ou y'a vraiment de superbes fanfictions sur la serie depuis trés longtemps.

C'est sur ce site que j'ai découvert cet univers.

Bonne lecture et à trés bientot

çaane

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Smallville Loft de Clark 2005**

Clark se réveilla dans la grange, là ou il s'était assoupi la veille. Il avait bien dormi, et se sentait bien. Il avait néanmoins une drôle d'impression, il avait dans la tête des brides de rêves très confus. Ce qu'il se rappelait le plus, était un incendie, une femme brune et un enfant qui semblait être le sien, Lex et Chloé dans une foret tropical et une lumière blanche très intense. Mais ses souvenirs s'estompèrent de plus en plus vite, Les yeux envoûtants de cette femme brune, qui ressemblait vaguement à ceux de Lois disparaissaient progressivement pour ne laisser que la sensation d'avoir fait un très beau rêve.

Clark se demandait comment il avait pu s'endormir et rester toute la nuit dans ce canapé. Le soleil avait déjà l'air levé depuis longtemps. Il entendit son père crier en bas.

Jonathan : Alors Clark, tu as bien dormi là-haut ?

Clark (encore un peu endormie) : Hein, euh oui papa. Ca va.

Jonathan se rapprochant: qu'est se qui c'est passé ? T'as dormi ici ?

Clark : Rien. oui, Je me suis senti fatigué, et je me suis endormi dans le canapé. Je viens tout juste de me réveiller.

Jonathan lui sourit comme il le faisait souvent autrefois lorsque son fils, encore petit garçon soulevait le lit de leur chambre pour aller se cacher dessous. Il lui donna ensuite une tape amicale sur l'épaule et commença à s'éloigner.

Jonathan (souriant) : Bon tu as un petit déjeuner qui t'attend à la cuisine, après si tu veux bien, j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

Clark : Ok, tu peux compter sur moi.

Plus tard dans la matinée Clark retourna dans sa grange. Il repensait à sa journée d'hier avec Lana, et a son rêve de cette nuit. Il avait du mal a savoir de quoi il s'agissait, sauf que ça lui avait beaucoup plu. Une voix interrompit sa rêverie.

Voix féminine : Salut Smallville, alors comment tu vas ce matin ?

Clark : Tiens, Lois, qu'est se qui t'amène ici ?

Lois : Rien de spéciale, je viens te dire bonjour

Clark (ironique): tu fais des visites de courtoisie maintenant ?

Lois : Bah alors, c'est comme ça qu'on m'accueille ? Figure toi que je suis spécialement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Clark : et c'est rare ça, je te l'accorde.

Lois souri à cette remarque, elle adorait ce petit jeu de taquinerie qui s'était installé entre eux.

Lois : J'ai rêvé de l'homme de ma vie cette nuit. Bon c'était un peu "bizarre" comme rêve, mais il été tellement beau…

Clark : tu rêves d'un prince charmant, c'est marrant, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça.

Lois : oui mais le mien était assez spécial. En tout cas, les chemises à carreau, il n'en porte jamais…

Le ton langoureux employé par Lois intrigua beaucoup Clark qui lui demanda davantage d'explication.

La jeune femme, heureuse de l'effet produit sur le jeune fermier, fit semblant de vouloir garder ça, secret.

Lois (qui aimé jouer à ça) : Oh non, c'est mon jardin secret.

Clark (pouffant de rire): Toi tu as un jardin secret ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que la discrétion et toi, ça fait deux.

Lois lui sourit, d'un sourire qui provoqua chez Clark une réaction dont il ne s'attendait pas, il la trouva magnifique. Comme si toute sa beauté et sa grâce avaient été révélés par ce seul sourire. Et réaction encore plus inattendue, il lui rendit son sourire.

Lois : Bon aller comme aujourd'hui je suis dans un bon jour, je te raconte à quoi ressemble l'homme de ma vie.

Lois se perdit dans ces pensés, et décrivit le bel homme ténébreux de son rêve : grand, beau bien sûr, fort, intelligent et surtout incroyablement honnête et bon.

Lois : Le seul hic de mon rêve, c'est qu'il n'existe pas.

Clark (souriant) : ah bon et pourquoi, (ironiquement) il est trop parfait ?

Lois (en souriant à son tour) : non (silence) parce qu'il vient des étoiles...

Clark surpris par cette réponse leva la tête vers Lois avec des yeux particulièrement étonnés. Lois elle se mit à rire. Clark perplexe la suivait dans son fou rire, mais une sensation étrange l'avait envahie. C'était une sorte de gêne mêlée à…Il ne pensa même pas au mot, le rejetant comme s'il lui avait paru absurde. Et pourtant, s'il avait pu se rappeler de l'avenir…

**Métropolis : Maison 348 hyperion avenue 2020**

Le réveil sonna, et Clark laissa tomber lourdement son poing dessus pour l'éteindre. Le réveil s'éteignat immédiatement dans un gros fracas en se brisant en mille morceaux. Il ne devrait plus jamais empêcher qui que se soit de continuer une nuit paisible.

Clark (ronchon) : Ooooh noon.

Clark préféra ne pas tenir plus que ça compte du réveil qu'il avait encore cassé, c'était devenu une habitude depuis le temps. Il préféra se retourner vers la jeune femme a coté de lui et se soucier plutôt d'elle. Il se rapprocha tendrement d'elle et se blotti contre son corps chaud encore ensommeiller.

Lois, se réveillait lentement en sentant son mari tout prés, elle appréciait ses petits moment de tendresse avant de commencer des grosses journées chargées. Entre son travail et son fils, des petits moments paisibles dans les bras de son mari était toujours très agréable.

Son fils, en pensant à lui une sensation horrible s'insinua en elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement et s'assis rapidement dans le lit.

Lois (paniquée) : Mon dieu, Kal ??

Lois se leva rapidement sans en dire plus et sorti aussi vite de la chambre.

Clark surpris, la regarda à son tour et quelques instants après, il se retrouva dans la chambre de son fils à coté de Lois.

Lois était debout devant le berceau, Kal blotti dans ses bras pouvant a peine respirer tant sa maman ne cesser de l'embrasser partout.

Lois : Mmmh, mon cheri, tu es là, si tu savais comme ta maman t'aime mon trésor.

Clark la regarda étrangement.

Clark (étonné) : Lois ? Mais qu'est se qui t'arrive ?

Lois continua de blottir contre elle le petit corps de son fils, tant elle sembler soulagée de le retrouver.

Lois : Oh je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve étrange ou Kal n'existait plus. Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'être certaine que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Clark la regarda quelque peu étonné. Mais les phrases de Lois lui rappelai étrangement quelques choses, et il ressenti une sensation similaire.

Clark : Tiens c'est étrange que tu dises ça, moi j'ai aussi une sensation indéfinissable. (Hésitant) J'ai la sensation d'avoir été dans la passé et que toute notre vie avez changée.

Lois et Clark se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant que dire de plus. Puis Clark lui sourit tendrement.

Clark : Je crois que nous n'aurons tout simplement jamais pu croire dans la passé vivre une vie si parfaite.

Lois (lui souriait) : Oui, tu as certainement raison. (Prenant un air taquin) Comment aurais-je pu croire qu'un jour j'épouserai un petit fermier de Smallville, avec d'horribles chemises à carreaux.

Clark (éclata de rire) : Encore ses chemise à carreaux, elles t'ont vraiment traumatisé. Ca va faire 10 ans que je n'en porte plus.

Lois (lui souriant) : heureusement, je ne t'aurait jamais épousé si tu les avait gardé.

Clark (toujours très souriant) : oui, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours su que c'était parce que je suis aussi l'extra terrestre le plus fort du monde que tu m'as épousé.

Lois se rapprocha de son mari un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Lois : Oh oui, les hommes en collant, moi ça me fait fondre.

Elle s'approcha des lèvres de Clark le regard coquin et y déposa un tendre baiser. Puis, elle sorti de la pièce son fils dans les bras sans se retourner, laissant son mari, l'homme le plus fort du monde totalement ébranlé et vulnérable face à sa femme. Clark après un petit instant pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps la suiva dans l'escalier et descendit dans la cuisine.

La petite famille Kent était paisible et heureuse ensemble dans une petite maison au 348 hyperion avenue en plein cœur de Métropolis. Un endroit ou tout le monde ignorait qu'un des plus grand super héros, et peut être des futurs y vivaient une très belle vie.

**FIN DE L'EPISODE**

**

* * *

**

**Merci de m'avoir lu ;)  
**


End file.
